Celda 066
by DiLea
Summary: Amor entre rejas. #Faberry
1. Prólogo

_**Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen y son propiedad de Ryan Murphy Productions.**_

_**El relato es ficticio; cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera casualidad.**_

* * *

**N/A: **Buenas de nuevo a todas! Ha pasado poquito tiempo desde la finalización del anterior fic, pero ya hemos vuelto con las pilas cargadas para ofrecerles una nueva historia.

Nos gustaría que nos dierais vuestras opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas... porque dependiendo de la aceptación de éste prólogo, se decidirá si seguir escribiendo o no la historia.

Esperamos que os guste.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

Hoy es el primer día de mi muerte. Después de una larga agonía y angustiosa espera, el juzgado penal dictó su sentencia hace tan sólo unas horas. Dos hombres uniformados, y armados, me llevan hacía un furgón mientras noto cómo los flashes de los fotógrafos, y unas incesantes preguntas de los periodistas, se agolpan sobre mí. Entre empujones y tirones, los dos policías me empujan hacia el interior del furgón negro que se encontraba situado frente a los juzgados.

**- Podrías tener un poco más de cuidado; voy esposada-** _intento levantarme apoyando mi cuerpo contra las paredes del coche._

Y como ya suponía, los hombres no contestaron ante mis quejas; cerraron de golpe las puertas, dejándome en completa oscuridad. Como pude, fui tanteando el lugar hasta que choqué con lo que parecía una banqueta para sentarse; miré el único punto de luz, que me proporcionaba una rejilla, situada en la parte superior delantera del vehículo.

El día estaba nublado y apenas pude apreciar la claridad. Era curioso pero, ahora que estaba encerrada en una furgoneta, lo que más me apetecía ver era el sol. Era extraño, pues antes lo primero que hacía era cerrar las persianas para que no entrase la luz en mi habitación.

Al apoyarme en la pared, pude notar el bullicio que había causado mi caso. Empecé mi carrera con los flashes y cámaras y se termina mi sueño de la misma manera… Un tanto irónico.

**-Esto es el fin-** _dije para mí misma a la vez que notaba cómo el furgón arrancaba y se movía hacía lo que iba a ser mi nuevo hogar._

A pesar de las miles de cosas que tenía en la cabeza hacía tan sólo unas horas, ahora mi mente estaba en blanco; no podía pensar. ¿Cómo debes de actuar cuando todos tus sueños y tu vida se van de un plumazo? Me quedé mirando un punto fijo del suelo, sin darme cuenta de que el vehículo había parado su marcha.

**-Señorita, ya hemos llegado-** _me dijo mientras subía al furgón para volver a agarrarme del brazo._

**-¿Dónde estamos?-** _pregunté nada más bajar del coche._

**-Bedford Hills-** _contestó el otro guardia._

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, fui caminado poco a poco hacía los muros que iban a privarme de mi libertad durante bastante tiempo. Los guardias, con poca amabilidad, me llevaron hasta la puerta de seguridad dónde otro guardia, uniformado de distinta manera y con un arma colgada a sus hombros, daba una señal para que se abrieran las puertas de seguridad.

**-Ya nos ocupamos nosotros, gracias-** _espetó a la vez que me agarraban de nuevo._

Me quedé inmóvil viendo cómo las puertas se cerraron a mi paso y cómo los guardias, que me acompañaron por el camino, volvían a su furgón negro.

**-¿A dónde me llevan?-** _pregunté asustada._

**-A recepción, a que te tomen los datos-** _dijo con una sonrisa._ **–Hoy es martes de presa-.**

**-¿Qué significa eso?-** _pregunté horrorizada._

**-Ya te enterarás-** _respondió con prepotencia._

El camino hasta la recepción me parecía eterno; aquellos pasillos estaban oscuros y en silencio, algo que lo hacía más aterrador, sin duda. Noté cómo un sudor frío corría por mi frente y en mis manos, mi respiración comenzaba a acelerarse. Comencé a sentir un hormigueo en las manos, pues los grilletes me apretaban demasiado e incluso notaba cómo se estaba formando una herida, debido al sudor y a la fricción del metal en mis muñecas.

El guardia se paró en una puerta grande donde se podía leer un cartel que ponía "recepción". Al abrirla, noté cómo las luces de los fluorescentes de la oficina me cegaban y cómo mis oídos empezaban a escuchar el alboroto que tenían allí dentro.

**-Aquí le traigo a la nueva-** _me colocó delante de un mostrador en el que se encontraba una señora mayor al otro lado._

**-Nombre y apellido, por favor-** _soltó sin apenas mirarme a la cara._

**-Rachel Berry-** _contesté con un hilo de voz que apenas me salía del cuerpo._

**-¿Rachel Berry? La estábamos esperando-** _levantó esta vez la mirada para observarme._ **–Cada día más jóvenes… ¡Qué desperdicio de juventud!-.**

**-Soy inocente-** _dije en apenas un susurro._

**-Ya, como todas aquí-** _hizo una pausa para recoger unos papeles._ **–Deme sus huellas- **_me mostró un estuche que contenía tinta._ **–El dedo índice, por favor-.**

Levanté como pude las manos, que aún tenía esposadas, y, con algo de dificultad, coloqué el dedo índice en el estuche de tinta, presioné fuerte y coloqué el dedo en el lugar que me señalaba aquella extraña señora.

**-¡Vamos!-** _exclamó el guarda mientras tiraba de mí._

Yo apenas tenía fuerzas para pronunciar una palabra. Aquel lugar me intimidaba demasiado; sólo me dejaba llevar de un lado a otro de la estancia. Me llevaron a otra habitación en la que había un enorme cartel blanco, con rayas negras situadas en la pared.

**-Póngase allí señorita-** _dijo amablemente una agente._

**-¿Aquí está bien?-. **

**-Tome, sostenga el cartel firmemente a la altura de la barbilla. Le voy a hacer un par de fotos, así que no se mueva-** _me explicó mientras se giraba para agarrar la cámara de fotos que se encontraba en una mesa._

Cuando la chica se giró, observé el cartel que me había dado. Al parecer, era una serie de números y letras; como vi siempre en las películas. Pude leer lo siguiente: _"Police Departament Bedford Hills NY_", bajo un número que, en este caso, era el 6521. Y, por último, más abajo, la fecha: 7 May 2013. La pared llevaba una serie de medidas que supongo que marcaban la estatura.

**-6521, mire al frente con la cabeza alta-.**

Pude deducir, mientras me fotografiaban, que en ese lugar no te conocen por tu nombre. Eres un simple número más allí dentro; alguien que no importa si es inocente o no, si has sido alguien importante fuera, si tienes principios, creencias religiosas o si eres vegetariana… Da lo mismo, aquí sólo eres un número más, entre tantos.

**-Ahora quiero que te pongas de perfil y sostengas el cartel de la manera que te he indicado-** _dijo separando el ojo del objetivo de la cámara._

Acostumbrada a las fotografías, a que la gente se parase para echarme una foto o, incluso, me pidiesen un autógrafo… y, ahora, me encuentro echándome las peores fotos de mi vida, las que marcan el final de todo.

Al finalizar, y comprobar que se apreciaba claramente el cartel con el número y los datos, me llevaron a lo que probablemente sería un almacén.

**-Toma, aquí está tu uniforme-** _me entregó un par de camisetas de tirantes blanca, dos camisas de color beige, con el número grabado en la espalda y en el frontal, junto a unos pantalones marrones._

**-¿Qué talla usas de zapato?-** _me preguntó mientras se giraba a buscar entre las estanterías._

**-37-** _me limité a mirar fijamente el número que me acompañaría durante mucho tiempo._

**-Toma, las botas… Aquí están los utensilios del aseo, un cepillo de dientes, una pastilla de jabón, un cepillo para el pelo-** _soltó de manera autómata como si estuviera programado para decir eso durante toda su vida._

**-¿Nada más?-** _fruncí el ceño ante lo que allí consideraban cosas de aseo._

**-El resto se encuentra en las celdas. Y, por cierto… no pierdas el jabón, sólo damos una pastilla al mes-.**

**-¿Y mis cosas?-** _pregunté al ver que no mes las daban._

**-Están siendo revisadas por los guardias; no queremos que entren cosas peligrosas-.**

**-¿Cuándo me las darán?**

**-Cuando nosotros digamos. ¿Entendido?-** _elevó el tono algo malhumorado._

**-Sí señor…-** _me resigné._

Después del almacén, me volvieron a llevar a recepción, dónde se encontraba aquella extraña y anciana mujer. El hombre, me dejó en una silla junto a un par de mujeres que sostenían, como yo, aquél mono beige con su correspondiente número en la espalda. A diferencia de cómo me encontraba yo de aterrada, aquellas mujeres mostraban una expresión seria y dura. Me pregunto… ¿Qué delitos habrán cometido para acabar aquí?

**-¡Qué estás mirando!–** _exclamó una de las mujeres con expresión amenazadora._

**-Na…dddaa…-** _tartamudeé del miedo que me provocaba tan sólo con su simple mirada._

-**Vas a durar poco aquí dentro, muñeca-** _volvió a mirar al frente con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro._

Todo el tiempo que estuve a la espera del juicio, pensé en todo lo que iba a perder si me condenaban, pero nunca llegué a imaginar cómo sería vivir aquí dentro o, más bien, sobrevivir. Ahora, más que tristeza y desilusión por vivir, sentía auténtico pánico, pues si las mujeres de allí dentro fuesen la mitad de grandes y la mitad de fuertes que mi compañera de asiento, la llevaba cruda.

Miles de imágenes se me vinieron de repente a la cabeza, mostrando las diferentes formas de tortura que podían someterse en una cárcel y, en todas, como protagonista… yo misma.

**-Andando, es hora de entrar-** _espetó el guardia a la vez que me volvía a sujetar por el brazo._

**-Nos vemos dentro muñeca-** _dijo a la vez que me lanzaba un beso, acto que provocó que se me pusiera un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba ni respirar._

Los pasillos, por los que me llevaba ahora el guarda, no tenían ni punto de comparación con los de antes. Si los otros me parecía oscuros y silenciosos, éstos eran todo lo contrario; las pocas ventanas se situaban a lo alto de la pared y estaban tapadas con una rejilla. El bullicio de la gente comenzaba a ser más fuerte, según avanzaba.

Una puerta, eso era lo que me separaba de lo que ahora sería mi nuevo infierno.


	2. Celda 066

_**N/A:** _Gracias a todas por la aceptación que ha tenido el prólogo del fic, ya que pensamos que no iba a gustar la trama o el estilo de narración. Gracias por cada comentario y por animarnos a seguir; también por todo el cariño y la respuesta que habéis dado en las historias anteriores.

Esperamos no defraudaros con esta historia. Será una historia más corta de extensión, menos capítulos, pero esperamos que disfrutéis leyéndola.

Este fic está dedicado a las personas que han estado ahí desde el principio, a toda y cada una de vosotras por hacerlo tan especial. Aún así, nos vais a permitir dedicárselo a Zoraida y Carmen por ser las verdaderas impulsoras de la historia, ya que sin su ayuda y sin sus opiniones... nada de esto saldría hoy a la luz.

Un saludo para todas y muchas gracias.

PD: Cualquier duda, como siempre, estamos a vuestra disposición en facebook o por privado.

* * *

_**Celda 066**_

Intenté resistirme, con todas mis fuerzas, el entrar allí y ver a cientos de chicas gritando y aporreando las celdas cuando se abrieron las puertas. Es como cuando quieren llevar a una vaca al matadero; eso era lo que me esperaba si entraba allí: un auténtico matadero. Hubiera preferido que me encerrasen en un cuarto oscuro, sola y aislada.

**-¡Andando!-** _gritó mientras me empujaba para que avanzara._

**-No me dejes, por favor-** _supliqué al guardia con temor._

**-Sólo te están dando la bienvenida-.**

Con paso tembloroso, fui avanzando por el pasillo lleno de celdas. A ambos lados veía cómo las mujeres, que se encontraban allí, me observaban como un trozo de carne, como un juguete nuevo.

**-Guapa, vente a mi celda-** _gritó una mujer mientras me miraba con cara lasciva._

**-¿A dónde me llevan?- **_le_ _pregunté al guardia con miedo._

**-Te hemos asignado una celda-.**

Pude escuchar la mayoría de insultos y obscenidades provenientes del pasillo; todas las mujeres hacían ruido y silbaban, gritaban algo como "martes de presa". El guardia se detuvo ante una de las celdas, levanté la cabeza y pude observar a una mujer alta y morena de ojos oscuros; tenía algunos tatuajes que se le asomaban por las mangas de la camisa de presidaria, pero… lo que más me estaba asustando, era la cara con la que me miraba, de arriba a abajo mientras se relamía los labios.

**-Por fin algo de entretenimiento-** _me miró a la vez que se frotaba las manos._

**-¡Martínez! Échese a un lado, vamos a abrir la celda y no quiero problemas ¿Entendido?- **_ordenó mientras amenazaba con la porra._

**-No se preocupé agente Weston, sé cómo tratar a una dama-.**

**-Abre la celda 081-** _comunicó por el walky._

Cuando vi que la puerta de aquella celda se abría, y que la tal Martínez me miraba como si fuera de su posesión… noté cómo el mundo se me venía encima. Las piernas no me respondían y la boca se me quedó seca.

**-¡Agente Weston!-** _gritó una mujer de unas celdas continuas._

**-Ahora no es tiempo de hablar, ¡Cada uno a su celda!-** _gritó enfadado._

**-Quiero que la señorita se quede en mi celda-. **

**-Estarás de broma, ¿no? ¡La chica es mía!- **_gritó enfadada la mujer que iba a ser mi compañera._

Cuando escuché la voz que provenía de la celda, todas las presas se quedaron en silencio. Al parecer, la chica que había hablado imponía respeto o así lo parecía. Vi cómo el agente volvía a dar una orden para que cerraran la celda de la señorita Martínez, y se dirigía hacia otra celda. Pude observar cómo el agente parecía estar discutiendo con aquella chica, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no poder escuchar nada. No sabía qué era peor… si quedarme en la celda de Martínez, o que me tocara compartir habitáculo con lo que parecía la mafia de la cárcel.

Pasaron sólo un par de minutos, que para mi parecer fueron eternos, cuando noté que el agente Weston se encontraba de vuelta.

**-Parece que es tu día de suerte-** _me dijo mientras me llevaba al lugar de dónde venía._

**-¿Por qué me han cambiado de celda?-** _pregunté extrañada por el cambio de comportamiento del agente y de la situación._

**-Mejor no preguntes, pero eres la chica más afortunada de la prisión-.**

El chico me detuvo ante la nueva celda pero, al contrario que las demás, no podía ver a nadie en su interior; sólo una sombra procedente de la litera de arriba. La voz del agente Weston me asustó.

**-Abre la celda 066-** _volvió a dirigirse a su compañero por walky._ **–Cambio de planes, hay un traslado de una presa de la 081 a la 066-** _esperó respuesta de centralita._ **-¡Es una orden!-** _exclamó enfadado._

A los pocos segundos de que el hombre cortará la conexión con el walky, vi como las puertas de la que ahora sería mi celda se abrían, mostrándome con mejor detalle lo que había en su interior.

**-Ésta es tu nueva celda-** _habló mientras me quitaba las esposas y me arrastraba a su interior._ **–El desayuno es a las 9 en punto; a las 9:05 quién no esté en el comedor… no entra. Las comidas son a las 14 con el margen de 5 minutos, como en el desayuno, y lo mismo sucede con las cenas que son a las 20 horas. A partir de las 10 es la hora libre, después se les asignará un trabajo-** _me explicaba a la vez que las puertas de las celdas se cerraban._

**-¡Esperen! ¿Dónde están mis cosas?-** _pregunté mientras veía cómo el agente se marchaba sin responderme._

**-Yo de ti no esperaría que te las devolvieran-** _dijo una voz que provenía de lo alto de la litera._

**-Policía corrupta-** _susurré por lo bajo para que no se escuchara._

**-¡Hey rubia! La pequeña morena es mía, ¿me escuchaste? ¡Yo la vi primero! Y lo que quiero lo consigo-** _gritó Martínez desde su celda._

A mi compañera de celda no le importó escuchar las amenazas de esa mujer, apenas se inmutó de la cama. Aproveché la situación para observar más detenidamente el lugar. Las paredes eran grises, proporcionando a la habitación más seriedad de la que ya tenían; la celda era pequeña y tenían un pequeño orinal, tal y como lo pintaban las películas policiacas; pero, lo que más me extrañó de aquel lugar, era que tenía un escritorio con un montón de libros encima de la mesa. No me atreví a acercarme a la mesa así que opté por examinar mi cama que, al parecer, estaba repleta de libros, al igual que la mesa.

**-Lo siento, pero no estoy acostumbrada a tener compañera-** _se disculpó bajándose de la litera y, por lo tanto, mostrándose._

**-Soy Rachel Berry-** _intenté ser cortés._

**-La simpatía y las buenas maneras no te van a servir de mucho aquí-** _dijo a la vez que despejaba mi nueva cama._

No quise seguir tentando a la suerte y decidí hacer la cama, con las sábanas que habían colocado a los pies de la misma, junto a la almohada. Deduje que la cama de abajo sería la mía, ya que la chica rubia había vuelto a subir a la cama de arriba, dándome a entender que no era una mujer de muchas palabras.

Intenté que el tiempo que estuve entretenida haciendo la cama, y colocando mis cosas en la pequeña estantería situada a los pies de las literas, calmara el estado de nervios que sufría en aquel entonces. Cuando lo tuve todo ordenado, y sin saber qué más hacer… me senté en mi cama a pensar una manera de sobrevivir en este lugar.

**-¿Por qué te han encerrado?- **_preguntó desde arriba._

**-¿Eso importa?-. **

**-Para mí sí, te acabo de meter en mi celda. Al menos me gustaría saber qué has hecho-. **

Mi nueva compañera "desconocida" me estaba sacando de mis casillas con tanta preguntita. Acababa de pasar un infierno y, encima, tenía que aguantar otro interrogatorio, como si ya no hubiese pasado suficientes…

**-No suelo hablar de mi vida con desconocidos-** _me crucé de brazos._

**-Yo no soy una desconocida, su tu nueva compañera de celda- **_asomó la cabeza por la litera._

**-Al menos dime cómo te llamas-** _expresé en tono malhumorado._

**-¿No te cansas de hablar?-** _preguntó con media sonrisa._

**-Es sólo que me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona con la que voy a convivir-.**

Silencio, eso es lo que recibí después de soltar todo por mi boca. Ahora sí que la había fastidiado, la había enfadado y ahora tendría que dormir con un ojo abierto por si decidía hacerme algo.

**-Quinn-** _susurró a los 5 minutos de estar en silencio._

**-¿Qué?-** _pregunté al escuchar esa palabra._

Escuché cómo la chica tomaba impulso desde arriba para después saltar hacía donde me encontraba; se quedó de pie, frente a mí, y pude al menos observarla desde más cerca. Vestía unos pantalones marrones con una camiseta de tirantes blanca, el pelo lo tenía corto y algo alborotado. La verdad es que podría pasar por modelo perfectamente si no la hubiera conocido en estas circunstancias.

**-Quinn Fabray, mi nombre es Quinn-** _me tendió la mano._

**-Rachel Berry-** _estreché su mano._

**-Lo sé, ya me lo has dicho… ¿Me vas a decir qué has hecho para acabar aquí?-.**

Iba a responder cuando un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó por todo el pabellón de celdas dónde nos encontrábamos. Me alteré al ver cómo las celdas se abrían automáticamente y me metí por inercia en la cama, quedándome pegada contra la pared.

**-¿Qué es eso?–** _pregunté a mi compañera._

**-Es el aviso de la comida. Deben de ser ya las dos de la tarde-** _me contestó mientras se cambiaba de ropa._

Me quedé parada viendo cómo la chica se cambiaba de ropa ante mis ojos, colocándose la horrible camisa de color beige que minutos antes me habían dado a mí.

**-¡Vamos! Sólo tenemos 5 minutos para llegar al comedor. ¡Cámbiate!-** _me gritó extrañada por mi reacción._

**-No tengo hambre-.**

**-Tienes que comer, si no, no probarás bocado hasta las 8-.**

**-Prefiero quedarme aquí-** _dije mientras me agarraba las piernas como una niña pequeña._

**-Lo que tú quieras, pero no te muevas de la celda-.**

Quinn salió de la celda un tanto preocupada, al fin y al cabo no era tan mala como la pinté al principio. Yo necesitaba estar a solas ese tiempo que duraba la comida.

A los 5 minutos de estar sentada en la cama, decidí acercarme al escritorio que se situaba en la pared de enfrente, junto a una silla y una lamparita de luz. El poco tiempo que había estado frente a la celda de Martínez, había sido suficiente para cerciorarme de que no tenía como ésta un escritorio y, aun así, daba la sensación de ser una celda más pequeña.

Miré el montoncito de libros de la mesa y encontré libros de literatura clásica, arte e historia… Al parecer, mi compañera tenía muy buen gusto con la lectura, pero no fue lo que realmente me llamó más la atención del lugar. Sí lo hizo el gran montón de fotografías que pude observar en la pared que se situaba frente al escritorio, junto a la litera de arriba; eso despertó mi curiosidad mucho más incluso que su afición a la lectura.

**-He estado esperando a que aparecieras en la comida, morena-** _dijo una voz familiar._

**-¿Qué quieres?-** _pregunté con algo de temor al ver que Martínez se encontraba apoyada en la puerta de mi celda._

**-Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente-** _contestó mientras se acercaba a mí con paso firme._

**-No sé de qué me hablas-.**

No había más espacio y mi espalda tocó el final de la celda, dejándome en una posición un tanto fácil. Noté cómo aquella mujer se acercaba, con la misma cara de sádica con la que me había mirado minutos antes, y me agarró fuertemente de los hombros.

**-No, por favor, no me hagas nada-** _cerré los ojos con fuerza._

**-Tranquila, si en el fondo te va a gustar y todo. Conmigo no te va a pasar nada aquí dentro-** _espetó mientras pasaba la lengua por mi cara, dejando su saliva en mi rostro._

**-¡Suéltala Adriana!-** _exclamó Quinn atravesando con la mirada el cuerpo de la latina._

**-No te metas Fabray. Cuando acabe con ella, si quieres jugamos tú y yo un rato…-** _le insinuó mientras me apretaba más contra su cuerpo._

**-No te lo voy a repetir. Suelta a la chica y sal de mi celda-.**

**-Esto no es asunto tuyo-.**

Volví a cerrar los ojos. Estaba perdida entre los brazos de la tal Adriana cuando, de repente, escuché un fuerte golpe. Abrí los ojos y vi el gran armario que tenía sobre mí; ahora me encontraba tendida en el suelo. No podía creer que Quinn tuviese la fuerza necesaria para tumbar a la chica.

**-¿Estás bien?-** _preguntó mirándome de arriba abajo._

Sólo asentí con la cabeza. El miedo que tenía en el cuerpo me había paralizado las cuerdas vocales y más me asusté cuando vi cómo la chica se abalanzaba sobre Quinn propinándole una serie de golpes. El escándalo que se montó, debido a los gritos de ambas, alertaron a los guardas que, en pocos minutos, se metieron en la celda armados con sus porras.

**-¡Chicas! ¡Sepárense!-** _gritó uno de ellos mientras empujaba a las chicas._

Pude observar cómo el agente que me había traído a la celda se llevaba a Adriana fuera de la misma. Me quedé un tanto sorprendida por ver a Quinn sentada, apoyada en la pared de la celda, mientras se tocaba el labio; poniendo cara de dolor por tal acto.

**-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-** _pregunté mientras me acercaba hacia donde se encontraba._

**-No me gusta que entren en mi celda-** _espetó clavándome la mirada._

En ese momento me quedé decepcionada con su respuesta. Ilusa de mí por creer que se preocupaba por mí… En este lugar la única persona que importa es uno mismo y tus posesiones y, viendo nuestra celda, comprendía que la gente quisiera entrar en ella.

**-Gracias-** _le agradecí a pesar de su respuesta._

**-La próxima vez ten más cuidado-** _se levantó con dificultad del suelo._

**-Sólo estaba…-.**

Era algo extraño, pero la chica que se encontraba frente a mí imponía y, por alguna extraña razón, me dejaba sin habla.

-**Fabray, tiene que venir conmigo-** _ordenó el agente entrando de nuevo en la celda._

**-Vengo en seguida, no te metas en más problemas… Por cierto, no intentes tocar mis cosas-** _me dijo antes de irse con aquel agente._


	3. Rachel Berry

_**Rachel Berry**_

Habían pasado un par de horas o, al menos, eso me parecía a mí. Me di cuenta de que el tiempo en este lugar es muy relativo y el estar tumbada en la cama, mirando la litera de arriba, hacía que el tiempo se pasase más lento. Las puertas de mi celda se abrían dejando pasar a mi compañera, que no traía muy buen aspecto pues tenía una tirita en la frente y el labio algo hinchado.

**-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te han hecho?-** _miles de preguntas se me atoraron en la boca._

**-Me duele la cabeza y no estoy de humor para aguantar tu interrogatorio-** _caminó hasta la litera y con un ágil movimiento se subió en ella._

No tengo dudas, mi compañera de celda me odia e imaginarme así el resto de las horas…posiblemente me iba a volver loca. Sin darme cuenta comencé a tararear una canción que se me vino a la mente.

**-¿Qué cantas?- **_preguntó revolviéndose en la cama._

**-**_**"I Dreamed A Dream" **_**de los miserables-** _solté como si nada._ **–Aunque si te molesta, me callo-** _comenté con la esperanza de que fuese lo contrario._

-**No me molesta, cantas bastante bien-** _soltó de manera indiferente._

**-Eso solían decir-** _me revolví inquieta en la cama._

Volvió a reinar el silencio en la celda, cuando creí que podía cruzar dos palabras con mi compañera, ésta se cerraba en sus cosas. Sin darme cuenta, solté un suspiro y seguí cantando. Cuando creía haber encontrado un poco de tranquilidad, los guardias volvían aparecer y seguían igual de desagradables que hacía unas horas.

**-¡Chicas, hora de trabajar!-** _gritaban mientras las celdas se abrían._

No sabía qué hacer, estaba perdida en aquel lugar. Inmediatamente observé cómo Quinn, con algo de dificultad, bajó de la litera colocándose la camisa beige de la cárcel.

**-¡Vamos! ¡Colócate eso!-** _me señaló mi ropa._

Me levanté y obedecí lo que me dijo sin articular ninguna palabra. Agradecí que se diera la vuelta mientras me cambiaba, pues aún no estaba acostumbrada a compartir habitación y mucho menos con una desconocida.

Mientras me abotonaba la camisa, pude ver en la espalda de Quinn su número, el 6196, con esa cifra no debía de llevar mucho tiempo aquí.

**-¡Hora del recuento y asignación de tareas!-** _escuché gritar a los guardias de nuevo._

Quinn me agarró de la mano y me sacó a la puerta de la celda, pude ver cómo las chicas estaban colocadas en fila. En el extremo de la fila se encontraba el agente Weston, con una carpeta, pasando lista.

Mientras el agente pasaba lista, pude echar un vistazo más amplio de la zona. Observé que en la pared de enfrente había marcado, en grande, un C3; supuse que ese era el número del pabellón dónde me encontraba.

Aproveché, que las mujeres estaban pendientes del agente, para observar las caras de las demás chicas que se encontraba compartiendo el mismo pabellón que yo.

**-6196-** _escuché cómo nombraba a Quinn y la observaban._ **–Hoy te encargas de la cocina-.**

**-6521-** _me observó de la misma manera que a Quinn._ **–Por ser tu primer día, acompañarás a 6196 en la cocina-.** _Ordenó mientras seguía recorriendo el largo pasillo._

Después de que el agente Weston, junto con otro compañero, terminaran de pasar lista y designar las tareas, me di cuenta cómo Quinn observaba con su gesto impasible; al menos con ella me sentiría más segura.

**-Sígueme-** _me_ _dijo mientras echaba a andar._

Me limité a ir dos pasos por detrás de ella, con la cabeza agachada. Noté cómo la gente iba pasando cerca de mí, pero no me atrevía a levantar la mirada así que la fijé en las piernas de Quinn. En menos de 3 minutos llegamos a lo que sería la cocina de este lugar.

**-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-** _pregunté mirando cómo la chica se había parado en la puerta._

**-Tenemos que recoger y limpiar la cocina, no es complicado-.**

No me dio tiempo a responder cuando vi cómo entraba por la puerta. Me apresuré, no quería estar sola en ese pasillo. Cuando entré me encontré con la típica cocina de instituto, pero a lo grande. Los fogones eran enormes, las cacerolas eran de tamaño industrial y el suelo estaba pegajoso.

**-No pongas esa cara… Da gracias que no te han tocado los baños-.**

**-No estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de trabajos-** _dije con cara de desagrado._

**-Pues ya va siendo hora de que vayas madurando... ¡Toma!-** _me lanzó la esponja de lavar._

Noté cómo la esponja chocaba contra mi pecho; la cogí por inercia, sin darme cuenta de que estaba más espesa que el lugar en sí. Después de asegurarme de si la esponja tenía vida propia… levanté la mirada hacía Quinn que me obervaba con cara divertida.

**-No tiene gracia- **_intenté limpiarme lo que me había salpicado._

**-Sí que la tiene… Si hubieras visto tu cara…-** _estalló en una carcajada._

Lejos de molestarme, el comentario me produjo una sensación agradable. A pesar de todo, las cosas con Quinn podían ir mejor y, con ello, que mi estancia no fuese tan aburrida.

**-¿Se supone que esto limpia?-** _señalé de nuevo el trapo._

**-No, sólo quería ver tu cara-** _dijo escondiéndose de mi mirada._

Después de dos horas limpiando aquel lugar, agradecí la tarea. Si encontraba cosas que ocupasen mi mente, el tiempo pasaría más rápido y más entretenido. Suspiré y me senté en una silla que había pegada a una de las paredes de aquella cocina enorme.

**-Estoy agotada-** _volví a suspirar._

**-Eres un poco debilucha, creo que algo de ejercicio por las mañanas te vendría bien- **_me observó con la mano en la barbilla._

**-¿Ejercicio?-. **

En aquel momento de silencio noté como las tripas me rugían, cosa que me produjo mucha vergüenza al ver cómo Quinn me miraba extrañada. Desde que comenzó toda ésta locura, apenas probaba bocado y el saltarme la comida no había sido buena idea. Cerré los ojos y me concentré para que no volviera a ocurrir, pero era imposible; estaba cansada del esfuerzo y hambrienta.

**-Se me olvidó darte esto-** _me lanzó una manzana que se sacó del bolsillo del uniforme._

**-¿Y ésto?-** _pregunté mientras miraba a la manzana que tenía entre mis manos._

**-Cuando estaba en el almuerzo…- **_se tocó la nuca buscando las palabras._ **–Y al ver que no venías… pensé que te daría hambre y te traje la manzana, pero con el follón que se montón después…-.** _Soltó algo avergonzada._

**-Gracias-. **

Me quedé mirando a Quinn durante un buen rato. Ese gesto, aunque pareciese una tontería, era un mundo aquí dentro. Noté cómo terminaba de recoger la cocina.

**-¡Se acabó el tiempo! Más vale que lo tengáis todo terminado-** _gritó un agente en la cocina perturbando el ambiente._

**-Ya está todo recogido-** _respondió tensa mi compañera._

**-Vaya, vaya…-** _me miró mientras se acercaba con paso lento._ **–Tenemos una nueva gallinita en el gallinero-** _me agarró del brazo para que me levantara de la silla._

**-¡Suéltala Hudson!-** _gritó tensando la mandíbula y los puños._

El agente me miró de forma desafiante a la vez que me soltaba bruscamente. Me llevé la mano inconscientemente al lugar dónde me había tocado mientras se dirigía de forma amenazadora hacía Quinn.

**-Estoy harto de ti, Fabray-** _dijo mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella._

**-Yo no te tengo miedo Finn-.**

**-¡Deberías!-** _golpeó la cara de mi compañera_. **–Y para ti soy el agente Hudson ¿Me entendiste?-** _gritó descontrolado._

El golpe que le propinó hizo que Quinn cayera al suelo, dándose un golpe con la mesa que se situaba tras ella. Me asusté al ver que, al principio, no se movía. Me llevé las manos a la cara y no me quedé tranquila hasta que la vi moverse con gesto de dolor. El ruido fue tan fuerte que, en menos de un minuto, la cocina se llenó de guardias.

**-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?-** _preguntó uno de los agentes._

**-Está todo controlado, la chica se ha desmayado y he venido a ver qué pasaba-** _mintió Hudson._

**-Lleve a las chicas a sus celdas-** _ordenó un agente que, por el tipo de uniforme, debía ser el jefe de sección._

**-A sus órdenes-. **

Sólo llevaba unas horas aquí para comprender la corrupción que había y me temía que no iba a ser la última cosa que viera… El tal agente Hudson nos llevó a nuestra celda, no sin antes lanzarnos una mirada amenazadora a ambas.

Quinn enseguida se sentó en la silla que estaba en nuestro escritorio y puso su mano en la cabeza. No sabía si acercarme o no, pues desde que llegué sólo le había causado problemas.

**-No me mires así-** _espetó con los ojos cerrados._

**-¿Cómo sabes que lo hago?-.**

**-Noto cómo me atraviesas con la mirada… y me temo que vas a empezar con tu ronda de preguntas-.**

**-Sólo quería disculparme, desde que he llegado… te han pegado dos veces-** _dije con tristeza._

**-No es la primera vez que me pegan aquí y tampoco será la última-** _puso una mueca de dolor al intentar levantarse._

**-No deberías moverte mucho-** _intenté frenarla._

**-Me gustaría tumbarme en la cama, pero…- **_miró hacía la litera de arriba._

**-¡Túmbate en la mía!-** _exclamé sin pensar._

**-¿Seguro que quieres que me acueste en tu cama?-** _levantó su ceja._

**-No creo que sea conveniente que subas allí arriba en tu estado y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti-** _me puse nerviosa por su cercanía._

**-Gracias-** _dijo antes de tumbarse en mi cama._

Me quedé sentada en la silla; ésa que minutos antes había abandonado Quinn. No pude dejar de observar cada mínimo detalle de sus movimientos; creo que se había quedado dormida, pues su respiración se hizo mucho más profunda y lenta. Al mirarla así, desde tan cerca, no parecía tan mala como cuando la conocí; al menos su expresión cambiaba cuando estaba dormida y relajada.

Cogí la manzana que me había dado minutos antes. Por alguna extraña razón, me quedé sonriendo al observarla; ese pequeño detalle me daba la esperanza de sobrevivir en este infierno.

**-¿Te gusta?-** _me asusté al escuchar a Quinn hablar con los ojos cerrados._

Observé con atención de nuevo a la rubia, no sabía si estaba soñando o se dirigía a mí… Ignoré el comentario y seguí comiendo el resto de la manzana.

**-Eres habladora cuando quieres-** _sonrió._

**-Pensaba que hablabas en sueños-.**

**-Hace tiempo que no sueño-** _se entristeció._

**-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-.**

**-Llevo 9 meses-.**

La chica era todo un misterio. Cuando creía que íbamos a mantener una conversación tranquila, vi cómo se levantaba de mi cama y comenzaba a caminar hacia dónde me encontraba.

**-Gracias por dejarme la cama-** _me sonrió._

**-Deberías dormir esta noche allí, tienes que recuperar fuerzas-.**

**-Ya estoy mejor, pero… gracias. Dormiré en mi cama-.**

No sé qué fijación tiene Quinn por estar en su cama, aunque pensándolo bien… no teníamos muchas cosas que hacer más que mirar el techo, a no ser…

**-¿Qué libros lees?-** _quise investigar._

**-Me gusta mucho la literatura y la fotografía… ¿Y tú?-** _me preguntó curiosa._

**-A mi leer no me va mucho. Soy más de cantar, ya sabes…-.**

**-Pues no. No lo sé, la verdad. Te acabo de conocer-** _soltó tranquila._

**-¿No sabes quién soy?-** _me indigné._

**-¿Debería?-** _dijo con el ceño fruncido y fijando su vista en mí._

**-¡Soy Rachel Berry!-** _exclamé alzando los brazos._

**-Que eres Rachel Berry lo sabía desde esta mañana-** _dijo más confundida._

**-¿Es qué no vas al teatro? ¿No lees las revistas? ¿No salías a la calle?-** _le pregunté incrédula._

**-El teatro no me va mucho, prefiero el cine. Y en cuanto a las revistas… no suelo leer ese tipo de cosas, prefiero la prensa-.**

Me quedé mirándola, ella trasmite mucha tranquilidad cuando habla. A pesar de que ese tipo de cosas me hubiesen molestado anteriormente, en una persona como ella, ahora me sentía diferente. Creo que será por el hecho de estar en la cárcel y que todo se haya acabado.

**-¿Entonces trabajas en el teatro?... ¿Rachel?-** _me pasó una mano por la cara debido a mi distracción._

**-¿Qué?-** _pregunté al volver de mi mundo._

**-Te has quedado como ida, pensaba que te había pasado algo-.**

**-Lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas-** _me avergoncé._ **-¿Qué preguntabas?-** _intenté retomar la conversación que tanto trabajo me había costado sacar._

**-¿Trabajas en el teatro?-** _preguntó ésta vez riéndose._

**-Sí, soy actriz de Broadway… Bueno, era…-** _dije agachando la cabeza._

**-Yo una vez fui al teatro, vi Chicago-** _intentó animarme._

En ese momento ya no me apetecía hablar. ¿Qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora? ¿Qué haré cuando termine de cumplir mi condena? ¿Mis amigos estarán esperándome? ¿Mi familia me volverá a querer después de esto?

**-¿En qué obras has trabajado?-** _volvía a insistir._

**-Los Miserables, Wicked y, la última que estaba haciendo, Spring Awakening-** _suspiré al mencionar la última._

**-¡Vaya! Pues entonces tienes que ser una súper estrella de Broadway-** _exclamó sorprendida por las obras que había mencionado._

**-Tanto como súper estrella… Estuve nominada al Tony por Los Miserables, pero se lo llevó ****Laura Osnes**** por Bonnie & Clyde-.**

**-Si te sirve de consuelo…A ella no la conozco tampoco-** _se colocó la mano en la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos._

No pude hacer otra que reírme al ver su cara y sus expresiones, provocando, además, que se contagiara. Había conseguido quitarme ese mal trago a su manera y, en el fondo, lo agradecía.

**-Al menos he conseguido que quitaras esa cara tan triste-** _me_ _sonrió._


	4. Visita

_**Visita**_

**-Rachel, Rachel…-** _noté como me zarandeaban._

**-Un ratito más-** _rogué escondiendo mi cara en la almohada._

**-Voy al gimnasio un ratito, ¿te vienes?-.**

**-¿Qué hora es?-** _pregunté aún con los ojos cerrados._

**-Son las 7:30-** _me sonrió._

**-¡Estás loca!-** _exclamé dándole la espalda._

**-Me tomaré eso como un no, pero deberías de buscarte un entretenimiento aquí dentro. Y algo de ejercicio no te vendría mal-** _soltó tan frescamente por su boca._

**-No suelo estar de buen humor tan temprano-** _refunfuñé._

**-No te metas en líos y nos vemos en el desayuno-** _dijo antes de marcharse de la celda._

Al cabo de pocos minutos, me giré en la cama intentando volver a coger el sueño, pero me era imposible. Al parecer, la tranquilidad que me daba la presencia de Quinn se había ido con ella. ¡Mierda, no podía dormir! Me levanté de la cama observando la celda abierta e imaginando miles de situaciones por las cuales esa tal Adriana podría hacerme picadillo antes del desayuno.

Mi primera noche en la cárcel… Ha sido horrible. Lloré hasta quedarme sin fuerzas y las pesadillas, que había sufrido durante el poco tiempo que me quedé dormida, no dejaron que mi cuerpo descansara; parecía que me habían dado una paliza y la cabeza me iba a explotar, sin contar el madrugón al que me había visto sometida gracias a mi compañera.

Me levanté, me puse la camisa, con mi número correspondiente en la espalda, y cogí las cosas de aseo; salí con algo de temor en busca de los baños. Caminé con paso algo dudoso mirando todo lo que se movía a mí alrededor; apreté las cosas que llevaba contra mi pecho, como si eso fuese a salvarme la vida ante un ataque. Ilusa de mí, iba tan asustada… que sin darme cuenta llegué al aseo que correspondía a mi pabellón; éste estaba situado al final del pasillo, tras pasar la cocina y la lavandería.

Respiré hondo al entrar pues no me había cruzado con nadie por el camino, era la ventaja que tenía salir temprano de la celda. Aunque mi suerte se acabó ahí, justo cuando escuché caer agua de una de las duchas.

Con rapidez, me situé en el lavabo y me miré al espejo. "_Parezco un verdadero zombie_", pensé mientras veía la hinchazón de mis ojos, las ojeras y la cara de perro muerto que traía esa mañana. Escuché cesar la caída del agua y, a través del espejo, pude ver cómo una chica desnuda salía de la ducha mientras cogía la toalla que había dejado en el banco.

**-¡Rachel!-** _exclamó sorprendida._ **-Pensaba que estaba sola-** _dijo mirándome algo avergonzada._

**-Lo siento-** _me disculpé sin poder quitar la vista de su cuerpo._

**-No pasa nada, aquí nos duchamos todas juntas-** _le quitó importancia._

**-¿Todas juntas?-** _pregunté extrañada._

**-Sí, después del desayuno es cuando se ducha toda la gente-.**

**-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué lo haces ahora?-** _me giré para mirarla a la cara._

Error, eso es lo que fue. Tenerla en esas condiciones, cara a cara, me hacía intimidar más y me ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya lo estaba. Creo que ella lo notó porque, al verme, sonrió y se alejó a ponerse la ropa limpia que había traído.

**-Te lo he dicho esta mañana-** _comentó mientras se terminaba de secar sus piernas._

**-¿El… qué?-** _me quedé en shock._

**-Pues que me iba a hacer ejercicio y ya aprovecho y cuando terminó pues me ducho más tranquila antes del desayuno-** _cambió a la otra pierna._

**-Es buena idea-** _dije dándome la vuelta al ver lo que venía después._

**-No hace falta que te gires, no tengo nada que tú no tengas-** _se rio._

**-Cuestión de intimidad-** _le contesté agachando la cabeza._

**-¿Desayunamos?-** _preguntó ya vestida a mi lado._

**-Pero yo no me…-** _no terminé cuando noté la mano de Quinn arrastrándome fuera de las duchas._

**-Son casi las 9, no te va a dar tiempo a comer. Hazlo después-.**

**-¿Después?-** _noté cómo la presión de mi cuerpo bajaba._

**-Sí, tranquila, no pasará nada. Suele haber un guarda vigilando-.**

**-No creo que eso me tranquilice mucho- **_solté en un tono de preocupación._

El comedor ya estaba lleno de gente. Dentro se encontraba el agente Hudson y una chica apellidaba Rose, al menos eso es lo que decía la chapa de su uniforme. Ella es blanquita de piel, morena, con unos ojos azules penetrantes y una sonrisa inocente que, por supuesto, me tranquilizaba.

**-Vamos, allí hay un par de sitios libres-** _señaló con la bandeja de comida en la mano._

Noté cómo los ojos de aquellas mujeres se posaron sobre nosotras. El comedor estaba formado por varios grupos de presas, al menos así era como parecía estar distribuida la zona por el momento. Uno de los grupos más grandes era el de Adriana que, por cierto, no nos quitaba la mirada de encima.

**-Hola Q-** _saludó una chica de color mientras juntaba el puño con el de Quinn._

**-Hola hermana-** _comentó con una sonrisa._

**-¿Quién es la morena?-** _preguntó mientras me miraba desafiante._

**-Es Rachel, mi nueva compañera de celda-. **

**-¿Compañera?-** _preguntó extrañada._

**-Me apetecía entretenimiento-** _bromeó con su amiga._

Me quedé escuchando, como si fuese un partido de tenis, la conversación que tenía esa extraña mujer con Quinn.

**-Soy Mercedes-** _me tendió la mano._

**-Encantada-** _intenté sonreír._

**-Me da a mí que no va a durar mucho aquí dentro-.**

**-No digas eso Mercedes-** _dijo Quinn._

**-Mira cómo mira el cabrón de Hudson-** _miré hacia donde estaba el policía._

**-¿Qué le pasa a ese tío?-** _pregunté curiosa debido al enfrentamiento de ayer._

**-Se oye por mi pabellón que ayer llegó muy cabreado y se desquitó con una de las chicas-** _susurró para que no se escuchara muy alto._

**-Hijo de puta…-** _noté como a Quinn le cambiaba la cara._

El desayuno pasó rápido, Mercedes era una chica divertida y simpática; ella llevaba allí un par de años y se conocía la cárcel como si fuese su casa. También era más habladora que Quinn, que sólo se limitó a escuchar y mirar, algo que me ponía verdaderamente nerviosa.

**-Hey muñeca, ¿ya te vas?-** _se acercó Adriana cogiéndome de la muñeca._

**-Suéltame-** _intenté salir del agarre._

Le pegué un guantazo en la cara; estaba muy cansada de sus amenazas. Quinn me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, supongo que nunca esperaría esa reacción de mi parte. La cara de Adriana no era tampoco una de las mejores que digamos; inmediatamente, las chicas que estaban sentadas con la chica latina, se levantaron y me rodearon.

**-¡Basta de juegos!-** _gritó la agente que estaba en el comedor._

**-Sólo estábamos saludando a nuestra amiga-** _comentó con los ojos desafiantes._

**-Será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestra celda-** _dijo Quinn agarrándome del brazo y sacándome de allí._

**-No quiero peleas en el comedor-** _ordenó la agente._

**-Lo siento Marley, no volverá a pasar-** _se disculpó Quinn._

¿Marley? La guapa agente se llama Marley y Quinn parecía que la conociese de toda la vida… Aunque, siendo así de agradable y llevando tanto tiempo allí dentro, quizás acabas simpatizando con algunos de los funcionarios de aquí.

**-¿Qué piensas?-** _preguntó al entrar en la celda._

**-¿De qué conoces a esa tal Mercedes?-.**

**-Eres directa…-** _recogió unos libros del escritorio._

**-Tú me has preguntado, yo te contesto-** _me encogí de hombros, estaba dispuesta a seguir su juego._

**-Cuando llegué a este sitio, estaba sola. Y a los pocos días… conocí a Mercedes. Ella hizo que los días aquí no fuesen tan… tan… ¿horribles?-** _frunció el ceño._

**-¿Ya está?-** _levanté una ceja._

**-Te he hecho un resumen-** _se encogió de hombros._

**-Por ahora me vale… ¿Y Marley? ¿De qué la conoces a ella?-.**

**-¿Marley?-** _se sorprendió ante mi pregunta._

**-Parece que te llevas muy bien con ella…-** _sonreí._

**-¡Para nada! Es buena chica. De hecho, una de las pocas personas de las que te puedes fiar aquí dentro… Por eso la respeto-. **

**-¿Te gusta?-** _probé suerte._

**-¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?-** _sonrió._

**-A lo mejor me estoy equivocando-.**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que me gustan las mujeres?-** _se sentó a mi lado en la cama._

**-No sé, supongo que…-**

**-Señorita Berry-** _escuché una voz fuera de la celda._

**-¡Sí!-** _exclamé levantándome como un resorte._

**-Tienes visita-** _dijo el agente mientras me acompañaba por el pasillo._

El agente me llevó del brazo por el pasillo, abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella: mi abogada. Se encontraba esperándome sentada en una silla, con gesto algo serio, mientras me miraba completamente apenada.

**-Tienes 15 minutos-** _me informó antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarnos a solas._

**-¿Cómo estás Rachel?-** _me miró con tristeza._

**-¿Tu qué crees San?-** _pregunté algo destrozada mientras me sentaba en la silla situada al frente de la de mi abogada._

**-Me puedo dar una idea-.**

**-Dime que tienes buenas noticias y que me vas a sacar de aquí ya-** _le supliqué con lágrimas en los ojos._

**-Lo siento Rach. Estoy trabajando muy duro en el caso, pero está todo muy atado y…-**

**-¡Tú no sabes lo que es esto! ¡Hasta la propia policía me trata como una mierda-** _me derrumbé._

**-Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí-** _dijo con determinación en los ojos._

Una de las cosas que caracterizan a Santana es que todo lo que promete lo cumple, aunque se le vaya la vida en ello. Por ese aspecto no me preocupo, pues confío plenamente en ella para que me saque de aquí. El problema es, en realidad, el tiempo que va a tardar en hacerlo y si iba a durar lo suficiente para comprobarlo.

Conozco a San desde que era pequeña, nos hemos criado prácticamente juntas. Nos apuntábamos a los mismos grupos de canto, al grupo de teatro… Y gané con ella las nacionales del Glee Club. Pero ella prefirió tomar otro camino diferente al mío; siempre me dijo que la fama no era para ella y se matriculó en derecho, en una universidad de Nueva York para al menos estar juntas.

**-¿Cómo están mis padres?-** _pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos._

**-Ayer estuve hablando con ellos todo el día. Vendrán en el siguiente pase de visita-.**

**-¿Y Jesse?-.**

**-No he hablado con él-** _dijo con desagrado._

**-Aunque no te lleves bien con él… debes hacerlo San, ya sabes lo importante que es para mí-** _le apreté las manos._

**-Está bien, hablaré cuando pueda con él y le diré que venga a verte-** _dijo con algo de asco. _**–¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?-. **

**-Dile a mis padres que me traigan el álbum de fotos y el mp3… Si les dejan, claro-** _comenté al recordar cómo me habían confiscado mis pertenencias al entrar._

**-Yo se lo diré, no te preocupes. Y hablaré con los guardas para que te lo hagan llegar-** _espetó sonriendo._

**-¿Hay alguna novedad en el caso?-** _pregunté esperanzada._

**-El juez dictó sentencia Rachel. Por ahora debes de cumplir la condena que te ha impuesto…-.**

**-¡5 años metida aquí!-** _exclamé horrorizada._

**-Es lo mínimo por lo que se te acusa, aunque por buen comportamiento se te reducirá la pena-.**

**-No creo que dure viva mucho tiempo. Tienes que sacarme de aquí, San-** _le supliqué._

**-Voy a presentar un recurso… Voy a hacer lo que sea para que se reabra el caso y demostrar tu inocencia-.**

**-Confío en ti-** _dije con esperanza._

**-Se acabó el tiempo señoritas-** _entró el guardia en la sala interrumpiendo la conversación con mi amiga._

**-Volveré pronto-** _me dijo antes de abrazarme._ **–Tú solo vive-.**

**-Lo intentaré-** _dije antes de ver la puerta cerrarse viendo la cara triste de mi amiga allí de pie._

El guardia me volvió a llevar a la celda, encontrándome a una Quinn expectante por mi visita. Me limité a tirarme en la cama y cerrar los ojos. El ver a mi amiga en ese estado, tan triste y preocupada, me hizo sentir muy mal; me imaginé cómo debían de estar mis padres con todo esto.

**-¿Todo bien Rachel?-** _preguntó preocupada._

**-Sí-** _contesté llorando._

**-¿Por qué lloras entonces?-.**

**-Ha venido mi abogada…-.**

**-Oh, oh… ¿Malas noticias?-** _susurró por debajo._

**-Está haciendo todo lo posible-.**

**-Eso dicen todos-** _dijo con una mueca de desagrado._

**-San no es así, ella luchará por sacarme de aquí-** _me levanté algo enfadada por el comportamiento de Quinn hacía mi amiga._

**-Parece que le tienes mucho aprecio a tu abogada…-. **

**-San es mi amiga, antes que mi abogada. Nos hemos criado juntas y… ¿Por qué te estoy contando a ti esto?-** _me quedé mirando a Quinn._

**-¿Tiene algo de malo? Me gusta saber cosas de ti-** _sonrió._

**-Siempre te ando contando cosas de mí, pero de ti no sé nada-** _me crucé de brazos enfadada._

**-Si no quieres contarme nada… lo entenderé-** _dijo mientras se preparaba para salir._

**-¿A dónde vas?-** _pregunté extrañada._

**-A tomar un poco el sol-** _me guiñó el ojo._

**-¿A tomar el sol?-** _mi cara de póker lo decía todo._

**-Sí, al patio. En días, como el de hoy, me gusta tomar un poco el sol. Además, por las mañanas tenemos las horas libres hasta la comida-** _me explicó._

**-¿Tenemos las horas libres?-** _pregunté mientras salía con ella hacia el patio._

**-Todas las mañanas. A no ser que sea algún día excepcional que tengamos turno doble de trabajo-.**

**-¿Y qué se puede hacer en las horas libres?-.**

**-Muchas cosas, aunque te parezca extraño-** _se rio al ver mi cara de incredulidad. _

**-No te rías de mí, soy nueva. No sé cómo funciona esto-** _dije indignada._

**-Aparte de gimnasio, tenemos biblioteca, salón de cine…-.**

**-¿Tenéis salón de cine?-** _pregunté ilusionada._

**-Sí. Los fines de semana suelen organizar actividades allí, ya las conocerás-.**

Casi sin darme cuenta, noté cómo los rayos del sol me cegaban los ojos. Ese sol que ansiaba tanto desde que llegué; al fin lo podía notar en mi cara, en mi piel… Era como una inyección de energía. Ya sé por qué Quinn aprovecha los días así para tomar el sol, hay que ser tonto para perderse ese lujo que nos brinda el cielo. Pero no éramos las únicas que pensábamos así pues, al igual que nosotras, casi toda la cárcel se encontraba allí reunida, convirtiéndola, a mi parecer, en un lugar hostil y peligroso.

**-Tranquila Rachel, no te pasará nada si estás conmigo-** _dijo al notar como me pegué a su brazo._


	5. Bipolar

_**Bipolar**_

El patio está bastante tranquilo. Quinn es una persona poco habladora y muy misteriosa. Cuánto más la miro, más preguntas me vienen a la mente, pero… el verla, ahí, apoyada en las gradas del patio, absorbiendo los rayos del sol, me bloquea; no me gustaría romper la perfecta armonía que se ha creado.

Los rayos de sol logran que el rubio de su corta melena brille y, a pesar de tener la piel tan pálida, el poco sol que le da le proporcionaba un color rosado en las mejillas que la hace casi perfecta.

**-Me vas a desgastar de tanto mirarme-** _me dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerrados._

**-¿No te quemas la piel? Eres muy blanca para estar así tan directa al sol-** _intenté desviar su imagen de mi mente._

**-No me suelo quemar. Además… necesito mis dosis de sol para vivir-** _dramatizó._

**-Todo está muy tranquilo-** _miré hacia todas las direcciones._

**-En días así, la gente se suele relajar y disfrutar-** _volvió a cerrar los ojos para seguir tomando el sol._

**-¿No te sueles relacionar con la gente?-** _observé que la mayoría de chicas estaban en grupos de, al menos, unas cinco chicas._

**-No suelo encajar bien en los grupos. Digamos que me gusta estar sola-.**

**-¿Te molesto?-** _pregunté dolida._

**-No lo decía por ti-** _me miró fijamente._

**-¿Por qué tanto interés en mí? Si ni siquiera antes compartías celda-** _me interesé._

**-Eres diferente a las demás-.**

**-Eres siempre tan escueta en tus contestaciones-** _me giré para darle la espalda._

**-No te enfades, por favor-** _me suplicó._ **–Es solo que llevo mucho tiempo sola y no me acostumbro a tener alguien a mi lado-** _se excusó._

**-Entiéndeme tú, parece que le hablo a la pared-.**

**-¿Preferirías haberte quedado en la celda de Adriana?-** _preguntó vacilante._

**-Ok, tienes razón… pero…-** _intenté defenderme._

**-¡Rachel!-** _me interrumpió. _**–Tendrás tiempo de conocerme-** _volvió a sonreír._

Me estaba acostumbrando a ver su sonrisa. No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre sale ella ganando. A veces me gustaría poder meterme en su cabecita y saber lo que piensa, y lo que siente, aunque pensándolo bien… ella tiene razón, vamos a estar juntas mucho tiempo y tendremos tiempo de aburrirnos.

**-¿Por qué llorabas anoche?-** _preguntó de la nada._

**-¿Me escuchaste?-** _me sorprendí._

**-Vivo arriba, ¿recuerdas? Es difícil no escucharte-** _me miró de reojo._

**-Fue mi primera noche aquí y, cuando me tumbé en la cama, se me vino todo encima-** _agaché la cabeza recordando el momento vivido._

**-Las primeras noches son así. Con los días podrás descansar mejor, ya lo verás-** _me colocó una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo._

**-Eso espero…- **_suspiré._

**-Tengo una idea-** _dijo incorporándose._ **–Acompáñame-** _volvió a sonreírme._

**-¿A dónde?-** _pregunté extrañada._

**-Tú solo sígueme-.**

Durante unos segundos dudé quedándome parada, mirándola fijamente, pero había algo en la mirada de Quinn que me hacía confiar. Ella era diferente a la mayoría de las reclusas que había conocido; me limité a seguirla, como siempre.

Abandonamos el patio por la puerta por dónde habíamos entrado. Me llevó por un pasillo que desconocía y en el cual nunca había estado.

**-Espero que esto haga tu estancia algo más agradable-** _me_ _dijo abriendo una puerta._

**-¡Una biblioteca!- **_exclamé sorprendida._ **-¿En las cárceles hay bibliotecas?-** _me llevé la mano a la barbilla._

Una sala enorme, llena de estanterías y enormes ventanales, que dejaban entrar la luz del sol y daban a la estancia un aspecto algo más agradable que el resto de las instalaciones oscuras de este lugar. Alrededor de las estanterías, había mesas con sus correspondientes puntos de luz. Al fondo, se encontraba un mostrador con una señora que, si no me equivocaba, era la que se encargaba de cuidar ese lugar.

**-¡Claro! Esto no es tan malo como parece. Aquí podrás leer, consultar e incluso estudiar una carrera-** _sonrió de nuevo._

**-¡Es fantástico! ¿Tenemos acceso cuando queramos?-** _pregunté ilusionada._

**-En las horas libres y, además, te puedes llevar los libros a la celda para leerlos allí-.**

**-¿Por eso tenías esos libros en la mesa?-** _deduje._

**-Sí, que…por cierto, tengo que devolver en unos días-.**

**-¿Tendrán la biografía de Barbra?-** _la miré con ojitos._

**-¿Quién?-** _preguntó extrañada._

Creo que mi cara lo decía todo. Ver cómo Quinn me miraba con algo de temor me produjo un poco de gracia; mi pregunta hizo que mirase a todos lados y se tocase la nuca por los nervios.

**-Si no la tienen, pregúntale a la bibliotecaria que seguro te lo encuentra-** _dijo nerviosa._

**-Ésta vez te has escapado-** _le señalé con el dedo amenazante._

**-Ya tendrás tiempo de investigar-** _me dijo al verme que me metía dentro de la biblioteca._

**-¿No nos quedamos?-** _pregunté extrañada._

**-Aún te quiero mostrar otro lugar-** _me agarró de la mano._

Me dejé llevar por su mano. No se dio cuenta, pero todo el camino que duró el trayecto, hasta el siguiente destino, fue agarrada a mi mano. Me quedé algo pensativa ante tal gesto, era una persona un tanto extraña pues a veces te daba la mano y, otras, se ocultaba tras sus propios muros.

**-¿Eres bipolar o algo?-** _pregunté sin darme cuenta._

**-¿Por qué lo piensas?-** _me miró extrañada._

**-Por esto-** _levanté nuestras manos agarradas._

**-¿Por eso tengo que ser bipolar? ¿Nunca te han llevado de la mano**_**?-**__ me miró con una ceja levantada._

**-Lo digo porque algunas veces estás tan cariñosa… y otras tan cerrada…-.**

**-Si te molesta, no lo vuelvo a hacer-** _me soltó la mano._

**-No es que me moleste…-** _me callé al ver la mirada fría en su rostro._

Bien por ti Rachel. La he vuelto a cagar, por una vez que Quinn estaba receptiva y habladora… voy y la fastidio. Doy un paso hacia adelante con ella pero, al momento, la fastidio y vuelvo dos hacia atrás.

**-Llegamos-** _dijo algo más neutral._

**-¿Es la sala de cine de la que me hablaste?-** _pregunté al abrir la puerta y ver lo que había dentro._

La sala era muy grande y espaciosa. Contaba con una televisión muy amplia, muchas sillas y una especie de escenario, con su equipo de sonido y sus luces.

**-¿Y ese escenario?-** _señalé el lugar._

**-Algunas veces viene algún cantante, algún espectáculo de magia o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra para hacernos la estancia más entretenida-** _dijo sonriendo._

**-Algo bueno en todo este pozo-** _me contagié de la sonrisa de Quinn._

**-Podrías cantar algo aquí-** _soltó sin más._

**-No sé si será buena idea…-.**

**-Me dijiste que eres actriz de Broadway. Y, bueno, aunque éste no sea un escenario de la famosa calle… al menos aquí tendrás a un público más… "selecto"-.**

**-No hace falta que lo jures, puede que salga apaleada de aquí-** _me reí ante mi comentario._

**-Y ahora te voy a enseñar el gimnasio. Aunque por la cara que me has puesto esta mañana, no sé si eso te gustará-.**

**-No es que no me guste hacer ejercicio… Es que no estoy acostumbrada mucho a madrugar, ya sabes… el trabajo y los pases nocturnos del teatro-** _me justifiqué._

**-Así que eres una chica nocturna-** _me observó entrecerrando los ojos._ **–Es bueno saberlo-.**

**-¿Saber el qué?-** _me crucé de brazos._

**-Tus hábitos-** _sonrió._ **–Por eso de que compartimos celda, no te vayas a creer que es por otra cosa-.**

**-¿Hay algo más que deba saber de éste sitio?-** _intenté desviar la conversación, por ese camino iba a perder._

**-Ya te lo iré enseñando, ¿Volvemos al patio o quieres visitar algún sitio de aquí?-.**

**-Tampoco queda mucho para la hora de la comida…-** _dije observando el reloj que había en la pared de aquella sala de cine._

**-Dentro de 45 minutos-** _giró para ver la dirección del reloj._

**-Creo que debería ducharme antes de ir a comer- .**

**-Pues entonces te dejo, yo iré a devolver los libros y recoger unos nuevos-.**

Me quedé observando cómo Quinn se perdía por el pasillo y, de repente, me sentí vacía y desprotegida. Aceleré el paso para llegar a la celda, pues tenía que recoger los utensilios de aseo. Me acordé, en ese momento, del guardia que tenía mis cosas confiscadas; tan simples como las cosas básicas: colonia, mascarilla facial... ¿Qué daño puede hacer un bote de crema para el pelo? ¿Es un arma de destrucción masiva y no me he enterado?

Recé para que la gente siguiera en el patio disfrutando del precioso sol. Deseé que estuviese vacío, como esta mañana cuando entré. Al llegar, había unas cuantas chicas, exactamente unas seis pude contar, pero al menos no parecían peligrosas.

Las duchas se encontraban en fila y separadas por un pequeño muro a los laterales; eran muy simples y dejaban poco a la intimidad. Dejé la ropa limpia en la banqueta, que se situaba justo frente a las duchas, me metí en una de ellas y dejé la toalla colgada del muro que me separaba de la ducha contigua.

El mecanismo de la ducha no era muy complicado: una tubería que conectaba a una alcachofa, un tanto rudimentaria, fijada a la pared y una simple manivela que daba paso al agua. Me desnudé lo más rápido posible y miré que no hubiese gente alrededor; al parecer las chicas estaban cada una a lo suyo. Giré la llave de paso al agua dejando que cayese al principio un hilito para que después cayera con fuerza; al menos el agua estaba templada.

Observé la pastilla de jabón que me habían dado al entrar aquí y recordé las palabras del guardia cuando me la entregó. La agarré con fuerza y comencé a enjabonarme el cuerpo. En las cosas que habían en la celda, junto a las mantas y a las toallas, se encontraba un bote de champú, que supuse también que sólo tendría uno al mes, al igual que la pastilla. Froté enérgicamente, noté la necesidad de eliminar todo el malestar que llevaba acarreando todo el día.

Cuando terminé de estar bajo el agua, cerré el grifo dejando la estancia en silencio. No me había dado cuenta, con el ruido del agua al caer al suelo, que me había quedado sola. Levanté el brazo para coger la toalla que tenía a mi derecha.

**-Bonitas piernas y bonito culo-** _escuché una voz detrás de mí._

**-¡Dios! ¡Me has asustado!-** _me llevé la mano al pecho mientras me ponía rápidamente la toalla._

**-No hace falta que te tapes, preciosa, me gustas más sin la toalla-** _dijo acercándose a mí, arrinconándome contra la pared de la ducha._

**-¡Déjame salir! ¡Socorro!-** _grité para que alguien viniera._

**-No hay nadie, muñeca. Estamos tú y yo solas-** _apoyó sus brazos contra la pared, acorralándome en ellos._

**-¡No me toques!-** _grité asustada al ver cómo intentaba meter la mano bajo la toalla._

**-Me gustan que griten-** _dijo mordiéndome el cuello._

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, aguantando el pequeño dolor que me causó aquel mordisco en el cuello, que de seguro me iba a dejar marca. Noté cómo sus manos recorrían mis piernas, haciendo subir la toalla; intenté salir de allí pero recibí un manotazo en la cara. La chica aprovechó que tenía la cara girada para besarme el cuello.

**-¡Suéltala Martínez!-** _gritó el agente Weston que ahora estaba parado en la ducha._

**-¡Mierda!-** _dijo Adriana._

**-O sales por las buenas o te saco a golpes-** _sacó la porra de su cintura._

**-Tranquilo agente, sólo estábamos pasándolo bien, ¿verdad Rachel?-** _dijo agarrándome por los hombros._

**-¿Es eso verdad 6521?-** _me preguntó con la mirada fija._

Noté cómo los brazos de Adriana se apretaban más contra mi cuerpo; si decía lo que verdaderamente pasaba, quizás me metería en problemas con la chica y la pagaría conmigo.

**-Está todo bien agente-** _agaché la mirada._

**-¿Ves?-** _dijo con una sonrisa fingida._

**-No quiero que estéis así en las duchas, para eso está el vis a vis-.**

**-Lo tendremos en cuenta agente-** _dijo Adriana separándose de mí para irse del lugar._

**-La próxima vez que te hagan esto sólo dímelo y no te lo calles-** _me_ _dijo antes de irse._

**-Gracias agente Weston-** _agradecí con la voz temblorosa debido al encuentro con Adriana._

Cuando el agente se fue, me quedé paralizada en aquella ducha, agarrando con fuerza la toalla para que no se despegara de mi cuerpo. Fui cayendo al suelo, lentamente; las piernas me flojeaban y notaba que me iba a venir al suelo si no me sentaba. De repente, las lágrimas empezaron a salir en un llanto silencioso, no podía creer lo que podían hacerme en cuestión de pocos minutos.

Cuando noté que ya no me quedaban lágrimas, y tras darme cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, me levanté con cuidado, asegurándome ésta vez que no había nadie, y me vestí rápidamente. La hora de la comida se acercaba y necesitaba encontrar a Quinn. No podía creer la dependencia que tenía con aquella chica cuando, hacía tan sólo una semana, era lo suficientemente independiente y no necesitaba de nadie para hacer mis cosas. Ahora, una simple ducha o una simple comida me estaba costando mucho esfuerzo hacerlo sola.

**-Hola Rachel, ¿qué tal la ducha?-** _me preguntó Quinn con su amable sonrisa en la mesa del enorme comedor._ **-¿Estás bien?-** _volvió a preguntar debido a mi silencio. _**-¿Y ese golpe?-** _se preocupó al ver mi expresión seria y de angustia._

No necesitó que le dijese ni una palabra; cuando vio los ojos llorosos, noté cómo levantaba la mirada buscando a una persona en el comedor. Se levantó con los puños apretados y se dirigió hacía el grupo de chicas en el que se encontraba Adriana.

**-¿Qué le has hecho hija de puta?-** _la escuché gritar desde la otra mesa._


	6. Traición

_**Traición**_

Dos días: ese era el tiempo que llevo sola en la celda. La pelea que se formó entre Quinn y Adriana provocó que las detuvieran a las dos en una celda de castigo. Estos días no he salido apenas de la celda, tan sólo para los horarios de las comidas. Mercedes me ha estado insistiendo en ir al patio o hacer alguna actividad, pero, la verdad, es que no tengo ganas de nada. La chica se esfuerza en protegerme y cuidarme y lo más seguro es que fuese por petición de Quinn.

**-6521, tienes visita de tu abogada-** _escuché al guardia decir tras la verja._

**-Gracias-** _me limité a agradecer antes de salir acompañada por la agente Rose._

Seguí el camino que me llevaba de nuevo a la habitación dónde se recibían las visitas. Después de dos días de encierro, tenía ganas de ver alguna cara amable y conocida.

**-Tenéis 15 minutos, ya sabes-** _me informó abriéndome la puerta._

**-Entendido agente-.**

Y allí se encontraba la fabulosa Santana, tan impecable como siempre, aunque esta vez iba más informal de lo que esperaba ver en ella. Vestía unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y su blazer negra, eso sí, sus vertiginosos tacones nunca podían faltar en su vestimenta; incluso cuando tenía que hacer deporte no iba sin sus zapatos de tacón.

**-No me mires así Berry, he venido así porque me urgía enseñarte algo-** _exclamó enfadada._

**-¿Ha pasado algo grave?-** _pregunté preocupada. _

La cara que traía Santana sólo podía indicar dos cosas: la primera, que se habían metido con algún ser querido y, la segunda, que se le hubiesen roto sus Louis Vuitton.

**-Rachel, siéntate-** _cerró los ojos y se sentó en la silla._

**-Me estás asustando San-** _dije tomando asiento también _**-¿Le ha pasado algo a mi familia?-.**

**-¡No! Tranquila, ellos están bien. De hecho, vendrán el lunes en horario de visitas-.**

**-¿El Lunes? ¿Por qué tan tarde?-.**

**-Estuve hablando con los guardias, cuando me fui de aquí el otro día, y me contaron que el horario de visitas de los familiares y amigos son los lunes de cinco a ocho de la tarde-.**

**-¿Y tú puedes venir cuando quieras?-** _me extrañé._

**-A mí, al ser tu abogada y al estar el caso aún en el aire, me dejan hacerte visitas para ir informándote del procedimiento-.**

**-Entonces… ¿Ha pasado algo con el caso?-** _me asusté._

**-No he venido por el caso, he venido por algo peor-** _dijo mientras buscaba en su maletín._

**-¿Algo peor que esto? No creo que me pueda pasar algo peor-** _me recosté en la silla cansada._

**-No sé si será apropiado esto que estoy haciendo, pero… Toma-** _dejó una revista en la mesa._

Me quedé durante unos minutos observando la portada de aquella revista que me había traído Santana; mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y me quedé paralizada, allí, en la silla. Santana se quedó en silencio esperando mi reacción. Ahora entendía a qué se debía su enfado.

**-¿No dices nada?-** _se desesperó._

**-¿Qué es esto San? Dime que no es verdad-** _dije con lágrimas en los ojos._

**-Me pediste que lo llamase y me encontré esto ayer en los quioscos. Me parecía justo que lo supieras cuanto antes-.**

Con miedo, agarré la revista con mis manos y la acerqué más para leer atentamente. Aquella portada era de una de las revistas más importantes de la prensa del corazón; en ella salía Jesse St. James, mi amigo, mi confidente, mi compañero, mi novio.

Leí atentamente la revista: "Siempre venía con mucha energía al trabajo, ahora entiendo todo"; "Tenía muchos malos hábitos"; "Siempre estaba de mal humor"; "Nunca llegamos a formalizar del todo la relación, había algo en ella que me daba mala espina". Esos eran algunos comentarios de los pocos que pude leer en la primera página. Entre esas líneas, había un montón de fotos del que hasta entonces había sido mi novio.

**-¡Será Cabrón!-** _exclamé al fin con la boca abierta._

**-Hablé con él, le dije que estabas muy preocupada y que necesitabas verle-.**

**-¿Qué te dijo?-** _ya ni me importaba._

**-Qué ya no quería saber nada de ti y que cuanto menos lo relacionasen contigo, mejor-.**

**-¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto San?-** _intenté buscar explicaciones que evidentemente San no me daría._

**-Ya te lo advertí cuando lo conociste, nunca me ha gustado ese chico-.**

**-Debería de haberte escuchado antes-** _dije derrotada._

**-Yo siempre tengo razón Berry, ya lo sabes-.**

**-¡Que le den! Si no fuera por mí… nunca habría triunfado en Broadway-** _exclamé cabreada._

**-Te dije que te utilizaría, pero…-.**

**-Ya, ya… Tu siempre tienes razón- **_volví a decir derrotada._

**-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya a por él?-.**

**-No quiero que te metas en problemas, San-.**

**-Me refería a la vía legal, pero si quieres… voy y le doy su merecido-** _me sonrió._

**-Prefiero no darle más bombo al asunto. Si nos metemos con él, le haremos conseguir más fama y ganar más dinero con las entrevistas-.**

**-En eso tienes razón, será mejor pasar del tema y olvidarlo-** _se cruzó de brazos pensativa._

**-¿Qué están diciendo de mí en la prensa?-. **

No sabía realmente si quería saber la respuesta a esa pregunta que le estaba formulado a Santana, pero la curiosidad era un don, o un defecto en algunos casos, que venía conmigo. Noté cómo Santana bajaba la mirada y cogía aire.

**-La mayoría de medios se han ensañado contigo, no te voy a engañar, Rachel. Pero también hay otro pequeño sector que está contigo hasta la muerte, sobre todo tu club de fans-.**

**-He llegado al fin de mi carrera-** _dije sin poder creérmelo aún._

**-Yo no tiraría todavía la toalla. Cuando salgas de aquí podrías retomar tu trabajo-.**

**-¡Y quién va a contratar a una actriz ex-presidiaria!**- _me alteré._

**-¡No me grites Rachel!-** _se alteró también._ **–Todo sería hablarlo con tu representante, ¿no? Quizás él tenga respuestas o alguna idea, no sé, para eso le pagas-.**

**-Tienes razón, no quiero adelantar acontecimientos-** _intenté tranquilizarme respirando profundamente._

**-Mañana tengo una reunión con él, ya te contaré algo-.**

**-Gracias, San, por ocuparte de todo-.**

**-No lo haría si no fueras mi mejor amiga-** _me agarró de la mano._ **-¿Qué tal tu estancia aquí?-. **

**-Pues un auténtico infierno. Hace unos días intentaron abusar de mí en los baños-** _cerré los ojos recordando el momento angustioso que había vivido._

**-¿Quién?-** _vi la cara asustada de mi amiga._

**-Una tal Adriana, pero Quinn le dio su merecido-.**

**-¿Quién es Quinn?-.**

**-Mi compañera de celda-** _contesté, sin más, a la cara extrañada de Santana._

**-¿Se porta bien contigo?-.**

**-Es muy protectora conmigo. Si no fuese por ella, creo que no seguiría viva-** _tuve que sonreír porque Santana se quedó mirando mi cara, mostrando algo de sorpresa por mi contestación._

**-¿Ha intentado abusar de ti?-** _me miró fijamente._

**-¿Quinn? ¿Abusar de mí? ¡No!-** _exclamé sorprendida y algo avergonzada por la pregunta._ **-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-** _me puse un poco nerviosa._

**-Por lo que se ve en las pelis típicas de las cárceles… cuando una chica te protege de esa manera es como si fueses de su propiedad, ya me entiendes-** _hizo un gesto juntando sus dedos. _

**-Para nada, yo no soy propiedad de nadie-** _me puse seria._

**-¿Te gusta esa chica?-** _disparó de repente._

**-¿Por qué dices esas cosas? Sabes perfectamente que me gustan los chicos y que, hasta hace unos minutos, tenía novio-.**

**-Lo digo porque te has puesto muy nerviosa cuando he preguntado por esa chica. Además, con los tiempos que corren no sería tan extraño que te gustasen las chicas, ya sabes lo que dicen de los famosos-. **

**-Yo siempre he respetado toda forma de amar y cada cual es libre para elegir a quien quiera, pero no creo que sea lo mío-.**

**-Lo que tú digas Rachel…-.**

**-Señoritas, se ha acabado el tiempo-** _dijo Marley al entrar en la habitación._

**-Una lástima, me hubiese gustado saber más de tu compañera de celda-** _dijo burlándose de mí._

**-No tiene ni puta gracia, San. Aun así, gracias por venir a verme, siempre es agradable ver a tu mejor amiga-** _le agradecí abrazándola._

**-Vendré siempre que pueda y me permitan, claro. Buena suerte y cuídate Rach-** _se despidió de mí saliendo por la otra puerta que comunicaba con la habitación._

**-Te olvidas esto Rachel-** _me dijo la agente entregándome la revista que estaba en la mesa._

¿Rachel? ¿Me ha llamado Rachel? ¡Qué extraño! Se nota cuándo una persona es amable y agradable con sólo un simple gesto, el tono de voz empleado… y Marley desprendía dulzura por todos los poros.

**-¿Me puedo llevar la revista?-** _pregunté incrédula._

**-No veo por qué no deberías-** _me sonrió._

**-Gracias-** _cogí la revista y salí acompañada de la agente._

**-¿Sabes cuándo van a soltar a la señorita Fabray?–** _pregunté de camino a mi celda._

**-¿Fabray?-** _preguntó extrañada._

**-Sí, la reclusa 6196. Lleva en la celda de castigo dos días-.**

**-¡¿Quinn está en la celda de castigo?!-** _exclamó algo sorprendida._

**-¿No lo sabías?-.**

**-He estado librando estos días-** _volvió a ponerse seria._

Marley me llevó hasta mi celda. Desde que le nombré lo de la celda de castigo, se quedó algo seria y no pronunció palabra alguna. Al final me quedé sin saber cuánto tiempo iba a estar encerrada mi compañera en ese sitio de castigo; las horas sin ella me estaban resultando eternas y aburridas.

Me tumbé en la cama y me puse a leer la revista que me había traído mi amiga Santana, y que la amable de la agente Rose me había dejado quedarme. Me quedé un rato observando las fotos de Jesse y volví a leer la entrevista detalladamente, analizando todas sus contestaciones.

Conocí a Jesse en la obra de Spring Awakening. Élera el coprotagonista ideal: era atento, dulce, respetuoso… Durante el montaje de la obra comencé a salir con él y la prensa se volvió como loca con nosotros, pues que los protagonistas de la obra de moda en Broadway estuvieran juntos en la vida real hizo que la obra recobrara más fama y más interés para el público. Por supuesto, esto fue algo que gustó mucho al director y al productor de la obra.

A mí me encantaba Jesse y él parecía estar bien conmigo… pero después de ver las duras palabras y declaraciones en la revista, y el hecho de que no quiera ni verme, me hace creer que sólo ha estado conmigo para conseguir la fama que él nunca tuvo cuando estaba en solitario.

Leyendo el resto de la revista, encontré una fotografía de mis padres que, al parecer, los periodistas habían realizado en la puerta de mi casa. Me quedé observando la expresión en sus rostros y no pude evitar preocuparme por cómo lo tendrían que estar pasando ellos. Echo mucho de menos a mis padres, en estos momentos los necesito más que nunca. Recorté con mi mano la fotografía de la revista y cogí un poco de cinta adhesiva que tenía Quinn en el escritorio para poder pegarla en la pared, cerca del cabecero de mi cama.

Nunca había visto esa preocupación en mi padre y, mucho menos, ese sufrimiento en la cara de mi madre. No era la mejor fotografía de ellos y tampoco era la manera en la que me gustaría recordarlos, pero por ahora era lo único que tenía y todo gracias a Marley. Estaré muy agradecida con ella; el que me haya dejado traerme la revista a la celda ha sido un gran detalle.

Suspiré hondo y me quedé un buen rato observando la fotografía en la pared. La vida me estaba yendo cuesta abajo, no sólo había perdido mi sueño y mi vida, también había perdido a mi novio y amigo. Ahora sólo me quedaba vivir y hacer todo lo posible por hacerme fuerte, se lo debía a Santana y a mis padres.

**-¿Te ocurre algo?-** _me preguntó Mercedes en el comedor._

**-No tengo mucha hambre-** _dije mirando el plato con mi cena._

**-Si no comes vas a caer enferma y Quinn me va a matar si dejo que eso suceda-.**

**-¿Quinn te ha mandado a protegerme?-.**

**-Más o menos-** _dijo intentando ignorarme._

**-¿Por qué?-.**

**-Se puede decir que ella ha hecho muchas cosas por mí y le debo al menos ese favor-.**

**-Yo no necesito niñera-** _espeté cabreada._

**-¿Estás segura de eso?-** _me sonrió._ **–No sé qué les das, pero todas tienen la vista puesta en ti-.**

**-¿Por qué yo?-** _me desesperé._

**-Aparte de que eres la novedad… El que Quinn te tenga bajo su protección hace que la gente te tenga ganas-.**

**-Quinn no es muy bienvenida aquí, ¿verdad?-.**

**-Digamos que, desde que llegó Quinn, las cosas cambiaron y eso a la gente no le gusta. Eso de que haya una chica que imponga tanto respeto, y que no se deje dominar por los grupos de aquí, no ayuda-.**

**-Pero si ella no hace nada malo y no se mete con nadie…-**_ intenté razonar la respuesta de Mercedes._

**-Se han dado cuenta de que atacándote hacen daño a Quinn. Estaban esperando que mostrara una debilidad y contigo la han encontrado-.**

**-¿Por qué Quinn me eligió a mí como compañera?-.**

**-Eso ya se lo tendrás que preguntar tú a ella. Yo ya he hablado demasiado y Quinn me va a matar cuando se entere de todo lo que te he dicho-.**

**-Tranquila no diré nada-.**

**-Más te vale, no quiero problemas con la rubia y me caes bien-.**

**-Gracias Mercedes, por todo-.**

**-Mira, por ahí llega Quinn-.**

No dije nada, sólo me quedé observando cómo una desmejorada Quinn caminaba hacía nosotras con la bandeja de comida en la mano. Algo extraño le sucedía, no tenía ese brillo en la mirada que suele tener y tampoco esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta de ella. Al parecer, se ha quedado más delgada y las heridas de la cara, por la pelea con Adriana, están todavía recientes.

**-¿Qué tal estás Quinn?-** _pregunté cuando se sentó a mi lado en el comedor._


	7. Confianza

_**Confianza**_

Desde que volvió Quinn de su celda de castigo no he conseguido sacarle una palabra, ni siquiera me mira, sólo me ignora. La situación se ha vuelto tensa y siento que he vuelto al mismo punto de partida.

El fin de semana llegó y, con ello, los días libres. El tiempo en los trabajos de prisión me servía para evadirme un poco; la lavandería, la cocina y el comedor eran los lugares en los que había estado trabajando en ausencia de mi compañera pero, ahora, con las horas desocupadas, el tiempo iba a ser más desesperante.

**-Van a poner Sexo en Nueva York, ¿te vienes?-. **

**-Tengo cosas que hacer Rachel-** _me_ _contestó desde la litera._

**-¿Vas a tirarte todo el día ahí tirada?-** _me enfadé._

**-No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer-.**

**-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Llevas unos días rarísima!- **_me levanté de la litera para mirarla._

**-No me pasa nada Rachel, ya te lo he dicho hace 5 minutos y las últimas veces que me has preguntado-** _dijo molesta._

**-¿Está mal que me preocupe por ti?-.**

**-¿Te preocupo?-** _me miró fijamente._

La mirada que tenía Quinn no era la misma de siempre. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros, debido a la poca claridad que entraba ese día en la celda; tenían un brillo distinto y estaban más tristes de lo normal.

**-Claro que me preocupo por ti-** _dije antes de salir de la celda._

Caminé sin mirar atrás, tampoco quería seguir aquella conversación absurda con Quinn. Necesitaba relajarme y dejar algo de espacio a mi compañera; estaba molesta y yo sólo estaba siendo un agobio para ella.

Llegué a la sala que hacía unos días me mostró Quinn y no pude evitar pensar en ese momento: Quinn y yo cogidas de la mano por este mismo pasillo. Instintivamente, miré mi mano, fijamente, deseando que la antigua Quinn volviese.

**-¿Leyendo tu futuro morena?-** _escuché la voz de Adriana._

**-¿Te han soltado?-** _expresé con la voz quebrada._

**-Sí, hace unas horas. Aunque creo que a tu amiguita la soltaron antes-** _se acercó con enfado._

**-Ella no es como tú-** _levanté la cabeza firme._

**-Te has vuelto muy valiente-** _soltó mientras pasaba la mano por mi cabello_ **–Tenemos aún un asunto pendiente-** _me susurró al oído. _

**-Tú y yo no tenemos nada pendiente-** _intenté seguir firme._

**-Ya veremos… Por ahora quiero que le digas a Quinn que se lleve cuidado-** _dijo con una sonrisa soberbia._

**-¡No te atrevas a tocarle ni un pelo!-. **

**-¡O si no qué!-** _se burló._

**-¡Martínez! ¡Aléjate de Rachel!-** _escuché la voz de Mercedes._

**-Tranquilas señoras, ya me voy-** _hizo el gesto de levantar la mano._

Mercedes, junto a tres amigas más de su bloque, llegaron hasta donde me encontraba; aún no me podía creer de dónde me había salido la voz para contestarle así a la latina.

**-¿Y Quinn?-** _preguntó Mercedes al verme sola en la puerta del salón._

**-No ha querido venir. Se ha quedado en la celda, tirada en la cama-.**

**-¿Se encuentra bien?-.**

**-No lo sé, no ha querido hablar desde que salió de la celda de castigo-.**

En ese momento pude ver cómo Mercedes hablaba con las chicas con las que venía para después comenzar a alejarse del grupo.

**-¿A dónde vas?-** _pregunté curiosa._

**-Acabo de recordar que tengo que arreglar unos asuntos… ¡Disfruta de la peli!-** _se alejó de allí._

Observaba cómo Mercedes se iba a gran velocidad por el pasillo por el que yo había llegado hacía unos minutos. Entré en la sala descubriendo a un montón de gente, pues las tardes de cine de los sábados no se las perdía nadie. Película y actuación musical, eso me comentaron ayer, y en el cartel, que se situaba a la entrada del salón, había escrito el nombre de un hombre en un idioma impronunciable que, al parecer, iba a actuar para nosotras.

15 minutos de película, eso es lo que llevo aquí sentada mirando el reloj. Miré a mi alrededor y me encontré a todas las chicas pendientes de la pantalla, que estaba situada en la pared de enfrente de la sala. La película ya la había visto, pero me apetecía compartirla con Quinn; así no era lo mismo.

Con cuidado de no llamar mucho la atención, me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia la puerta; necesitaba encontrar a Quinn. Miré en la celda y no estaba, así que me dispuse a buscarla también en la lavandería, en el comedor y en el gimnasio. Sólo me quedaba por mirar en la biblioteca, pues Quinn me dijo una vez que le gustaba estar ahí cuando quería estar sola y relajarse. Además, era el último lugar donde podría estar.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y eché un vistazo a la sala, que aparentemente estaba vacía pues casi todo el mundo se encontraba en el salón de cine viendo la película.

**-Ya la he fastidiado bastante-** _escuché la voz de Quinn al fondo de la sala._

**-¿Tanto te merece la pena?-.**

**-Gracias por cuidarla Mercedes-.**

**-Ya sabes que me puedes pedir lo que quieras-.**

**-¿Muchos problemas?-** _escuché decir a Quinn preocupada._

**-No, esa pequeña morena aunque sea una diva es muy divertida-** _se rio._

**-No hace falta que lo jures-.**

Fui acercándome con cuidado hacia donde estaban para poder escuchar mejor la conversación. Supongo que se divertían hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Sin querer, tropecé con una de las estanterías provocando que se cayeran un par de libros al suelo; fue lo suficiente escandaloso para que mi plan de espionaje fracasase.

Quinn y Mercedes me miraron con los ojos abiertos; divisaron cómo estaba en el suelo, con mi mano en un pie dolorido, mordiéndome el labio por no emitir más sonidos que pudiesen delatarme.

**-¿Qué haces aquí Rachel?-** _me preguntó Mercedes con cara sorprendida._

**-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchándonos?-** _preguntó una Quinn no muy contenta._

**-No llevo mucho tiempo, apenas 5 minutos-** _contesté avergonzada como una niña pequeña que acaba de romper el jarrón favorito de su madre._

**-No me gustan que me espíen, ni que se metan en mis cosas-** _espetó enfadada saliendo de la biblioteca._

**-La próxima vez ten más cuidado de no tropezarte si no quieres ser descubierta-** _me ayudó a levantarme._

**-¿Está muy enfadada conmigo?-** _dije mirando a la puerta mientras me tocaba el culo de la caída._

**-Ahora supongo que sí-** _me dio una palmadita en la espalda._

**-Ya no sé qué hacer Mercedes-.**

**-¿Me dejas que te dé un consejo?-.**

Simplemente me limité a asentir.

–**No la agobies Rachel y dale tiempo-** _dijo antes de marcharse también._

Y me quedé parada, con un dolor en el tobillo derecho y en el trasero debido a la caída. Llevo aquí unos 5 días y aún me siento como pez fuera del agua; apenas me adapto a la vida aquí y lo peor es que cada día me veo más extraña conmigo misma.

Regresé al salón de cine, no quería volver a la celda y enfrentarme a Quinn pues aún tengo vergüenza por lo sucedido en la biblioteca. Necesito ganar tiempo para volver a mirarle a la cara sin que me sienta mal por ello.

Las cosas en el salón estaban igual que cuando me fui hacía casi media hora; tomé el mismo asiento de antes e intenté evadirme mirando la película. No pude alargar más el tiempo, pues la película terminó y, también, las 2 horas de actuación de aquel tipo que, por cierto, cantaba fatal y tenía un aspecto rarísimo, como si lo hubiesen recogido de la calle; tenía un cántico como si estuviese haciendo yoga y apenas sabía tocar la guitarra. Voy a tener que hablar con el que organiza éste tipo de eventos para que nos ofrezcan algo mejor la próxima vez.

Sin darme cuenta, llegué a mi celda. Había pasado todo el trayecto pesando cómo iba a reaccionar con Quinn y allí la tenía, sentada en el escritorio, leyendo un libro sin percatarse aún de mi presencia.

**-Quinn-** _dije con algo de miedo en voz._

**-¿Te gustó la película?-** _ni siquiera se giró para mirarme._

**-Sí, aunque ya la había visto el día del estreno-.**

**-Por eso te aburriste y decidiste salir a dar un paseo-** _noté su voz molesta._

**-Yo… Verás… yo no quería-** _me bloqueé._

**-Si tanta curiosidad tienes, ¿por qué no me preguntas a mí directamente?-** _ésta vez sí se giró para mirarme a la cara._

**-He estado intentando acercarme a ti todo éste tiempo-.**

**-Que sea la última vez, Rachel. No me gusta que desconfíen de mí; si quieres te puedes trasladar a otra celda-.**

**-Quiero estar contigo, aquí-** _agaché mi cabeza de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento._

No la escuché hablar. Levanté de nuevo la cabeza y vi cómo se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba hacía a mí. Su expresión era seria, pero su mirada había cambiado, pues ahora era intensa y no la apartaba de mí.

**-¿Estás segura?-** _casi no había espacio entre nosotras._

**-Contigo me siento a salvo y protegida. Si me fuese de aquí creo que moriría-** _dije nerviosa por su cercanía._

**-¿Sólo por eso?-.**

¿Eso fue decepción? ¿Había decepcionado a Quinn con mi respuesta? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Estaba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que no noté cómo Quinn había retomado lo que estaba haciendo antes de mi interrupción.

**-Supongo que tu silencio es un sí-** _suspiró._

**-¿Qué lees?-** _intenté eliminar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza._

**-¿Ese es tu novio?-** _me preguntó señalando la revista que estaba encima del escritorio._

**-¿Has leído la revista?- **_me sorprendí._

**-No, pero al sentarme he visto la portada y aparecía tu nombre junto al de ese chico. Até cabos y supuse que era tu novio-.**

**-Era… Es… Bueno, era-** _dije sin saber cómo catalogarlo._

**-¿Es o no? La pregunta es así de fácil-.**

**-Técnicamente lo era cuando entré aquí. San me trajo la revista para que le echase un vistazo y, evidentemente, ya no lo es-** _me senté suspirando._

**-¿Puedo leerla?-.**

**-Claro, no hay problema-.**

Me quedé observándola apoyada en la litera, desde esa perspectiva tenía la mejor vista de su cara. Me quedé mirando cómo centraba sus ojos en el artículo de Jesse y pude notar cómo fruncía el ceño conforme iba leyendo.

**-¿Es verdad?-** _me miró fijamente esperando una respuesta._

**-¡No!-** _me alteré._

**-Son acusaciones graves-. **

**-Es todo mentira, lo hace para ganar dinero y fama-** _me defendí._

**-¿Por qué estás aquí exactamente Rachel?-** _vi cómo se levantaba para situarse junto a mí._

**-Me acusaron por tráfico de drogas-** _observé la cara perpleja de Quinn._

**-¿Qué paso?-** _se sentó en mi cama invitándome a que yo también lo hiciese._

**-Fue después de una actuación. Fui a mi camerino, como todas las noches, me cambié y, cuando salí del teatro con Jesse, unos policías me cachearon; del bolso me sacaron una bolsita de heroína, me detuvieron y me llevaron a comisaría. Allí me tomaron declaración y, a las pocas horas, encontraron más droga en mi camerino-.**

**-¿La droga no era tuya? Quiero decir, en el mundo en el que te mueves es muy común…-.**

**-¡Soy inocente! ¡Eso no era mío! ¡Alguien la puso ahí para hundirme! Si no me quieres creer, lo entiendo. Todo el mundo piensa que soy una traficante cuando en mi vida ni siquiera me he fumado un porro-. **

Me derrumbé y comencé a llorar. Estaba cansada de que la gente pensara que soy una delincuente. Las únicas personas que siempre han apostado por mi son mis padres y mi mejor amiga; ni siquiera mi novio me cree y eso me duele.

**-Te creo-** _escuché decir a Quinn._

**-¿Qué?-** _la miré sorprendida._

**-Si tú dices que eres inocente, te creo-.**

**-¿De verdad?-** _sonreí._

**-Cuando te vi por primera vez, noté que eras diferente a las demás presas de aquí dentro. Me inspiraste confianza y te vi tan asustada… que no podía permitir que la gente de aquí te destruyese-.**

**-¿Por eso me metiste contigo en la celda?-** _cuestioné sorprendida._

**-Eres de las pocas personas que me inspira confianza y, aunque no estaba segura al 100 por cien, tenía que comprobarlo. Y, por supuesto, te creo cuando dices que eres inocente-. **

No sé por qué lo hice, ni cómo tuve el valor de hacerlo, pero… en ese momento, me abracé a Quinn con todas mis fuerzas. Ese gesto era lo que necesitaba en ese instante y mi compañera creo que lo entendió porque no noté ningún ápice de apartarse de mí.

Durante el abrazo, noté el cuerpo musculoso y bien formado de Quinn; el ir al gimnasio casi a diario le estaba sentando bien, además de que desprendía un olor agradable. Había algo en ella que me proporcionaba paz.

**-¿Has hablado con Jesse?-** _se separó de mi cuerpo._

**-Santana me dijo que no quiere verme y que no quiere saber nada de mí-** _volví a sentirme mal._

**-Es un gilipollas. Es mejor olvidarse de él, no merece la pena-** _volvió a abrazarme._

Y así me quedé, de nuevo entre sus brazos. Creo que me podría acostumbrar a esta sensación; hacía días que no sentía este bienestar. Con un poco de suerte, y con el tiempo, podría olvidarme de Jesse.


	8. Familia

_**Familia**_

El fin de semana había pasado muy rápido. Desde la conversación con Quinn en la celda, las cosas volvieron a ponerse frías de nuevo; era como un tira y afloja, lo mismo se acercaba como se alejaba.

**-¿Pasa algo con el agente Weston? Te vi ayer discutir con él en el pasillo-** _pregunté._

Sabía que no era de mi incumbencia lo que se llevara con el agente, pero necesitaba saber la razón de aquel cambio. Después de verlos discutir, la actitud de Quinn se volvió más distante y estoy segura de que algo tuvo que ver con esa charla.

**-¿Otra vez espiando Berry?-** _cuestionó algo seria._

**-No estaba espiando, dio la casualidad de que pasé y os vi… pero te juro que no escuché nada-.**

**-Siempre estás en el lugar menos oportuno-.**

**-Lo siento Quinn, pensaba que había pasado algo grave-.**

**-No fue nada grave, sólo que tenía un mal día y la pagó conmigo-** _zanjó la conversación._

**-Deberías de tener más cuidado Quinn, no quiero que te vuelvan a meter en la celda de castigo-** _me preocupé._

**-Gracias, pero no te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme sola-.**

**-¡A veces eres idiota!-. **

Sin más, me tiré en la cama. Necesitaba tranquilizarme y Quinn me estaba poniendo de los nervios. Mañana sería otro día y, con un poco de suerte, el trabajo me ocuparía la mente.

Quinn no dijo nada más en toda la noche y yo tampoco tenía ganas de volver a discutir con ella. Me empezó a entrar sueño, a pesar del dolor de cabeza que tenía de todo el día, y me quedé observando la foto de mis padres antes de que definitivamente el sueño comenzase a vencerme.

**-¿A dónde vas?-** _pregunté a Quinn aún con los ojos pegados._

**-Voy al gimnasio, como siempre. Sigue durmiendo, no quise despertarte-. **

**-¿Puedo ir contigo?-** _me levanté de la cama como un resorte._

**-¿Quieres venir al gimnasio?-** _puso cara de desconcierto._

**-¿Puedo acompañarte?-** _volví a preguntarle._

**-Claro, supongo-** _vi cómo me esperaba en la puerta de la celda._

Me cambié de ropa a velocidad de la luz, pues no quería hacer esperar mucho tiempo a Quinn; después de haber accedido, no quería que se arrepintiese.

**-Ya estoy lista-** _le sonreí._

**-¿Quieres hacer ejercicio?-** _seguía sin creérselo._

**-Quiero estar en forma, nunca se sabe cuándo me va a hacer falta la fuerza-.**

Había decidido valerme por mí misma; no estaba dispuesta a esconderme en la espalda de Quinn todo el tiempo que iba a durar mi estancia en este lugar. Tenía que aprender a defenderme, a luchar… y debía de empezar, al menos, por ponerme en forma.

**-Creo que deberías de empezar por la bicicleta estática-** _me señaló la dirección de las máquinas._

**-¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?-. **

**-A mí me toca hacer algo de abdominales-. **

Vi cómo Quinn se iba hacia el banco de abdominales, dejaba sus cosas en la banqueta de enfrente, y se colocaba en posición. No quise perder más tiempo y me dirigí hacía la bicicleta que me había recomendado Quinn.

No creo que sea muy complicado de manejar; el sillín, los pedales, el manillar y…

**-¡Quinn! ¿Para qué sirve esto?– **_señalé un panel que tenía la bicicleta._

**-Eso es el panel de la bicicleta; te dice los kilómetros, la velocidad, la resistencia y esas cosas-.**

Sin pensarlo más, me subí a la bicicleta, coloqué los pies en los pedales y le di al botón de ON del panel de la bicicleta.

No tiene pinta de ser muy difícil de usar. Es como poner un microondas o enchufar una lavadora… creo.

**-¡Quinn! ¿Qué son todos estos números?- **_estaba perdida._

**-¿Te estás peleando con la bicicleta?-** _noté como volvía esa sonrisa que tanto echaba de menos._

**-No sé, he tocado los botones, pero la bicicleta está muy dura-.**

**-Le has puesto mucha resistencia, mira…-**

Quinn me fue explicando el mecanismo del panel de la bicicleta y me colocó los comandos en orden.

**-¿Mejor?-.**

**-A mí de las bicicletas convencionales, con su cestita y su timbre, no me saques-.**

**-Eres tan inocente a veces…-** _suspiró antes de marcharse a su banco de abdominales._

¡Una hora! Una hora dándole a la bicicleta como una loca y ahora no había manera de bajar del sillín. Mis músculos se habían engarrotado; me había puesto a darle a los pedales, y a pensar, y no me di cuenta del tiempo. Con dificultad, intenté bajar del sillín intentando no hacer mucho el ridículo delante de Quinn. Bastante tenía ya con ella para que se estuviese riendo ahora de mí.

**-¿Estás bien Rachel?-** _se levantó del banco y vino hacía donde estaba._

Vi cómo Quinn me miraba extrañada por mis movimientos lentos, mientras se secaba el sudor con la toalla que se había traído.

**-¡Claro! ¡No hay nada como el ejercicio a primera hora de la mañana!-** _intenté poner una sonrisa forzada, aunque me moría de dolor en el fondo._

**-¡Genial! Si te soy sincera… pensaba que no ibas a aguantar ni 10 minutos-** _sonrió._

**-Pues ya ves que no…-** _me agarré al manillar de la bicicleta para apoyarme y no caerme, las piernas me empezaban a fallar, y a temblar, debido al esfuerzo._

**-¿Vienes a la ducha?-.**

**-Sí… Ve yendo tú, que yo te sigo-** _observé cómo Quinn fruncía el ceño por mi actitud._

**-Está bien, yo me voy-.**

**-¡Nos vemos ahora!-** _grité y alcé la mano para despedirme de Quinn._

¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora cómo voy a salir de aquí? Piensa Rachel… Una pierna y después la otra. ¡Así de fácil! Con las piernas como si estuviera montando a caballo, y con un dolor que me subía de las piernas hasta la ingle, fui caminando a pasito lento hasta las duchas.

Cuando entré, vi que Quinn se había metido ya en una de las duchas y estaba cantando algo que, con el sonido del agua cayendo, no conseguía distinguir bien pero que sonaba muy bien. Tenía una voz muy sensual, pero al cantar era dulce; nada comparado con la mía, claro, pero al menos es muy agradable al oído.

Dejé mis cosas en la banqueta y me situé en la ducha contigua a la suya. Tiré mi toalla en el muro y abrí el grifo.

**-¿Rachel? ¿Eres tú?-.**

**-Sí, tranquila-** _sonreí._

**-Pensaba que te había pasado algo, como tardabas tanto en venir…-.**

**-Estaba… recogiendo todo-** _mentí, con mi velocidad había tardado mucho en llegar._

Dejé que el agua se llevara cualquier rastro de sudor; parecía que mis músculos agradecían ese cambio de temperatura. Apoyé una mano en la pared, agaché la cabeza y dejé que el agua corriese por mi nuca y mi espalda; una sensación agradable recorría mi cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando las imágenes de Adriana, de hacía unos días en la ducha, me invadieron la mente provocando que se me tensasen todos los músculos del cuerpo y el recuerdo me dejase paralizada de nuevo.

**-¡Quinn! ¿Estás ahí?-** _pregunté al no escuchar el agua de la ducha contigua._

**-Estoy secándome, ¿Ocurre algo?-.**

**-Nada, pensaba que te habías ido ya-.**

**-Es casi la hora del desayuno, pensé en ir juntas-.**

**-Enseguida termino, espérame por favor-** _supliqué._

**-No pienso irme a ningún sitio-.**

Como un rayo terminé de ducharme. Al menos tenía la seguridad de que Quinn estaba a escasos metros, sentada en el banco esperándome. Salí con algo de vergüenza de la ducha, a pesar de tener la toalla liada al cuerpo, pues me sentía desnuda cuando Quinn me miraba con esos ojos penetrantes.

**-En seguida me cambio-** _tartamudeé de la vergüenza._

**-No tengas tanta prisa-** _noté como me clavaba más aún su mirada._

¿Por qué no deja de mirarme? No me puedo vestir tranquila, me tiemblan las piernas todavía.

**-Será mejor que te espere fuera-** _captó mi incomodidad._

**-Salgo enseguida-.**

El desayuno transcurrió muy tranquilo. El madrugar para hacer algo de deporte, y tener las duchas más disponibles, era una magnífica idea y, además, te dejaba como nueva a pesar de los terribles dolores musculares que tenía de cintura para abajo.

**-6521 y 6196, tenéis visita-** _llegó el agente Hudson._

Sobre las 5 de la tarde empezaron a llegar las visitas. Me encontraba muy nerviosa, a pesar de haber estado esperando este día mucho tiempo. No podía evitar pensar en mis padres y en cómo iban a reaccionar al verme. Que me dejase Jesse era soportable, pero que mis padres me rechazasen sería lo peor.

Al entrar a la habitación, que ya conocía tan bien debido a las visitas de Santana, encontré casi todas las mesas ocupadas de gente. Quinn se quedó a mi lado buscando con la mirada a alguien que pudiese reconocer.

**-¡Mamá!-** _exclamé mientras corría hacía mis padres._

**-Cariño, ¿cómo estás? ¡Estás más delgada! ¿Comes bien?-** _me acribilló a preguntas._

En ese momento no me importaba ni el dolor de piernas de ésta mañana, ni la cara de rancia que ponía Santana ante los gestos cariñosos de mi madre. Tan sólo me apetecía estar en los brazos de mis padres y quedarme allí todo el tiempo.

**-No irás a llorar Berry-** _dijo San con desagrado._

**-Déjala San, es normal que lo haga. Nos echa mucho de menos ¿verdad hija?-** _me acarició mi padre la cabeza._

**-Cuéntanos, cariño, ¿cómo estás?-.**

**-Ahora estoy mejor que cuando entré. Al principio lo pasé muy mal, menos mal que Quinn ha estado protegiéndome todo este tiempo-** _dije mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia Quinn, que se encontraba sentada hablando con otra mujer._

**-Santana nos ha estado informando de toda las visitas y nos ha ido contando cómo te iba-** _dijo mi padre._

**-¿Te han hecho algo?-** _preguntó mi madre preocupada._

**-Tuve un pequeño altercado con una presa, pero no pasó nada-** _intenté calmar a mi madre._

Ver a mis padres en ese estado me hacía sentir mal. Ellos se preocupaban mucho por mí y se les notaba en la cara que no estaban descansando mucho. No quería preocuparles de más.

**-¿Vosotros estáis bien?-** _agarré las manos de mis padres._

**-Estamos preocupados por ti, no tenemos apenas noticias tuyas. Menos mal que San está con nosotros-.**

**-No hay de qué Shelby, hago todo lo que puedo-.**

**-Gracias San-** _miré emocionada a mi amiga._

Aunque parezca que Santana es de piedra, tenía un corazón enorme, tanto que no le cabía en el pecho. Y ella estaba dándolo todo por mí y por mi familia; era como una hermana y ella, por la familia, lo da todo y lo antepone a cualquier cosa.

**-Rachel, te hemos traído lo que nos pediste-** _dijo Hiram mientras sacaba un álbum de fotos y mi reproductor de música._

**-No sé si me van a dejar meterlo dentro de la celda- **_me desilusioné._

**-Esa chica de allí-** _dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia donde se situaba Quinn._ **-¿Quién es?-**

-**Es mi compañera de celda. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-** _me extrañé._

**-Porque no deja de mirar hacía aquí. Ella y la chica rubia de pelo largo-.**

**-La chica del pelo corto es Quinn y la otra no sé quién es; apenas me habla de su vida-** _me encogí de hombros._

La tarde había pasado muy deprisa, más de lo que hubiese querido, pero en cuestión de minutos tenía que despedirme de mi familia y de Santana. Intenté aparentar que todo estaba bien y que todo esto no era tan malo para no preocupar más a mi familia.

Por supuesto, el idiota de Finn me confiscó todas las cosas que mis padres me habían traído; lo había catalogado como peligroso. Seguramente irían a parar junto al resto de cosas que traje al entrar aquí. Hoy no iba a tener la suerte de hacía unos días; aquél en el que la agente Rose me dejó pasar la revista que me había traído Santana.

Llegué a la celda algo cabreada, no sólo porque necesitaba pasar más tiempo con mi familia, sino porque tenía ganas de tener esas cosas que me habían quitado.

**-¿Qué tal la visita?-** _me preguntó Quinn al verme con gesto furioso._

**-¡Odio a los agentes de este agujero!-** _me tumbé en la cama frustrada._

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-.**

**-Pedí a mis padres que me trajesen unas cosas, para hacer de la estancia menos horrible, y el gilipollas de Hudson me las ha confiscado-.**

**-¡Qué mala suerte! Hay algunos que si te dejan entrarlas-.**

**-¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti con la chica?-** _pregunté curiosa._

**-¿Con la chica?-** _preguntó sorprendida._

**-¿Es tu novia o algo?-.**

**-¿Te interesa saberlo?-** _me levantó la ceja._

**-No, lo decía porque es la misma chica que sale en tus fotos-** _señalé las fotos que tenía Quinn en la pared de su litera._

**-Te fijas en todo-** _sonrió._

**-Es difícil no fijarse cuando estás encerrada entre cuatro paredes-.**

**-¿Eran tus padres?-** _me evadió de nuevo._

**-Sí, Shelby e Hiram-** _le mostré la foto de ellos en la pared._

**-Se parecen mucho a ti, tu madre sobre todo-.**

**-Al menos veo que estás de buen humor-** _me sorprendí ante el cambio de actitud de Quinn._

**-Brittany saca siempre lo mejor de mí-. **

**-¿Tu novia se llama Brittany?-** _le sonreí._

**-Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que fuese mi novia-** _se levantó a despegar la foto de la pared para mostrármela._

**-Esta chica de aquí, es Brittany y ese chico de la derecha es Sam-** _me dijo con la ilusión en su mirada._ **–Son mis hermanos-.**

**-Son muy guapos y todos rubios-.**

**-Gracias. Y la otra chica que vino con cara de pocos amigos… ¿Quién es?-** _se interesó._

**-Es San, mi mejor amiga y mi abogada-.**

**-¡Al fin conozco a la famosa Santana!-.**

**-¡De famosa nada!-** _me indigné._ **–Aquí la famosa soy yo-.**

**-Perdone usted señorita Berry-** _hizo una reverencia._

**-No te burles de mí Quinn, si no quieres pagar las consecuencias-.**

**-Ahora que vas al gimnasio me debería de preocupar-** _me guiñó el ojo, para después subirse a la litera y dejarme con la palabra en la boca literalmente._


	9. Efecto Fabray

_**Efecto Fabray**_

Los días en esta prisión han ido pasando. Desde que Quinn tuvo la visita de su hermana, la noto más animada y eso es de agradecer. Las cosas con Adriana se han ido calmando y los trabajos se me han hecho más amenos. Cuando no trabajo con Quinn, me tocan otras compañeras y ya estoy acostumbrada a ello.

**-¿Has visto a Quinn?-** _pregunté a Mercedes mientras dejaba mi bandeja de comida en la mesa._

**-Le tocó turno en cocina con Kitty y ya no la he vuelto a ver-** _comenzó a comer su comida._

Observé por todos los rincones del comedor, pero no tuve tanto éxito. Al fondo, a la derecha, estaba Kitty. Ella es una chica rubia, muy guapa, pero Mercedes me dijo que no me fiase de su apariencia.

**-Mató a su marido-** _soltó Mercedes de repente._

**-¿Qué?-** _la miré extrañada._

**-¡Kitty!- **_señaló con el tenedor hacía la chica._ **–Le clavó varias veces el cuchillo en el pecho a su marido- **_bajó la cabeza para seguir comiendo como si nada._

**-¿En serio?-** _fijé mi vista en la rubia de nuevo._

-**Si no me crees, ve y pregúntale tú misma-.**

En ese momento, como si supiera que estábamos hablando de ella… giró su cabeza para mirarme fijamente. Al contemplar esa mirada desafiante, y su media sonrisa, la sangre se me heló y empecé a darme cuenta que había dejado de respirar.

A los 10 minutos de estar en el comedor, empecé a preocuparme por Quinn. Después de conocer el pequeño dato sobre Kitty, la situación me inquietaba mucho más. ¿Y si le había hecho algo? ¿Y si cogió el cuchillo de la cocina y se lo clavó en un ataque de locura?

Me estaba volviendo loca. Las diferentes formas de morir en una cocina, a manos de Kitty, se me pasaron por la cabeza. En un momento de mi estado catatónico, miré hacía mi bandeja de comida observando el amasijo de carne triturada que aquí entienden por lasaña.

**-Es Quinn-** _dije en un susurro, pero lo bastante fuerte para que lo escuchase Mercedes._

**-¿Qué dices Rachel?-** _me miró extrañada._

**-Kitty ha asesinado a Quinn, la ha hecho añicos y la ha puesto en el menú-** _dije con expresión de terror._

**-Creo que deberías de dejar de consumir cosas extrañas-.**

**-¡Yo no tomo drogas!-.**

**-Pues no es esa la fama que tienes por aquí-** _soltó medio sonriendo._

**-¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con drogas!-** _levanté la voz._

**-Hey morena, cálmate, ¿quieres? Yo solo te digo lo que se comenta. Además, hasta donde yo sé, te metieron aquí por tráfico de drogas-.**

**-Soy inocente, me tendieron una trampa- **_me defendí._

**-Ya, claro… como todas-.**

No me apetecía seguir escuchando más comentarios sobre drogas y sobre mi supuesto delito. Me levanté de mi mesa, cogí la bandeja y la tiré a la basura; se me había quitado el hambre después de imaginarme el estar comiéndome a Quinn. Mercedes tenía razón, no podía dejarme llevar por las apariencias aquí dentro. Las otras presas no son como Quinn, que es una buena persona y…

¡Un momento! Me paré en seco. Desde que entré aquí lo único que sé de Quinn es que tiene dos hermanos. ¿Y si es una asesina? ¿Una desquiciada? ¿Y si es una violadora?

**-Hola Rachel- **_me saludó Quinn sonriéndome en medio del pasillo._

**-¡Estás viva!-** _me abalancé a sus brazos olvidándome por completo de lo que estaba pensando anteriormente._

**-¿Por qué no iba de estarlo?-** _se extrañó._

**-Pensaba que Kitty te había matado y te había triturado con la carne de hoy- **_dije muy deprisa y casi sin respirar._

**-Tú nivel de dramatismo me está asustando… ¿Por qué pensaste eso?-** _se separó de mi abrazo._

**-No te vi en todo el día y Mercedes me dijo que tuviste turno en la cocina con Kitty. Y después de lo que le hizo a su marido… pensé que te había pasado lo mismo-.**

**-No ha pasado nada, estoy bien ¿ves?- **_se miró a sí misma._

**-¿Por qué no has venido a comer?-** _pregunté algo más tranquila._

**-Comí algo en la cocina mientras limpiábamos y se me quitó el hambre, así que aproveché para estar un rato en la biblioteca-.**

**-Menos mal, me estaba volviendo loca. Ya me estaba imaginando que te comía un brazo o un dedo-** _suspiré aliviada._

**-¿Te imaginabas que me comías? Tienes mucha imaginación-.**

**-Sí, bueno, la historia de Mercedes me traumatizó…-** _me avergoncé._

**-Comerte, no estaría mal- **_dijo pensativa_ **–Seguro que sabes mejor que la comida de aquí dentro-** _sonrió._

El comentario de Quinn me dejó sin habla. Es la única persona que consigue hacerme callar de esa manera; es lo que yo ya he bautizado como el "efecto Fabray".

**-¿Ibas a la celda?-** _me preguntó al verme callada._

**-Estaba buscándote-** _caminé con ella hacía nuestra celda._

**-¿Para asegurarte de que estaba bien?-.**

No sabía si era la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana ese día soleado, o si era mi imaginación… pero volví a ver ese brillo en los ojos de Quinn que mostraba raras veces.

**-Sí, eres mi compañera de celda y la única persona a quién le importo… Bueno, y a Mercedes a veces- **_sonreí al recordar a la morena._

**-Me alegra de que, al menos, tu estancia aquí no esté siendo un infierno, como tú lo llamas-.**

Es ahora o nunca, me dije. Era mi oportunidad de preguntarle a Quinn todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza y, ahora, era el momento idóneo pues estaba receptiva, agradable y de buen humor.

**-¿Por qué nunca hablamos Quinn?- **_me paré en seco._

**-Siempre hablamos Rachel. Es más, nunca parás de hacerlo-** _se rio._

**-De ti, me refiero hablar de ti-.**

**-¿De mí? ¿Qué quieres saber?-** _se sentó en mi cama._

**-¿A qué te dedicas?-** _creí conveniente empezar por ahí._

Me quedé observando la expresión de su rostro; era una mezcla entre sorpresa y extrañeza. Desde luego no era el efecto que esperaba encontrar con sólo esa simple y fácil pregunta.

**-Soy informática-.**

De todas las profesiones, trabajos, hobbies, etc… Nunca me habría imaginado a Quinn de informática. No creo que sea el prototipo de persona que le gusten los ordenadores y la informática.

**-¿Sorprendida?-** _dijo levantando una ceja._

**-No… ¡No! Es sólo que no te imaginaba de informática…-. **

**-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué tienen los informáticos que yo no tenga?-** _sonrió._

**-Siempre me los imaginé, no sé… altos, con gafas, aparato en los dientes, acné… Lo típico- **_dejé de seguir con mi análisis de lo que sería para mí un informático, no la quería ofender._

**-¿Yo no doy el perfil con esa descripción?-.**

**-¡Para nada!-** _dije sin pensar._

**-¿Y de qué se supone que doy el perfil?-.**

**-De muchas otras cosas-.**

**-¿Cómo cuales? Tengo curiosidad por saber cómo me ves-** _se interesó._

**-Te imaginaba pues en algo relacionado con la publicidad… Modelo…No sé, cosas así-.**

**-¿Pensaste que soy modelo o algo por el estilo? ¿Por qué?-.**

Quinn me estaba mirando de una manera intensa, a la vez que levantaba su ceja. Volvía el efecto Fabray y necesitaba encontrar una manera que me permitiese controlarme ante tal efecto.

Empezaba a notar cómo Quinn sabía el efecto que tenía en mí esa mirada, y esos gestos… Y, obviamente, no me gusta tener la sensación de no mantener el control y saber que ella conoce cómo controlarme. No me gusta nada sentirme así.

**-A la vista está que eres muy guapa y tienes un físico espectacular-.**

**-No me suelen decir ese tipo de cosas… Gracias-.**

**-No me des las gracias, es la verdad-.**

**-¡Se me olvidaba!- **_exclamó levantándose de la cama._

**-¿Qué es?-** _pregunte al ver cómo Quinn se acercaba a una enorme bolsa de plástico situada a los pies de la litera._

**-¡He conseguido tus cosas!-** _exclamó con la bolsa en la mano._

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Abrí la bolsa y allí se encontraban todos los efectos personales que la policía de aquí me había quitado.

**-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?-.**

**-Se puede decir que tengo algunos contactos aquí dentro-.**

**-¿Marley Rose?-** _probé suerte._

**-¿Por qué piensas que es ella?-.**

**-Hace unos días te vi hablando con ella muy animadamente. Además, el día que estuviste en la celda de castigo vino a preguntarme muy preocupada; supuse que sería ella-.**

**-Eres muy observadora señorita Berry-.**

**-Eso dicen… No os habréis metido en problemas por traerme esto, ¿no?-** _me asusté._

**-Marley me debía un favor y yo le he pedido esto a cambio-.**

¿Qué clase de favor sería? Aún tenía la duda de saber por qué Quinn está en la cárcel… ¿Cómo una simple informática ha podido llegar hasta aquí? ¿Algo tipo piratería? Pinta de asesina no tiene, claro está.

**-¿Por qué te metieron aquí?-** _desvié la conversación._

**-En la empresa en la que trabajaba, me prometieron que si hacía unos pequeños favorcillos me iban a hacer socia. Ilusa de mí cuando me di cuenta de que estaba hackeando una cuenta del gobierno-.**

**-¿Y te culparon sólo a ti?-.**

**-La empresa se lavó las manos y me incriminaron sólo a mí, alegando que quería atentar un sistema público-.**

**-¿Cuántos años te cayeron?-.**

**-24 meses. Me quedan sólo 15 meses de estar aquí-.**

**-¿15 sólo?-** _me preocupé._

**-¿Qué te pasa Rachel? Te has puesto pajiza de repente…–** _se acercó hasta mí._

-**Vas a salir antes que yo…- **_agaché la cabeza._

**-Entiendo-** _me abrazó y me acarició el pelo._

**-¿Qué voy a hacer cuando tú no estés?-.**

**-Todavía queda mucho tiempo para eso, Rachel. De todas formas, tú eres fuerte y podrás sobrevivir el tiempo restante de tu condena-.**

**-Espero que tengas razón-.**

**-Además, todavía te quedan días para aborrecerme y querer que me vaya antes de aquí-.**

**-Nunca me cansaría de ti-** _sonreí agradecida por las palabras de ánimo que me brindaba._

**-Me gusta verte sonreír; tienes una sonrisa preciosa-.**

Noté cómo enseguida Quinn se arrepentía del comentario que acababa de soltar. Era la primera vez que la veía tan diferente… Cada día iba quitando una capa y conociendo a la auténtica Quinn. Aunque, a veces, no entiendo por qué se encierra de esa manera en la que suele hacerlo.

**-¿Tienes a alguien esperándote fuera?-.**

**-¿A qué te refieres Rachel?- **_se extrañó con mi pregunta._

**-Pues si, aparte de tus hermanos, tienes algún novio o novia… Padre, madre… No sé, algo-.**

**-Tenía a alguien, pero ya no importa. Supongo que habrá pasado página conmigo-.**

Sentí la necesidad de seguir preguntando sobre esa persona, pues no me había especificado sexo, ni ningún otro dato relevante. Tenía la curiosidad de saber el tipo de persona que le gusta a Quinn pero, por ahora, me tendría que conformar con saber que no es una loca o psicópata y que es igual de inocente que yo.

**-Espero que ya haya acabado el interrogatorio-. **

**-Por ahora, señorita Fabray-** _bromeé._

**-Miedo me das cuando pones esa cara-.**

**-Hay un dicho en mi familia que dice: "lo que un Berry se propone, lo consigue"-.**

**-¿Eso de dónde lo has sacado?-.**

**-Me lo decía siempre mi madre-. **

Al hablar de mi madre, me acordé del saco con mis pertenencias que me había conseguido Quinn. Empecé a sacar mis cosas de aseo; saqué mi colonia preferida, la destapé y olí el perfume que desprendía. Cerré los ojos para sentir más profunda esa sensación agradable de estar como en casa. También saqué mi champú con olor a coco, mis cremas hidratantes y un montón de cosas que ya ni me acordaba que había traído.

**-¿Ese es tu perfume?-** _preguntó observando cómo olía el frasco._

**-Sí, es mi favorito. Lo uso desde hace muchos años-.**

**-Huele muy bien-** _me sonrió._ **–Al menos ya conozco tu olor; aquí dentro la gente pierde su esencia-.**

**-¡Al fin!-** _exclamé sacando mi mp3._

Si de algo me pueden acusar en esta vida es de ser adicta a la música. No puedo vivir sin ella. Si me la quitan me vuelvo como un drogadicto cuando le quitan su heroína. En este lugar, necesitaba la música como el respirar y, aunque he sobrevivido tarareando algunas canciones, sentía la necesidad de escucharla en mis oídos de nuevo.

**-Sí que le tienes aprecio a ese juguetito. Yo tengo uno igual, pero apenas lo uso-.**

**-¿Tenías un mp3 y no me habías dicho nada?-** _pregunté molesta._

**-No sabía que necesitases uno. Como siempre ibas cantando tú…-.**

**-¿Ves cómo no nos comunicamos?-** _expresé algo molesta._

**-No le presto mucha atención a estas cosas. Prefiero más las fotografías, los recuerdos, los objetos, los libros…-.**

**-Aquí está-** _dije sacando un gran álbum que me había traído mi madre a mi petición._

**-¿Puedo verlo contigo?-** _preguntó poniendo morritos._

**-¡Claro! Tenemos tiempo hasta la cena-** _me senté con Quinn en la cama._

Mientras pasaba las páginas del álbum, iba relatándole a Quinn la historia de cada fotografía; desde mis primeros años de vida, pasando por las diferentes etapas de la niñez, hasta la dura adolescencia con sus efectos secundarios.

**-¿Estás bien Rachel?-** _me preguntó al ver un lágrima que había caído en el álbum._

**-Sí, es sólo que me he emocionado al ver esta foto-.**

La foto se había realizado en el salón de mi casa, la noche en la que fui nominada a los Tony. En ella, se podía observar la cara de mi madre mirándome con orgullo y adoración, a mi padre dándome todo su apoyo con su brazo rodeándome los hombros… y a Santana limpiándose las lágrimas, justo a mi izquierda.

**-Estás muy guapa con ese vestido-** _dijo observando la fotografía._

**-Fue la noche de la que te hablé; la que me nominaron al Tony-.**

**-¿Estás llorando porque perdiste?-** _preguntó al recordar la conversación que habíamos tenido días antes._

**-No, te equivocas. Yo no perdí, gané-.**

**-¡Pero… si me dijiste que se lo había llevado otra mujer! ¡Y ya se me ha olvidado el nombre!-** _espetó confundida._

**-No hablo del premio, hablo de mi familia-.**

**-¿Y éstas fotos?-** _preguntó Quinn sorprendida._

**-Estas fotos no deberían de estar aquí-** _dije cerrando el álbum de golpe._

**-¿Por qué lo cierras? Ahora que se ponía interesante…-.**


	10. Rompecabezas

_**Rompecabezas**_

Me estaba empezando a arrepentir de haber abierto mi álbum de fotos el día anterior. Desde entonces, Quinn no ha parado de meterse conmigo de todas las formas posibles; estoy conociendo una parte de Quinn un tanto pesada y cargante pero que a la vez me divierte.

**-¿Y si te dejo mi puzzle?**

**-Quinn, ya hemos hablado de eso… Espera, ¿tienes un puzzle?-** _pregunté incrédula._

**-Britt me trae muchas cosas que ella cree que son imprescindibles para matar el tiempo. Es de 5.000 piezas, pero nunca tengo la suficiente paciencia para esas cosas-** _se encogió de hombros con la fregona en la mano._

**-¿Qué más cosas escondes en la celda?**_**- **__miré curiosa._

**-Muchas cosas… Si me enseñas las fotos, prometo contártelo-** _puso pucheros._

**-No sigas por ahí. ¡Y no me pongas esa carita de puchero!-** _exclamé un tanto cansada por la insistencia._ **–Además, tenemos que terminar esto-** _señaló los baños._

**-No te pongas así Rachel. Ya sé que es desagradable esta tarea, pero es lo que toca; ya verás cómo lo terminaremos enseguida.**

**-Creo que después de esta experiencia no voy a ser la misma.**

**-Si quieres probar experiencias nuevas, me avisas.**

¿A qué ha venido eso? Me suelta eso, se da la vuelta y sigue limpiando. Creo que lo hace a posta para ponerme nerviosa; le gusta verme en ese estado, pero ésta es la última vez que me va a pillar así.

**-¿Qué has querido decir?**

**-¿De qué hablas Rachel?-** _me sonrió._

**-No, no me sonrías, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero-** _me enfadé._

**-No te enfades, es sólo que me gusta picarte de vez en cuando. No es nada por lo que preocuparse.**

Justo en el momento que me disponía a seguir atacándola, entró el agente Hudson a estropear el buen día que estaba llevando, a pesar de las pequeñas bromas de Quinn.

**-¡Fabray! El agente Weston te está buscando-** _gritó mientras me miraba con cara de loco._

**-Tengo que terminar la tarea-** _la vi tensarse agarrando el palo de la fregona con fuerza._

**-¡Es una orden Fabray! Weston te espera en tu celda, no me hagas llevarte por las malas- **_sacó su porra._

Miré con ojos suplicantes a Quinn, pues no quería que saliera molida a golpes de nuevo y por mi culpa. Quinn pareció entender mi mensaje porque, aunque fue a regañadientes, dejó la fregona y salió fuera con el ceño fruncido.

El agente Hudson esperó a que la puerta se cerrase de golpe para volver a dirigir su mirada hacía mí. Con paso lento se fue acercando y juraría que no estaba teniendo un buen día; lo imaginé por la cara de cabreado con la que se acercaba a mí. Inconscientemente, fui dando pasos hacia atrás sin quitar la vista de Finn, hasta que choqué con la pared del fondo de los baños.

**-Se te acabó la pared-** _exclamó aún más enfadado._

**-¿Qué quieres?-** _pregunté con voz temblorosa._

Finn me agarró por los hombros fuertemente y acercó su cara muy cerca de la mía. Noté como los ojos se le iban a salir de la rabia que tenía contenida en ellos y empecé a notar cómo los huesos de la espalda se presionaban contra la pared debido a la fuerza que Finn ejercía, con sus manos, sobre mí.

**-¡Ahora no te hagas la despistada!-** _gritó agitado._

**-No sé de qué me hablas-** _respondí asustada._

**-No soporto las insubordinaciones. Será mejor que Fabray y tú os portéis bien si no queréis vérselas con mi amiga-** _me_ _dijo llevándose las manos a la porra que colgaba de su cinturón._ **–Nunca doy segundas oportunidades, pero contigo haré la excepción.**

Noté cómo las manos del agente iban aflojando y su cara fue separándose de la mía lentamente, mientras seguía amenazándome con esos ojos y esa sonrisa de superioridad.

**-¡No la toques agente Hudson!-** _gritó Marley desde la puerta._

**-¿De qué estás hablando, agente Rose?-** _preguntó ya a una distancia considerada de mí._

**-Yo… pensaba que…-** _agachó la cabeza avergonzada._

**-¡Pues pensaste mal!-** _gritó enfadado._ **–Acusar a un compañero es una falta grave-** _dijo con aires de superioridad._

**-Lo siento Hudson, no volverá a ocurrir.**

**-Más te vale si no quieres que te abran un expediente y salgas de patitas a la calle-** _soltó pasando por el lado de Marley para salir del baño._

¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué Marley ha salido en mi defensa? ¿Cómo sabía ella que yo estaba aquí? Cuando me vine a dar cuenta, Marley ya había salido por la puerta y no me apetecía permanecer más tiempo en esos baños que tan malos recuerdos me proporcionaban por segunda vez. Caminé con paso acelerado, dirección a mi celda, rezando para que Quinn estuviese bien.

No tuve que recorrer mucho trayecto para encontrarme, a lo lejos, con la agente Rose, que discutía con Quinn en la puerta de mi celda. Fui acercándome, poco a poco, con la intención de poder escuchar algo de aquella acalorada conversación que estaban manteniendo ambas.

**-¡Escúchame bien Quinn!-** _gritó Marley._

**-Por favor Marley, tranquilízate-** _intentó calmarla Quinn._

**-¡No me pides que me calme! ¡Por tu culpa casi me abren un expediente y me echan a la puta calle!**

**-Lo siento, pensaba que iba a hacer algo malo y… **

**-¿Qué coño te pasa con Berry? ¿Tan importante es?-** _preguntó alterada._

**-Ya te dije que…-** _se calló al verme venir._

**-¡Vosotras dos!-** _nos señaló la agente._ **– ¡A vuestra celda! Os vais a quedar en la celda lo que queda de día; no quiero más problemas.**

**-No te pases Rose-** _escuché cómo le murmuraba Quinn._

**-¿No entendéis una orden?**

**-Sí, agente, y gracias-** _tiré de Quinn para que dejase de desafiar a Marley._

No había dado dos pasos al interior de la celda cuando noté el cuerpo de Quinn abalanzarse sobre el mío. Al principio me asusté, pues no me esperaba esa reacción por parte de mi compañera.

**-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo?-** _preguntó atropelladamente._

**-Sí, tranquila, estoy bien. No me ha hecho nada-** _me sorprendí por la reacción._

**-Menos mal-** _suspiró aliviada._

**-Sólo me amenazó sobre el incidente del otro día en la cocina.**

**-¿Qué más te dijo?-** _preguntó curiosa._

**-Que él no suele dar segundas oportunidades, excepto conmigo. **

**-El muy cabrón va a ir a por ti-** _noté cómo Quinn apretaba la mandíbula._

**-Tranquila Quinn, intentaré estar siempre rodeada de gente o contigo.**

**-¿Y si pasa lo mismo que antes? ¡No voy a poder protegerte!-** _soltó agobiada._

**-No va a pasar nada. ¿Qué me puede hacer? Si yo no me meto con nadie…-** _pregunté._

**-Tú no lo conoces. Desde que entré aquí he estado observando lo que les hace a las reclusas aquí dentro-** _comenzó a explicarme caminando de un lado a otro de la celda._

**-¿Qué pasa con él?-** _pregunté curiosa por la historia._

**-Las reclusas me cuentan que abusa de las chicas. Con eso de que tiene poder, las amenaza con matarlas para que no hablen.**

**-Vaya…**

No se me ocurrió otra expresión más coherente que decir, pues el dato que me acababa de revelar Quinn sobre el agente Hudson me parecía algo sacado de una película de terror. Me imaginé lo cerca que había estado de mí ese sádico apenas unos minutos antes y tampoco podía imaginar lo que pudiese haber hecho si Marley no hubiese entrado en ese momento. Ahora que tenía la certeza de que se había obsesionado conmigo, no iba a tener escapatoria de él; tenía que encontrar una solución y muy rápido, si no quería acabar como muñeca de uso de ese pervertido.

**-¿Qué te apetece hacer hasta la hora de cenar?-** _cambió de tema al verme la cara de pánico._

**-No creo que se pueda hacer muchas cosas en estas cuatro paredes-** _contesté con la mente aún puesta en Finn._

**-Me podrías ayudar con los puzles, si te apetece-** _dijo mientras sacaba unas cajas de detrás del escritorio._

**-¿Qué tienes guardado ahí?-** _me llamó la atención._

**-Cosas que me trae Brittany para pasar el tiempo, ya te lo dije antes. Elije: familia de gatos o el de hadas y unicornios con…-** _se quedó pensativa._ **–Con animales extraños- **_soltó con una sonrisa._

**-El de la familia de gatos.**

**-El favorito de Britt-** _espetó guardando el otro en su sitio._

**-Tu hermana te trae muchas cosas-.**

**-Sí, me trae puzles, cartas, dibujos hechos por ella, fotos… Incluso tengo su peluche de unicornio-** _sonrió recordando a su hermana._

**-La quieres mucho, ¿verdad?-** _pregunté abriendo la caja para sacar las piezas._

**-Se puede decir que es la única de mi familia que me apoya con todo esto-** _agachó la cabeza algo triste._

**-¿Tus padres? Y… ¿Tú hermano?-** _pregunté sorprendida._

**-A mi hermano supongo que no le sentó muy bien la noticia y quiso mantenerse al margen. Y mis padres…-** _enmudeció._

**-No me cuentes de tus padres si no quieres-** _comenté al verla tan apurada._

**-Gracias Rachel, la verdad es no me apetece hablar de ellos ahora-** _volvió su sonrisa, aunque algo más apagada._

Durante un buen rato, estuvimos intentando armar el puzle de la familia de los gatitos de Britt. Pude fijarme la poca paciencia que tenía mi compañera con este tipo de entretenimientos. Me quedé observando sus gestos cuando una de las piezas no lograba encajar en el hueco que ella creía el correcto; fruncía el ceño y miraba con mucha intensidad la pieza, como si por arte de magia fuese a encajar por mirarla de aquella manera.

**-No creo que esto sea lo tuyo-** _dije conteniendo la risa._

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** _preguntó con la pieza de puzle en la mano._

**-A eso-** _señalé su mano._

**-Ya te dije que no tengo mucha paciencia con los rompecabezas-** _lanzó la pieza al suelo donde estábamos armando el puzle._

**-No te enfades tan pronto-** _intenté convencerla para que volviese conmigo._

**-No se me dan muy bien estas cosas-** _se subió a la litera._

**-¿Eres así con todo?-** _pregunté enfadada por la reacción de Quinn._

No sé si formular esa pregunta había sido buena idea. Sólo con acabar la frase, noté cómo Quinn saltaba de la litera con el ceño algo fruncido. Al principio, no le di importancia hasta que vi cómo se acercaba más seria de lo normal hacía a mí.

**-¿Quieres saberlo?-** _me preguntó acercándose a mí._

**-Yo.. yo.. no quería decir-** _tartamudeé debido a la cercanía de la rubia y a sus ojos penetrantes._

**-Cuando quieras te demuestro de lo que soy capaz-** _me susurró al oído._

No sé si fue por la tensión del momento, por la intensidad de la mirada de Quinn o porque ya todo en ésta cárcel me afecta el doble, pero noté la voz de Quinn como la más sensual que había escuchado en mi vida. Cuando sentí que se separaba de mí, las piernas me temblaban y no podía quitarme el tono de voz de Quinn de mi cabeza. En mi mente resonaban sus palabras: "_Cuando quieras te demuestro de lo que soy capaz"_.

**-¿Cómo qué?-** _el subconsciente me jugó una mala pasada._

**-No sé si estás preparada para eso-** _me guiñó el ojo antes de girarse._

**-¿Y qué pasa si te digo que sí?-** _la boca me estaba perdiendo._

**-No juegues, Rachel Berry, si no te quieres quemar-** _sonrío para volver a subirse a la litera._

Iba a volver a soltar otra lindeza por mi boca, pero consideré no quemarme, tal y como ella me había recomendado. No sé cómo ha llegado la conversación hasta este punto y, lo peor de todo, es que no sé cómo había llegado yo hasta este punto. Si Santana me viese ahora, estaría riéndose de mí hasta la saciedad. Nunca me he sentido así con una mujer; con San es diferente, es algo fraternal…

Decidí sentarme de nuevo para continuar con el puzle que habíamos empezado, pues nunca me ha gustado dejar las cosas a medias y, al menos, esta tarea me mantenía con la cabeza ocupada. Cuando me vine a dar cuenta, estaba colocando la última pieza del puzle de Britt.

**-¡Vaya! Sí que eres buena con estas cosas-** _exclamó asomando la cabeza por la litera y sonriendo de esa manera especial que tanto me gusta._

**-No me gusta empezar una cosa y dejarla sin haberla terminado-** _me levanté para mirar a Quinn._

**-Es bueno saberlo.**

Las cosas desagradables sobre Finn se fueron yendo de mi mente, aunque otra cosa, que empezaba a sentir en mí, estaba causándome un auténtico rompecabezas. Y éste rompecabezas me iba a costar más trabajo de solucionar que cualquier otro.


	11. Quédate Conmigo

_**Quédate conmigo**_

**-¡San! ¿Y mis padres?-** _pregunté al encontrarme a mi amiga en día de visita._

**-Tengo una buena y una mala noticia Rachel, ¿cuál quieres que te diga primero?-** _se sentó tranquilamente en la silla._

**-De verdad, San, no sé de donde sacas la entereza-** _me senté en la silla de enfrente._

**-Cómo veo que no me contestas, empezaré con la mala… Tu padre tuvo un accidente ayer-** _respiró profundamente._

**-¡Qué!-** _me levanté sobresaltada de la silla por la noticia._

Quinn, desde el otro lado de la sala, me miraba extrañada por mi reacción; su hermana sólo sonreía ante mis gestos.

**-¡Siéntate Berry! ¡Estás armando un escándalo!-** _se levantó para sentarme en la silla de nuevo._

**-¡Cómo quieres que me calme!-** _respiré agitadamente._

**-No es nada grave… Tu padre ayer decidió dar su paseo de todas las noches, teniendo la brillante idea de ir en la bicicleta que le regalaste por su cumpleaños…-** _rodó los ojos recordando el momento._

**-¿Y qué paso? ¿Le atropelló un coche? ¿Le atacaron?**

**-Chocó contra un árbol-** _me soltó seriamente._

**-¿Un árbol?-** _de pronto empecé a sentirme mejor._

**-El muy… despistado no llevaba las luces puestas y se comió, literalmente, el árbol-** _me asombraba el gesto impasible de mi amiga mientras me contaba el relato._

**-¿Qué se ha hecho?-** _fruncí el ceño._

**-Nada grave. Le han escayolado la pierna, pero le han dado un mes de recuperación.**

**-¿Por eso no han querido venir?-** _me desilusioné._

**-Tu padre quería que Shelby viniese pero, después de ver cómo se maneja tu padre con las muletas, ella no se fiaba de dejarlo sólo y que se rompiera la otra pierna-** _sonrió por el comentario._

**-Mi padre siempre ha sido algo torpe.**

**-Ejem, ejem. No me hagas hablar Berry- **_carraspeó._

**-¿Me vas a decir entonces la buena noticia? ¿O vas a burlarte de mí torpeza?-** _me crucé de brazos y recosté mi cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la silla._

**-El juez ha aceptado mi recurso si presento alguna prueba contundente-** _abrió los ojos como platos._

Santana era una apasionada del trabajo; hablaba de él como si fuese su amante, su familia, su vida… A veces no se daba cuenta de que, cuando me contaba algún caso, no entendía ni una palabra de lo que me decía; justo como estaba ocurriendo en este instante. Sólo le hacía falta observar mi cara de extrañeza para comprender la situación.

**-No estás entendiendo ni una palabra de lo que te estoy diciendo, ¿verdad?-** _suspiró resignada._

**-Exacto-** _intenté sonreírle para que me lo explicara mejor._

**-Tú debes de ser Rachel, ¿cierto?- **_nos interrumpió la hermana de Quinn. _

**-¡Brittany! ¿Quieres dejarlas tranquilas? ¿No ves que están con un asunto importante?-** _regañó Quinn a su hermana._

**-Pero… Quinn, yo quiero conocer a Rachie-** _dijo con un acento algo infantil._

**-No te preocupes Quinn, yo también tenía ganas de conocerla-** _sonreí y me acerqué a la rubia de ojos azules._

Cuando me levanté de la silla, noté cómo el menudo cuerpo de la rubia se pegaba al mío, dejando un cálido abrazo en él. Qué diferentes son, a pesar de ser hermanas. La cara preocupada de Quinn lo decía todo.

**-Vamos Britt, no molestes-** _tiraba de la rubia para arrancarla de mi cuerpo._

**-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-** _preguntó Santana de forma molesta._

**-Soy Brittany, la hermana de Quinn, pero puedes llamarme Britt-** _se despegó de mí con un nuevo objetivo en mente._

**-¿Pero qué…?**

Santana no tuvo tiempo de protestar cuando la pequeña Brittany se había acoplado a su cuerpo de la mima manera que segundos antes había hecho conmigo.

**-Disculpa a mi hermana, a veces no sabe lo que hace… Soy Quinn Fabray-** _se presentó a Santana._

**-Soy Santana López, y quítame a esto de encima-** _puso su cara típica de desagrado._

**-Te pones muy guapa cuando te enfadas-** _soltó Brittany de repente._

Era la primera vez que veía a mi amiga de esa manera. No había conocido persona que callase a la gran Santana López y esa pequeña, e inocente rubia, lo había conseguido en segundos. Sin duda el efecto Fabray es cosa de familia y se lleva en los genes.

**-Lo siento chicas, os dejamos solas-** _volvió a agarrar a la rubia de ojos azules._

**-Pero yo quiero quedarme con Rachie y Sanny-** _puso pucheros._

**-¡No me hagas enfadar!-** _exclamó Quinn ya en su mesa._

**-Puedes quitar la cara de tonta, ya se ha ido.**

**-¿Qué has dicho?-** _giré mi cabeza para mirar de nuevo a San._

**-Te gusta la rubia oxigenada y se te ve a kilómetros-** _puso su típica cara de tener razón._

**-No es verdad-** _me enfadé._

**-Te digo lo que veo, Rachel.**

**-Al menos no me he quedado como una tonta cuando Britt te ha dicho que estabas más guapa en tu modo perra-** _venganza._

**-A lo que íbamos Berry…-** _volvió a ponerse seria._ **–Dispongo de un mes para reunir de nuevo las pruebas y encontrar nuevas evidencias; si lo consigo, podremos reabrir el caso de nuevo.**

**-¿Lo conseguirás? Si en meses no han salido nuevos indicios, no creo que salgan ahora.**

**-No descansaré hasta que no te saque de este agujero-** _era ya su orgullo el que hablaba._

El tiempo de las visitas se había terminado y, de nuevo, me dirigía a la celda con Quinn. No me había dado cuenta, en todo el trayecto de vuelta, que Quinn me estaba observando atentamente.

**-¿Malas noticias?-** _preguntó preocupada._

**-No, San ha conseguido que el juez aceptara el recurso. Tiene un mes para presentar nuevos indicios- **_solté aún pensativa._

**-¿Por eso estás tan preocupada? San parece buena abogada, seguro que logra sacarte de aquí-** _intentó animarme._

**-Seguro que sí-** _le sonreí._

Lo cierto es que, desde que San se fue, mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas a lo mismo y no era precisamente por la buena noticia que me había traído sobre el caso. Las palabras de mi amiga, sobre que Quinn me gustaba, rondaban una y otra vez; no me las podía sacar de la cabeza.

¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si el estar aquí dentro me estaba trastornando?

**-Siento lo de mi hermana, no pude retenerla-** _agachó la cabeza avergonzada._

¡Qué guapa está cuando se pone colorada…! ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

**-No pasa nada, me ha encantado conocer a tu hermana. Sois tan, tan… ¿distintas?-** _intenté buscar la palabra apropiada._

**-Brittany siempre ha sido muy especial; siempre tan inocente y, a la vez, un genio… pero lo que más me gusta de ella es su bondad-** _se le llenaba la boca de orgullo al hablar de su hermana._

**-Es muy cariñosa y agradable, tienes suerte de tener hermanos. Yo siempre quise tener uno, pero mis padres decían que estaban muy ocupados con su trabajo como para tener otro bebé.**

**-Tienes a San, ¿no?-** _me sonrió._

**-Sí, ella es especial, igual que tu hermana, pero de distinto modo-** _sonreí recordando el carácter autoritario y lo opuesta que era mi amiga a Brittany._ **–Además, no todos los días se le cierra la boca a la gran Santana-** _reí recordando el momento._

**-Pensaba que la asesinaba allí mismo, por la cara que puso.**

**-No se lo tomes en cuenta, no está muy acostumbrada a las muestras de cariño.**

**-Britt me ha dicho que te diera su unicornio. Dice que a ti te hace más falta que a mí, así que…-** _vi cómo subía hacia la litera para bajarme el bonito muñeco de peluche de su hermana._

**-Gracias, lo cuidaré con mi vida-** _sonreí mientras miraba con atención el precioso peluche._

**-Al menos tendrás compañía en la cama.**

**-¿Y tú te quedas sin nada, entonces?-** _pregunté preocupada por el regalo._

**-Si tanto te preocupa… siempre serás bienvenida en mi cama.**

Eso ya no era una indirecta de las suyas; definitivamente Quinn va a saco. Si antes tenía dudas sobre el doble sentido de Quinn… esto lo había confirmado. Una corriente me recorrió todo el cuerpo, al imaginarme una noche durmiendo en la cama de Quinn. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que sentiría si me acostase con ella, si con el sólo hecho de compartir el mismo espacio ya tenía esa sensación.

**-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?-** _pregunté con nerviosismo._

**-Si dormir es lo que quieres… está bien también-** _sonrió de manera coqueta._

En ese momento, sentí cómo el unicornio de Britt, que sostenía en mis brazos, caía al suelo debido al shock que me habían producido las palabras de Quinn. Comencé a notar cómo me faltaba el oxígeno en los pulmones; las manos me sudaban y un calor repentino empezaba a surgir en todo mi cuerpo.

**-Rachel, ¿vamos a cenar?-** _preguntó algo extrañada por mi cara._

**-¿Cenar? ¿Ahora?-** _no entendía nada._

**-Sí, hace unos minutos que sonó la alarma de la cena-** _empezó a sonreír al ver mi cara._

**-No me he enterado- **_dije incrédula._

**-Te has quedado metida en tu mundo, normal que no escucharas nada-** _me agarró de la mano para llevarme a la cafetería._

Quinn me arrastró hasta el comedor. Mi cabeza estaba puesta en la mano de la rubia, agarrando la mía. Sus manos son suaves, a la vez que fuertes, ¿será igual de suave el resto de su piel? ¿Tendrán el mismo efecto sus manos sobre mi cuerpo? No podía parar de plantearme miles de preguntas.

**-¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a Rachel?-** _preguntó Mercedes al verme la cara._

**-¿Yo? Lleva un rato así. Se mete en su mundo y se queda paralizada-** _se encogió de hombros._

**-A saber en qué cosas está pensando…-** _sonrió._

**-¡Hey! ¡Qué estoy aquí!-** _exclamé enfadada por los comentarios._

**-Ya tenía ganas de volver a escuchar tu voz chillona.**

**-Mercedes…-** _dijo Quinn._

**-¿No te hace gracia cabrearla?-** _volvió a ignorar mi presencia._

**-La verdad es que es divertido ver su cara cuando frunce el ceño. ¿Ves? ¡Esa misma!-** _exclamó mirándome._

**-Estáis insoportables hoy. ¡Me voy! **

No iba a aguantar más comentarios de aquellas dos, pues bastante mal lo estaba pasando ya como para que se estuvieran burlando de mí. Me levanté de mi silla y caminé hasta la salida.

**-¡Rachel espera!-** _escuché gritar a Quinn._

**-¿Habéis venido a por más?-** _me giré para darle la espalda._

**-Lo siento. Perdóname, por favor-** _se colocó delante de mí para que le viera la mirase a los ojos._

**-¿No puedes dominar a la gatita, rubia?-** _preguntó Adriana desde la puerta del comedor._

**-¡Piérdete Adriana!-** _contestó Quinn con mal humor._

**-Eres poca cosa para semejante mujer. Déjamela una noche y ya verás cómo la hago gritar-.**

**-Cómo le toques un pelo, te mato. ¿Me has entendido?-** _amenazó agarrando a la latina por la solapa de la camiseta._

**-No me gusta que me amenacen, Fabray. Llévate cuidado-** _noté la mirada llena de ira hacía Quinn._

**-No me das miedo, Adriana. ¿Quieres pasar unos días en la celda de aislamiento?**

**-Si con eso consigo que acabes bajo tierra… estaré encantada-** _susurró cerca de Quinn._

**-Me tienes harta con tus amenazas y tu grupito de seguidoras-** _miró a las chicas que se acercaban a Adriana._

**-¡Martínez! ¡Deja a mi amiga en paz!-** _apareció Mercedes con tres mujeres que reconocí como las que me presentó aquel día en la sala de cine._

**-Cuando no tengas a tu perro buldog detrás…-** _miró a Mercedes de reojo_**–, estarás muerta y me quedaré con el bombón que tienes de compañera.**

Lo que me faltaba por ver, una pelea de bandas. Al menos, teniendo a Mercedes y a sus amigas, teníamos alguna posibilidad de ganar; aunque el que ellas estuvieran alojadas en otro pabellón me asustaba un poco, pues Adriana estaba a unas pocas celdas de la nuestra.

**-¡Dispersaos!-** _gritó el agente Weston._ _–_**No quiero peleas en el comedor ni, en ningún otro sitio, ¿de acuerdo?**

**-Tranquilo agente, solo estábamos conversando entre amigas-** _contestó Adriana mientras ponía una sonrisa falsa._

En ese momento, se me quitaron las ganas de cenar; tan sólo quería meterme en la cama y refugiarme en la protección que me ofrecían los barrotes. Me hice una bolita en la cama, abracé fuertemente el unicornio de Britt y recé para que no nos pasase nada. No me gustaba la idea de que le hiciesen algo a Quinn, ni que la matasen por mi culpa… No lo podría soportar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir; los ojos me ardían y la angustia no se me pasaba… Me temía que iba a ser una noche larga.

Después de un rato mirando la pared de la celda, noté cómo unos brazos me rodeaban el cuerpo.

**-Tranquila Rachel, todo saldrá bien-** _escuché la voz de Quinn como un susurro en mi oreja._

**-Quinn, ¿eres tú?-** _pregunté con miedo aun sabiéndolo._

**-Sí, soy yo. No me gusta verte llorar; necesitas descansar.**

Noté cómo el cuerpo de Quinn se iba despegando al sentir cómo empecé a temblar.

**-Quédate conmigo, por favor-** _supliqué._

**-Me quedaré todo el tiempo que quieras.**

Volví a notar la cercanía de Quinn en mi cuerpo y sus brazos me rodearon con más fuerza, para proporcionándome mucha más seguridad. De repente, una sensación de bienestar empezaba a instalarse en mi cuerpo; notar la respiración de Quinn en mi espalda me tranquilizaba y sus brazos me daban el calor que necesitaba.

No podía conciliar el sueño; no por el malestar que me amenazó anteriormente, sino por el miedo de girarme y encontrarme con algo que sabía no podía manejar, ni controlar.

* * *

N/A: Esta noche, hora española, haremos TC. Esperamos que participeis. El enlace se colgará en Facebook DiLea Spain

Besos: DiLea & Dispanish


	12. Traslado

_**Traslado**_

Rachel, céntrate en Mercedes… No veo nada diferente a lo que pueda tener yo…

**-Quinn…**

**-Dime Mercedes.**

**-¿Por qué Berry no para de mirarme?**

**-No será para… Tienes razón, te está mirando con cara de psicópata.**

¿Por qué con Mercedes no me pasa? Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que parece.

**-¡Rachel!-** _me asusté con el grito de Mercedes._

**-¡Dios, me asustaste!-** _coloqué la mano en mi pecho._

**-Y tú mirada de loca a mí, pero no voy chillando por ahí.**

**-¿Qué estás diciendo?-** _pregunté extrañada._

**-Llevas como 10 minutos mirando cómo me ducho. ¿No te piensas meter en la ducha?**

Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que llevo como 10 minutos metida en mis pensamientos y lo peor es que Quinn y Mercedes se han dado cuenta.

**-Sí, ya voy-** _contesté levantándome para quitarme la ropa._

Desde que Adriana nos amenazase, hace dos días, en el comedor, Mercedes decidió ser nuestra guardaespaldas. Nos acompañaba a todos sitios; comedor, duchas, gimnasio… El único momento en el que no podía protegernos era cuando estábamos en las tareas, pero, con los guardias vigilando, no había peligro en esas horas.

**-Eres muy lenta Rachel-** _me dijo Quinn mientras salía con una minúscula toalla de la ducha._

**-Es que… yo… sólo…**

**-Entra antes de que te resfríes-** _me dijo con una sonrisa._

Me quedé paralizada con su sonrisa. Definitivamente, verla con una minúscula toalla no era lo mismo que ver a Mercedes ducharse. Me estaba volviendo loca por mi compañera de celda; muy bien, Rachel, lo que te faltaba.

**-¿Ocurre algo Rachel?-** _se preocupó Mercedes._

**-Tengo el pelo hecho un desastre-** _le contesté mirándome en el único espejo que había en los vestuarios._

**-Por eso yo me tuve que cortar el pelo, no había quién domara aquí el cabello-** _dijo Quinn entre risas._

**-¿Lo has llevado largo?-** _pregunté curiosa._

**-Sí, más o menos como tú de largo… pero me era casi imposible domarlo aquí.**

Comencé a imaginarme a Quinn con el pelo largo, pero no conseguía darme una idea. Aunque me gusta el cabello corto y despeinado de Quinn, me habría gustado conocerla de esa manera.

**-Tú tienes el pelo muy bonito, Rachel-** _me dijo muy cerca del oído._

**-Vamos tortolitas, tenemos que salir a desayunar. Me muero de hambre-** _gruñó Mercedes._

Echo de menos mi secador, mi plancha del pelo, mi bañera hidromasaje, mis aceites relajantes… Las cosas que antes pensaba que eran algo normales y cotidianas, aquí las estaba echando de menos. No basta con privarte de la libertad, sino que también te privan de las cosas que hacen la vida más normal… como, por ejemplo, una buena película con sus palomitas en el sofá de casa; las luces de Nueva York por la noche; el aire fresco de primera hora de la mañana cuando paseas por el puente de Brooklyn; los rayos de sol cuando entran por la ventana dándote en la cara, mientras estás en tu enorme cama enredada entre las sábanas…

**-No le des más vueltas a tu pelo, Rachel-** _soltó Quinn al verme pensativa._

**-No es sólo el pelo…-** _me miré un mechón mojado que me caía por los hombros._

**-¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Echo de menos estar fuera.**

**-Cuando menos te lo esperes, estarás fuera. Tómalo como una etapa transitoria; una nueva experiencia.**

**-Para ti es fácil decirlo porque en unos meses te vas de aquí-** _me puse triste al recordar el poco tiempo que me quedaba con ella._

**-También puedo portarme mal y hacer que me encierren más tiempo aquí-** _me susurró a la vez que me guiñó el ojo._

**-Yo quiero que seas libre Quinn.**

Me sonrió y siguió comiendo su desayuno. En breve nos toca la asignación de tareas y espero que no me toque con Adriana. Desde las amenazas, está muy rara y nos mira con mucho odio; no tiene buena pinta. Creo que está tramando algo y no me da muy buena espina.

**-Menos mal que nos tocó la lavandería. Otro día más en los baños y me da algo-** _suspiré aliviada después de recibir mi asignación._

**-No seas exagerada Rachel, la lavandería también es un marrón. Lavar la ropa sucia de los demás, no es muy agradable.**

**-Prefiero esto que el mismísimo infierno-** _dije haciendo referencia a los baños._

**-Lo que tú digas. Yo me conformo con estar contigo-** _me sonrió._

Tenía que preguntárselo; voy a volverme loca si no lo hago. Llevo días queriendo preguntarle a Quinn sobre sus sentimientos y a dónde quiere llegar, porque si lo que quiere es confundirme… lo está consiguiendo. Necesito quitarme este peso de encima.

**-¿Terminaste de doblar eso?-** _me preguntó con un saco de ropa._

**-Todavía me queda todo eso-** _señalé toda la ropa que me quedaba apilada._

**-Voy a poner el último saco de ropa en la lavadora y, con esto, ya habremos terminado.**

**-Voy a darme prisa.**

Ahora voy a tener que esperar a preguntarle después de comer, cuando estemos en la celda. Esto es tan complicado…

**-¿Y Mercedes?-** _pregunté con mi bandeja de comida._

**-Hoy tenía unos asuntos que atender en su pabellón y no ha podido venir-** _me explicó mientras se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca._

Quinn se quedó observando de una manera extraña; parecía que analizaba todos los movimientos que estaba haciendo.

**-¿Ocurre algo?-** _pregunté algo molesta._

**-Eso mismo me estaba preguntando yo… Llevas unos días algo rara, como metida en tu mundo.**

**-Yo no estoy rara, es sólo que estoy preocupada.**

**-¿De qué?-** _preguntó curiosa._ **–Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí-** _me agarró la mano por encima de la mesa._

Si supieras que lo que realmente me preocupa es esto… suspiré. Otra vez estaban las malditas mariposas y la corriente que me produce cada vez que hace ese gesto.

**-Confío en ti, Quinn-** _fui separando mi mano._ **–Me preocupa ella-** _señalé con mi cabeza la dirección en la que se encontraba Adriana._

**-No te preocupes por ella, es una loca posesiva-** _se encogió de hombros para seguir comiendo de su plato._

El tiempo fue pasando y ahora me encontraba tumbada en mi cama escuchando los clásicos de Broadway, en mi mp3, mientras Quinn leía otro de los muchos libros que había recogido de la biblioteca.

Quizás debería de ponerme a estudiar algo, las tardes me resultan muy aburridas y mucho más cuando Quinn se sumerge en su mundo.

De repente, un gran alboroto se formó en el pabellón. Fue tan grande que, a pesar de llevar los auriculares puestos, puede escuchar el revuelo que se estaba creando. Claro, la cara de Quinn fue de preocupación y algo de desconcierto.

**-¿Qué pasa Quinn?-** _me empecé a preocupar._

**-No lo sé-** _contestó levantándose de la silla para dirigirse fuera._

**-¿Por qué está la gente gritando?-** _me quedé de piedra al escuchar la gente._

**-Es extraño, todavía queda una semana para el martes de presa… A no ser que sea…**

**-¿Qué?-** _pregunté impaciente._

**-Es un traslado, mira-** _me señaló en la dirección en la que unos guardas llevaban a una reclusa._

La chica está siendo escoltada por un par de guardias, entre ellos se encontraba la agente Rose. La reclusa es alta; su cabello es largo y lacio; lleva la camisa con el número 0466, así que debe de llevar la vida aquí dentro. Lo que más me sorprende, de ella, es su gesto de superioridad.

**-¿Tú?-** _exclamó la rubia de pelo largo al pasar por nuestro lado._

**-¡Sigue caminado!-** _ordenó la gente Rose._

La chica seguía caminado con la cabeza girada hacía Quinn y una mirada amenazadora.

**-¿La conoces?-** _observé a Quinn paralizada y blanca como el papel._

**-Sí, la conozco de fuera. No sabía que la habían trasladado-** _dijo con miedo en los ojos._

La nueva rubia se ha parado justo en la celda de Adriana. Al parecer, va a ser la nueva compañera de la latina y eso es algo que no me gusta ni un pelo. Adriana con otra aliada que, al parecer, conoce a Quinn y que, por su reacción, creo que no son grandes amigas.

**-Quinn, ¿estás bien?-** _pregunté al ver a Quinn tumbada en la cama boca abajo._

**-Déjame Rachel, no quiero más de tus interrogatorios- **_espetó con voz preocupada._

**-No iba a hacer tal cosa, sólo quiero saber si estás bien.**

Por ese camino no iba a conseguir nada; Quinn había vuelto a su estado de mutismo, tal y como se comportaba cuando llegué aquí y todo causado por esa misteriosa chica. Tenía que abordar el asunto desde otra perspectiva.

**-¿Fue tu novia?-** _me arriesgué._

**-¿Estás de broma Rachel?-** _preguntó molesta._

**-Si te ha afectado de esa manera…**

Volvió el silencio. Ese plan no me iba a funcionar; lo único que había conseguido era cabrearla más. Rachel tú y tus grandes ideas…

Me acordé de una cosa que Quinn quería y que había insistido tanto en ver. Fui hasta donde guardaba mis cosas y saqué el álbum de fotos.

**-Toma-** _dije entregándole el álbum._

**-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?-** _me preguntó extrañada._

**-¿Llevas días molestándome por ver las fotos de mi álbum y, ahora que te dejo, no sabes qué hacer?-** _sonreí._

Se sentó mirando fijamente la cubierta del álbum; no sabía que fuese tan importante para ella. Se tomó su tiempo para abrirlo y fue pasando las primeras fotos que, en su momento, ya vimos. Inmediatamente se le dibujó una sonrisa; recordaba el momento en el que le estaba contando la historia de cada fotografía. Sin darme cuenta, me estaba poniendo nerviosa; Quinn estaba sólo a un par de páginas de mis fotos privadas.

**-¿Eres tú?-** _preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca algo abierta de la sorpresa._

**-Sí, estas son las fotografías que me sacaron para la revista asos.**

**-¡Sales espectacular!-** _exclamó._ **–Pero si ya han salido publicadas… ¿por qué no podía verlas.**

**-Estas son de la revista-** _agarré la página para pasarla._ **–Y éstas… son las que no salieron publicadas y me sacaron en plan personal. **

Si la cara de Quinn antes había sido un poema, la de ahora no tenía precio. Las fotos de la revista eran muy sugerentes, pero las que estaban allí, expuestas ahora, no dejaban nada a la imaginación. En la primera fotografía aparecía con una minúsculo tanga negro y rompiendo una mini camiseta.

**-Puedes pasar a la siguiente foto-** _le dije al ver que se había detenido por un buen rato en la misma foto._

La siguiente foto era aún peor que la anterior; estaba empezando a arrepentirme de enseñárselas.

**-¿En la playa también?-** _preguntó casi tartamudeando._

**-Es de otra sesión para una marca de bikinis-** _le expliqué mientras veía mi piel bronceada por el sol y brillante debido a los aceites que te echan._

**-Estás… ¿desnuda?-** _exclamó con los ojos como platos._

**-Tanto como desnuda…-** _dije algo avergonzada._

La foto era de una sesión en la playa. Me habían hecho una toma tumbada boca abajo, con restos de arena por el cuerpo y las gotas del agua resbalando por mi piel y por el pelo mojado.

**-Son espectaculares las fotos.**

**-Me gustan las fotos, aunque luego me de vergüenza enseñarlas.**

**-Ya no hay más-** _dijo triste._

**-Tengo más en casa. Éstas las puse aquí porque no tenía sitio donde colocarlas.**

**-¿Puedo quedarme con alguna?-** _preguntó con ojos de súplica._

**-¿Para que quieres una foto mía?-** _me entró la curiosidad._

**-Me gustaría tener un recuerdo tuyo-** _agachó la cabeza._

**-¿Cuál te gusta?-** _me mordí el labio._

**-Ésta-** _me señaló la que era la portada de la revista asos._

**-¿Y qué gano yo a cambio?-** _sonreí._

**-Elige la foto que te guste de mi álbum-** _me dijo entregándome un álbum de fotos._

Quinn nunca me había enseñado ningún álbum, sólo había visto las pocas fotografías que tenía puestas en la pared y en las que salía con sus hermanos.

Al verlas, me di cuenta de lo que me había comentado esta mañana cuando tenía el pelo largo. A mi parecer estaba igual de preciosa. Aunque el pelo corto le daba un toque sexy, el largo la hacía muy dulce; no sabría cuál elegir.

**-¿Qué piensas?**

**-No te imaginaba con el pelo largo… te queda muy bien, Quinn. Te hace parecer más dulce-** _espeté sonriente._

A diferencia de las mías, ella no tenía ninguna profesional. Había algunas fotos de estudio, pero la mayoría eran tomadas en la calle o en algún parque. Me gustaron unas en las que salía sentada en el césped, leyendo un libro, porque parecía relajada; muy diferente a como es aquí dentro. Se la veía relajada, feliz y tranquila; el tiempo que lleva aquí, la estaba cambiando.

**-Voy a quedarme con ésta-** _señalé una foto que salía con el pelo rizado, gafas de sol y una piruleta en la mano. Su cara fue de asombro porque, al parecer, no se esperaba que escogiese esa foto._

**-Vale, trato hecho-** _me tendió la mano para sellar el intercambio._

Seguí mirando el álbum y vi a Quinn con una chica, en una actitud bastante cariñosa. Empecé a sentirme mal, no me gustaba que la chica estuviera en esa actitud tan cariñosa con la rubia.

**-¿Quién es?**

**-Es mi ex novia-** _dijo sin darle importancia._

**-¡Al fin me dices que te gustan las chicas!**

**-No me gustan las etiquetas.**

**-¿Por qué te costaba tanto decírmelo cuando te preguntaba?**

**-¿Por qué tanto interés?-** _se fue acercando a mí._ **-¿Estás interesada en mí?-** _preguntó ya muy cerca de mi cara._

**-¿Qué estás diciendo, Quinn?-** _me puse a temblar._

**-Muy simple… ¿Te gusto Rachel?-** _preguntó en un tono tan sensual que me estaba derritiendo._

* * *

_Tráiler de Celda 066 disponible en el canal DiLeaSpain de YouTube._

_Gracias :)_


	13. Celos

_**Celos**_

**-¿Qué estás diciendo, Quinn?-** _me puse a temblar._

**-Muy simple… ¿Te gusto Rachel?-** _preguntó en un tono tan sensual que me estaba derritiendo._

Noté cómo estaba completamente acorralada entre la pared de la celda y el cuerpo de Quinn. Pude ver sus ojos, de un color verde oscuro, y juraría que hasta brillaban, a pesar de la poca luz que entraba en la celda. Sé que esperaba una respuesta, pero las palabras no me salían en ese momento de la garganta.

**-¿Me vas a contestar?**

**-Yo… no… Lo siento Quinn-** _giré mi cara y cerré los ojos._

Al abrir los ojos, Quinn ya no estaba encima, pues se había apartado y ahora se subía a la litera. No dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio.

De esto ya habían pasado dos días, los cuales fueron los peores en mi estancia en esta prisión. A Quinn no le ha sentado muy bien el hecho de que la rechazase; se ha vuelto distante y fría y, para colmo, pasa todo el tiempo con la nueva chica que trasladaron apenas hace unos días.

**-En serio, si la veo más veces con esa tipa voy a vomitar-** _dije a Mercedes en el patio._

**-Yo contralaría más esa boca, Rachel. Con esa chica no se juega, no después de lo que dicen por ahí de ella-** _me contestó muy seria._

**-¿Por qué tiene que ir Quinn detrás de ella como si fuese su perrito?-** _exclamé enojada._

**-¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?-** _preguntó curiosa mientras me miraba de forma directa._

Le puse mala cara, me giré y me senté de nuevo en las gradas del patio. El día no está tan estupendo como hace unos días, pues hoy está nublado, como mi estado de humor en este momento. Quinn, a lo lejos, está sentada al lado de Amanda y su compañera de celda, Adriana.

Hace unos días no se podían ver y ahora son tan amiguísimas. No puedo dejar de observar, algo molesta, cómo Amanda le susurra algo a Quinn y ésta pone mala cara. Al parecer, no está demasiado a gusto en su nuevo grupo de amigas.

**-No sé lo que habrá pasado, pero no me gusta lo que está haciendo Quinn-** _comentó Mercedes con desagrado._

**-Eso lo vamos a averiguar-** _me levanté muy decidida hacia donde se encontraba el grupo de chicas._

**-¡Berry! ¡Ven aquí!-** _gritó Mercedes al percatarse de mi ausencia._

Ya era demasiado tarde, me había levantado e iba con paso firme y decidido. Necesitaba una explicación y la iba a tener; no me importaba quién se pusiese por delante y cuán peligrosa fuese.

**-¿Qué coño quieres enana?-** _preguntó con desagrado Amanda._

**-No te pases, Amanda, de la chica me ocupo yo-** _espetó Adriana con media sonrisa._

No me importaban los comentarios de las chicas. Sólo centré la mirada en Quinn, necesitaba que me explicase todo de una vez y no iba aceptar otro mal gesto, como en estos días atrás.

**-Quiero hablar con Quinn-** _dije con voz seria._

**-¿Tú estás de coña? Vete, si no quieres que te parta esas bonitas piernas…-** _la rubia alta se levantó._

Miré a Quinn con algo de temor en los ojos. Esperaba una reacción por su parte, pero sólo se limitó a agachar la cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a seguir torturándome por aquel error? No estoy preparada para una relación en estas condiciones y, mucho menos, con una mujer. Necesitaba decírselo y explicárselo, pero mi miedo me bloquea siempre.

**-No sé lo que le habrás hecho, pero ten por seguro que no te durará mucho- **_me enfrenté a la chica._

**-¡Rachel, basta!-** _gritó Quinn._

La rubia más alta sacó su media sonrisa y se volvió a sentar, no sin antes echarme una mirada de desprecio y de soberbia.

**-Pero Quinn…**

**-Será mejor que te vayas-** _noté sus ojos suplicantes._

**-¡Estúpida Quinn!-** _exclamó Adriana antes de que me marcharse de nuevo hacía donde se situaba Mercedes._

La situación estaba empeorando pues, al parecer, Quinn había congeniado con la chica nueva. Recuerdo que me comentó que la conocía de fuera, pero por su expresión juraría que de algo no muy bueno. ¿Una ex novia quizá? No creo, la chica que salía en las fotos de Quinn no es ella…

**-Tú quieres morir antes de ganar un Tony, ¿no?-** _Mercedes se enfadó por mi intentó de hablar con Quinn._

**-Después de estar aquí encerrada, dudo mucho que me nominen a alguno.**

El resultado, después del encuentro en el patio, no había sido el que esperaba. Quinn no ha ido al gimnasio, se ha pasado las horas estudiando en la biblioteca o en la celda… Ahora le gusta pasar el tiempo con Amanda. La hora de comer había sido más de lo mismo, desafortunadamente.

**-Sigo sin poder creérmelo-** _espetó Mercedes._

**-Tranquila, yo haré que vuelva la antigua Quinn-** _dije con la mirada fija en la bandeja de comida._

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** _preguntó extrañada._

**-Por mi culpa, Quinn se ha ido con esa banda. **

**-¿Me estás diciendo que por tu culpa Quinn se ha unido a una banda?-** _dijo riéndose._

**-No tiene gracia, Mercedes… Hace unos días, antes de que sucediese eso, Quinn…- **_agache la cabeza por la vergüenza que me proporcionaba lo que estaba a punto de contarle._

**-Suéltalo Berry-** _me dijo algo más seria._

**-Ella… yo… Yo le dije que no me gustaba y se disgustó.**

**-Así que la rubia tenía tanto interés en ti porque le gustabas… Ahora me cuadra su actitud, pero no creo que sea eso lo que la llevase a cambiar de esa manera-** _dijo pensativa._

**-Voy a recuperarla-** _me levanté de la mesa decidida._

Deposité la bandeja en el carrito y salí hacia la puerta, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Quinn. Quería que entendiese que la esperaba en la celda, necesitaba ese tiempo que tenía a solas con ella sin que las demás se entrometiesen.

Estoy nerviosa, llevo como 10 minutos caminando de un lado a otro de la celda y estoy empezando a marearme. Aún no sé cómo explicarle a Quinn mis sentimientos. Me sudan las manos; hace tiempo que no me siento así, es cómo cuando iba a salir al estreno de una nueva obra de Broadway… ¡No, es peor que eso aún! Cuando estaba con Jesse… no me sentía así.

**-Me vas a marear con tanta vuelta-** _me asusté al oír la voz de Quinn en la entrada de la celda._

**-¡Has venido!-** _exclamé nerviosa mientras me quitaba el sudor de las manos con mi pantalón._

**-Vivo aquí, ¿recuerdas?-** _soltó borde._

**-¿Por qué te has vuelto tan borde conmigo?-** _pregunté molesta por la actitud de la rubia._

**-¿Acaso te importa?-** _preguntó con desgana._

**-Pues claro que me molesta. Me importas y mucho, además-** _dije para calmar los nervios por lo que iba a venir después._

**-Pues acostúmbrate entonces.**

Voy a tener que ser directa, no me deja otra opción. Vamos Rachel, lo sueltas y listo, todo solucionado.

**-El otro día en la celda cuando…- **_mi voz empezaba a fallar._

**-6196-** _dijo un agente en la puerta de la celda._

**-Aquí estoy-** _contestó Quinn levantándose de la litera para dirigirse al agente._

**-Tienes una petición de vis a vis de la reclusa 0466.**

Me quedé mirando la cara de Quinn. Se encontraba con la nota en la mano, con gesto serio y frío. Por lo poco que me contó Quinn sobre ese sistema, la reclusa que quiere mantener relaciones con otra, debe mandar una nota a un agente para que se la haga llegar al destinatario y ésta deberá aceptar o no el encuentro. Y yo rezaba para que Quinn no aceptara la petición de Amanda.

**-Acepto-** _espetó devolviendo la nota al agente._

**-Está bien, esta tarde a las 20:00 horas vendré a recogerte-** _explicó el agente con una sonrisa sátira._

**-Quinn, no puedes ir-** _dije nada más que se fue el agente._

**-¿Por qué no?-** _preguntó molesta._

**-¿Con Amanda? ¿En serio?-** _empecé a alterarme._

**-Que yo sepa no estoy con nadie y no hago daño a nadie con esto, ¿cierto?-** _volvió su mirada desafiante._

**-Cierto-** _solté orgullosa._

¡Mierda Rachel! Las cosas se te han ido de las manos, pero… ¿qué ha pasado? Hace un momento estaba a punto de hablar sobre mis sentimientos y, minutos después, le estoy diciendo que se lance a los brazos de Amanda porque no me importa en absoluto…

He tenido que darme algún golpe en la cabeza, esto es sólo un mal sueño. Con un poco de suerte, me despierto en mi habitación…

Las horas iban pasando y yo las había dedicado a mirar la foto de Quinn, esa que habíamos intercambiado hace apenas unos días. No me podía quitar de la cabeza que, en unos minutos, otra mujer iba a tocar y a besar su cuerpo.

**-Quinn, vengo a por ti-** _dijo Marley al llegar a la celda._

**-Gracias, agente Rose. La estaba esperando.**

**-¿Estás segura?-** _preguntó Marley._

**-Por supuesto-** _contestó Quinn desafiando con la mirada a la agente Rose._

**-Ten cuidado, es muy peligrosa-** _es lo último que escuché decir a Marley antes de que se fueran de la celda._

Me había quedado tan sumida en mis pensamientos, que no me había percatado del paso del tiempo. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás, Quinn se había ido con Amanda. ¿Por qué me duele tanto?

**-Señorita, su abogada quiere verla-** _dijo el agente Weston._

**-¡San!-** _exclamé mientras seguí al agente hasta la sala de visitas._

Lo primero que hice, nada más abrir la puerta, fue lanzarme a los brazos de Santana y llorar. Noté cómo la mano de mi amiga me acariciaba la espalda. No dijo nada, esperó hasta que terminé de llorar.

**-¿Qué ha pasado Rachel?-** _preguntó preocupada._

**-La he fastidiado San-** _intenté calmar los nervios que aún estaban instalados en mí._

**-¿Has hecho algo malo?**

**-Es Quinn… La he perdido.**

**-¿Quinn?-** _noté como la cara de San cambiaba de miedo a sorpresa._

**-Le dije que no me gustaba y se ha ido con otra-** _resumí lo ocurrido, no me apetecía dar muchos detalles de los problemas con el nuevo grupo de mi compañera._

**-¿Te gusta Quinn?-** _aún seguía sin poder creérselo._

**-Sí, pero me he dado cuenta tarde, justo cuando ya la he perdido.**

**-Nunca es tarde, Rachel. Si a esa chica le gustas, todavía estás a tiempo-** _dijo agarrándome de la mano para darme su apoyo._

**-Pero ahora está en una habitación con otra mujer-** _espeté con tristeza._

**-Sí que es rápida la rubia…-** _se cruzó de brazos y se quedó pensativa._

**-¿Qué puedo hacer San?-** _pregunté desesperada_.

Es la única que me puede ayudar con este asunto; ella siempre ha sabido darme el consejo apropiado para estas situaciones. Lo hizo incluso cuando estuve con Jesse. A pesar de que no le gustaba ese chico y de que yo ignorase sus advertencias, me ayudo con nuestra relación.

**-¿Qué sientes ahora?-** _me quedé perpleja ante la pregunta de mi amiga._

**-¿Qué importa eso?**

**-Mucho, necesito saber lo que verdaderamente sientes.**

**-Pues siento como si me hubiesen arrancado el corazón. Duele pero, a la vez, siento impotencia y ganas de arrancarle, uno a uno, los pelos de la cabeza a Amanda.**

**-Nunca te había visto tan enamorada por alguien-** _soltó impresionada por mis palabras._

**-¿Enamorada? ¡Estás loca!-** _me pareció absurdo su comentario._

**-Estás enamorada hasta las trancas, quieras admitirlo o no-** _me dijo muy convencida._

**-¿Me vas a ayudar, o no?-** _exclamé enfadada por los comentarios de San._

**-No soy una experta en amor y tampoco sé cómo están yendo las cosas ahí dentro… pero creo que deberías ser sincera contigo misma primero y, cuando lo tengas todo aclarado, hables con ella-** _me aconsejó mientras sacaba un maletín con unos papeles._

**-¿Qué es eso?-** _pregunté al ver cómo me entregaba unos folios._

**-He estado investigando por otras vías diferentes. Mandé volver a analizar las pruebas y he encontrado nuevas evidencias de que te han tendido una trampa-** _me explicó a modo resumen lo que había escrito en los papeles que me había entregado._

**-Pero eso es lo que estábamos buscando, ¿no?-** _dije sonriente._

**-Tengo la evidencia, pero aún debo de encontrar una prueba física que me demuestre lo explicado antes. Me va a llevar tiempo, Rachel. Voy a pedir ayuda a mi amigo Puckerman de la facultad.**

**-¿Tú crees que podemos confiar en Noah?-** _pregunté incrédula._

**-A pesar de su fama, ha resuelto muchos casos. Aunque sus métodos no sean muy éticos… le necesitamos, Rachel.**

**-Espero estar haciendo lo correcto.**

Noah es un amigo de la familia. Estudió con Santana la carrera de derecho y, aunque no era un buen alumno, se creó mucha fama. Cuando un caso es difícil, o imposible, Noah lo consigue ganar. Los rumores que llegan de él no son muy buenos; hablan desde amenazas, extorsiones, sobornos… En definitiva, hace lo que haga falta para beneficiar a su cliente.

**-Quiero sacarte de aquí, Rachel, y haré lo que sea para conseguirlo-** _dijo cerrando el maletín._

**-No quiero que te metas en problemas, ya sabes que Puckerman no juega limpio-** _me preocupé por mi amiga._

**-Míralo de esta manera… Si pasa algo, me meterán contigo aquí dentro; y si gano, te sacaré de este agujero-** _sonrió antes de irse, el tiempo con mi abogada se había acabado._

Me llevaron de nuevo a la celda. Que le pase a San algo, y acabe aquí, es lo último que deseo en este momento; no creo que nadie le desee eso a su mejor amiga. Espero que Noah sepa lo que se hace y pille a la persona que me ha tendido la trampa.

Estaba tan metida en el asunto de las pruebas, y de la nueva colaboración de Santana, que no me percaté de la llegada de Quinn.

Lleva el cabello más revuelto de lo normal, la camiseta algo desgarrada y la cara completamente roja… Para haber pasado una buena tarde de sexo, su cara no es de mucha satisfacción; aun así, noté cómo el dolor volvía a crecer en mí. Tengo que hacer caso a Santana y darme prisa en aclarar mis sentimientos.

**-No quiero preguntas-** _me dijo pasando por mi lado._

**-No me interesan tus encuentros sexuales- **_le contesté apoderada por los celos._


	14. Opuestas

_**Opuestas**_

Si tengo que ver cómo la zorra de Amanda se restriega con Quinn, juro que voy a vomitar. Esta sensación es peor que la que tuve cuando fui nominada al Tony y se lo llevó esa estúpida que no sabe cantar.

**-¡Morena! ¿Qué haces tan sola?-** _vi cómo Adriana se acercaba hasta la entrada de mi celda._

**-No estoy de humor, será mejor que te largues-** _la ignoré y seguí con mi cabreo interno._

**-Deberías de olvidarte de Fabray-** _me advirtió._

**-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme eso?**

Estaba cansada de que todo el mundo me dijera cómo tenía que ser y cómo tenía que actuar. Desde que entré a la prisión, hace casi un mes, todo eran problemas… para que encima, ahora, me tenga que preocupar con quién hablo o dejo de estar.

**-Amanda es muy peligrosa y puede eliminarte fácilmente-** _me miró seriamente._

**-¿Te crees que no lo sé?**

**-Sólo he venido a advertirte. Por favor, no la cabrees más de la cuenta-** _dijo antes de marcharse por los pasillos._

Amanda no me da miedo. Me da igual lo que me pase, quiero que vuelva la antigua Quinn; quiero volver a ver su sonrisa, su mirada intensa, su ceja levantada, su forma de protegerme y cómo se muerde el labio cuando algo le gusta.

**-¡Señorita Berry!-** _exclamó la agente Rose._

**-Dígame, agente Rose-** _me extrañó al verla en mi celda._

**-Han venido a verla-** _me invitó a salir._

**-¡Pero si hoy no es día de visitas! Y San vino hace un par de días…-** _seguí los pasos de Marley._

**-Es una excepción, Rachel.**

Qué extraño que Marley me llame por mi nombre y no como un número, o por mi apellido… ¿Una visita? Esto sí que es inesperado.

**-¿Qué ocurre?-** _pregunté preocupada. _

Por mi mente empezaron a pasar miles de situaciones posibles, desde una mala noticia sobre mis padres, hasta cualquier juego enfermizo que se tratase en esa cárcel como entretenimiento de los funcionarios.

**-Una amiga me ha pedido un favor-** _me explicó mientras abría la puerta que me conducía hacía la sala de visitas._

Al abrir la puerta, la sala estaba vacía. Miré en todas las direcciones posibles pero allí no había nadie, excepto la agente y yo. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

**-Aquí no hay nadie-** _fruncí el ceño._

**-Tome asiento, vendrá enseguida-** _cerró la puerta tras de mí._

Tomé asiento y esperé a que algo o alguien apareciese. El tiempo allí, sola, me estaba desesperando y cada vez me ponía más nerviosa pues no sabía qué clase de persona podría venir a visitarme, además, me intrigaba que fuese amiga de la agente Rose.

Pegué un salto en la silla al escuchar el ruido de la puerta, que se situaba frente a mí, abrirse. Estaba tan metida en mi mundo, que no me percaté que una chica entraba en la sala.

**-¿Brittany?-** _pregunté extrañada por la presencia de la pequeña Fabray._

**-Hola Rachel-** _me saludó mientras me abrazaba fuerte._

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-He venido a verte-** _dijo tomando asiento._

**-Gracias, pero… ¿No quieres ver a tu hermana?-** _pregunté extrañada por la presencia de la rubia de ojos azules._

**-¡Por supuesto que quiero ver a Quinnie! Pero necesito tu ayuda, Rachie-** _espetó en tono cariñoso, a la vez que preocupado._

**-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo por ti?-** _no entendía en qué podía ayudar a la chica desde mi posición en la cárcel._

**-Es por Quinn, está muy rara desde hace días y me preocupa-** _agachó la cabeza e incluso noté cómo empezaba a hacer pucheros._

**-Hey, no llores Britt… Puedo llamarte así, ¿no?-** _me acerqué a abrazarla._

Brittany era el polo opuesto de Quinn. Ella parecía frágil e inocente, al contrario que Quinn de un fuerte carácter y dura; pero había algo que las caracterizaba y era esa dulzura e inocencia que, a veces, sacaba Quinn. La familia Fabray, transmitía mucho con los ojos y la sonrisa, y la de Britt era grande como la de un niño, aunque ahora reflejaba tristeza.

**-Claro, mis amigas me llaman Britt y tú eres una de mis mejores amigas-** _dijo mientras se secaba con la mano sus propias lágrimas._

Era increíble cómo Britt me consideraba su mejor amiga sin apenas conocerme, pero me hacía sentir como si la conociese de siempre.

**-¿Te ha contado algo Quinn sobre lo que le pasa?-** _pregunté para intentar averiguar algo._

**-No, un día estaba de lo más normal, como siempre, y, a la siguiente visita, estaba apagada, triste y muy deprimida. **

**-¿Qué fue lo último que hablaste con ella? Antes de que se pusiera así-** _necesitaba indagar, tenía que saber lo que pensaba Quinn antes de todo._

**-La mayoría de las veces hablábamos de ti-** _soltó de lo más normal._

**-¿De mí?-** _la cosa se ponía interesante._

Todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta, pues necesitaba captar todo lo que tenía que decir Britt. Me acerqué más hacia ella para escuchar mejor y que no se me escapase ninguna palabra.

**-Sí, me dijo que te había dado a Iris. Que, por cierto, ¿cómo está?-** _se desvió del tema._

**-¿Iris?**

**-Sí, Iris el unicornio. Estoy preocupado por él y no es que piense que está en malas manos, es sólo que hace tiempo que no tengo noticias de su estado.**

Estoy alucinando. Íbamos a hablar de Quinn y de sus sentimientos y, cuando me voy a dar cuenta, estamos hablando sobre el bienestar de un muñeco de peluche en forma de unicornio que me hace compañía por las noches. ¿Cuándo se me ha ido la conversación de las manos? Será mejor que conteste y vuelva a lo importante.

**-Está perfectamente, Britt. Lo cuido mucho y duerme conmigo todas las noches; me hace mucha compañía. Y volviendo a Quinn…**

**-Me alegra oír eso, está bien acompañado. Entonces… ya me puedo ir tranquila a casa-** _sonrió._

**-Pero…- **_me quedé perpleja al ver cómo se levantaba de la silla para irse._

**-¿Sí, Rachel?-** _se giró al ver que intentaba hablarle._

**-¿Te vas ya?-** _no podía quitar mi cara de asombro._

**-¿Pasa algo?- **_preguntó extrañada._

**-¡Pensaba que habías venido a hablar de Quinn!-** _exclamé confusa._

**-¡Es verdad!-** _se volvió a sentar en la silla con una sonrisa enorme._

**-Cuéntame sobre qué estuviste hablando con Quinn la última vez que la viste-** _volví a retomar la conversación por donde lo habíamos dejado._

**-Pues me cuenta cosas de ti, como lo habladora que eres, los dramas que montas por cualquier cosa…-** _se encogió de hombros._

**-¿Habladora? Sólo lo justo, lo que una persona normal es. ¿No crees? Siempre he dicho que el diálogo es la base de cualquier relación, si no hay comunicación no hay nada y yo me esfuerzo por saber lo que le pasa a la gente y averiguar cómo se sienten- **_solté todo lo que tenía dentro._

**-También me comentó sobre tus arranques de verborrea-** _comentó sorprendida por la velocidad de mis palabras._

No pude negarle eso. A veces, soy muy intensa, pero es debido a mis preparaciones para los papeles y para ahorrar, básicamente, tiempo; siempre necesito que todo esté explicado y aclarado, no me gusta repetir las cosas.

**-Tengo mis manías supongo.**

**-Son adorables, Rachie, por eso nos gustas tanto-** _sonrió._

Espera… ¿Ha dicho NOS GUSTAS? En plural, ¿se referirá a ella y a Quinn? Tengo que sacarle a Britt todo. Necesito saber más.

**-¿A Quinn también le gusto?-** _que diga que sí, crucé los dedos._

**-¿Qué tal está Santana?-** _sonrió._

¡Ya volvió a cambiarme de tema! ¿Ahora San? No puedo perder más tiempo con estas conversaciones, aunque no estarían tan mal si no me interesase una en concreto… Esto es peor que no hablar con Quinn.

**-¿Santana? Bien, con ganas de verte-** _solté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza._

**-¿De verdad? ¡Es genial! Tenemos que quedar las cuatro juntas.**

**-¿Los cuatro? ¿San, Quinn, tu y yo?-** _pregunté atónita._

**-Sí, en plan pareja. ¿No te gusta la idea? ¿A San le gusta bailar? Porque me gustaría bailar contigo y con San… **

Estaba divagando; o no está bien de la cabeza o es que se despista con facilidad. No sé si San la aguantará más de 30 segundos; de hecho, cuando le cuente a San lo de la cita… me va a matar. Ella odia hacer este tipo de cosas y mucho menos sin su consentimiento… Ya tendré tiempo de pensar en cómo decírselo.

**-Britt, cariño… ¿Podemos hablar de Quinn?-** _supliqué por desesperación._

**-Necesito que la quieras, que la hagas volver y que la hagas feliz, tú que puedes-** _soltó de repente sin anestesia, como un jarro de agua fría._

**-¿Qué la quiera? ¿Por qué piensas que yo…?**

**-Se ve a kilómetros que os queréis, lo que no sé es por qué, todavía, no os habéis dado cuenta-** _se quedó pensativa._

En ese instante, recordé el momento en el que Quinn me hizo aquella pregunta. Desde hace días que me va soltando indirectas… Sé que Quinn siente algún tipo de atracción por mí, pero no sé hasta qué punto. Gracias a mi brillante actuación, no lo sabré nunca, a no ser que haga algo.

**-Britt, me pondré a trabajar en ello, ¿vale? Haré que Quinn vuelva a ser la que era y haré que sea feliz-** _dije decidida._

**-¡Genial!-** _se levantó para abrazarme._ **–Gracias por todo Rachel, ya puedo irme tranquila.**

Vi cómo Britt se iba por la puerta mucho más tranquila, pero, de repente, una pregunta se me vino a la cabeza; era algo vital que tengo rondando y que había olvidado, por completo, con todo el asunto de Quinn.

**-¡Britt! ¿De qué conoces a Marley?-** _pregunté antes de que se fuera._

**-¿A Marley? La conocí en un pub-** _agitó la mano en forma de despedida antes de salir._

¡En un pub! ¿Conocería Quinn también a Marley en un pub? ¿Sería un local gay? Tengo que investigar también este asunto… ¿Será Marley un lío de una noche de Quinn? Lo que me faltaba… ¡Ahora tengo más preguntas en la cabeza! Se me va amontonando todo…

Por partes Rachel. Primero, asunto Quinn; después, asunto Amanda y compañía; más tarde, Marley y, luego, Santana y Puck.

Al llegar de nuevo a mi celda, descubrí a Quinn tumbada en la litera, como hacía unos días. Su gesto era extraño, me miraba como si tuviera algo que esconder.

**-¿Dónde has estado?-** _me miró fijamente._

Ahora le preocupa lo que he estado haciendo. ¿Le contesto la verdad o me inventó cualquier cosa? La visita de Britt seguro que le va enfadar...

**-He tenido la visita de una amiga-** _en el fondo no estaba mintiendo, sólo ocultaba parte de la información._

**-¿Santana?**

**-No, una amiga que conocí en un pub-** _solté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza._

**-¿Una amiga de un pub?-** _se quedó perpleja con mi respuesta._

**-Sí. ¿Nunca has conocido a alguien en un pub?-** _ya que estaba, aprovechaba la pregunta._

**-No suelo hacer amigas en esos sitios.**

**-¿Y qué sueles hacer en esos sitios?**

Estaba empezando a crearme una imagen de Quinn que esperaba que no fuese real. La imagino conquistando chicas en un pub, para luego desecharlas como un pañuelo… Espero que Quinn no sea de esas.

**-Pues lo que hace todo el mundo; bailar, tomar una copa y pasarlo bien-** _comentó de lo más normal._

**-Claro, lo normal…**

**-Estás más rara de lo normal hoy. Y eso ya es difícil en ti…-** _se levantó de la cama para irse al pequeño escritorio._

Quinn no tiene solución. Parece una persona totalmente diferente a la que conocí cuando entré; esas respuestas cortantes e insultantes me duelen. Busqué con la mirada a Iris, pues necesitaba abrazarlo con fuerza. Cuando iba a recogerlo, noté que algo sobresalía de la almohada de Quinn.

Me giré para asegurarme de que Quinn no estuviese mirando y, con un rápido movimiento, logré alcanzar lo que parecía ser una fotografía. Agarré la foto, me di la vuelta, para no ser vista, y le di la vuelta a la foto.

**-No puede ser-** _me quedé en shock._

**-¿Qué pasa?-** _se levantó del escritorio._

**-¿Cuántas veces has usado la foto?-** _pregunté señalando la fotografía._

-**No es de tu incumbencia, ahora es mía. Hicimos un trato, ¿recuerdas?-** _me arrebató la foto de mis manos y la guardó en su bolsillo._

La foto está arrugada del uso y se encontraba bajo la almohada de Quinn, lo que prueba la teoría de que la mira todas las noches. En el fondo no está todo perdido, su atisbo de nerviosismo me lo indica. Aún hay una posibilidad y es hora de actuar.

**-No tienes de qué avergonzarte; yo la tuya la veo todas las noches.**

**-¿Por qué haces eso?-** _preguntó algo extrañada._

**-Me gusta que tu cara sea la última cosa que veo antes de irme a dormir-** _le guiñé un ojo de forma coqueta._

Al menos ha tenido alguna reacción y la he dejado completamente avergonzada, eso es bueno. Creo que me voy a divertir reconquistando a la rubia. A pesar de que Britt y Quinn son tan opuestas, hay algo que las caracteriza: su debilidad por un Berry.


	15. Manzana Roja

_**Manzana Roja**_

Hoy presiento que será mi día de suerte. Hace un día estupendo y el desayuno y la comida no han ido tan mal. He tenido la suerte de que la tarea de la mañana me tocase con Quinn y la cocina es el mejor lugar para trabajar; hay comida y tantas cosas que hacer… que se te pasa antes el tiempo.

Estoy sentada en la misma silla en la que me senté mi primer día de trabajo y, como aquella vez, tengo una manzana en mi mano. No he podido evitar sonreír, pues fue el primer gesto que Quinn tuvo conmigo y, a pesar de haber pasado un mes, parece que hayan pasado años. La Quinn de aquel entonces no tiene nada que ver con la que ahora está aquí conmigo.

Una manzana roja. No puedo explicarme cómo tan sólo una simple manzana puede remover todo mi mundo.

**-¿Qué le ves a Amanda?-** _pregunté mientras giraba la manzana en mi mano._

**-¿Qué?-** _se impresionó por mi pregunta._

**-¿Qué te gusta de ella?-** _volví a insistir._

**-Es guapa y… ¿A qué viene eso ahora?-** _se molestó._

**-No tienes que ponerte nerviosa por la pregunta, somos compañeras de celda y hace tiempo que no hablamos. No veo nada de malo en la pregunta-** _me encogí de hombros._

Los constantes ataques de Quinn están empezando a cansarme; se molesta hasta cuando le digo buenas noches.

**-Rachel, será mejor que te alejes de ella, lo digo por tu bien. Si te mantienes al margen, todo irá bien-** _vi que cerraba los ojos con fuerza._

Si Quinn piensa que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras veo cómo la estúpida de Amanda la destruye… la lleva clara. Eso es porque no conoce de lo que es capaz de hacer una Berry.

**-¿Y si no quiero alejarme? ¿Y si quiero estar cerca de ti?-** _me acerqué más a su cuerpo._

Noté cómo Quinn agrandaba la mirada para después apartarla, cerró muy fuerte los ojos y sacudió, con un movimiento rápido, la cabeza.

**-¡No te acerques Rachel!-** _exclamó mientras me agarraba de los hombros para poner distancia entre las dos._

**-¡No quiero alejarme!-** _exclamé acercándome de nuevo._

**-Rachel, yo estoy con Amanda.**

**-¡Te está destruyendo!- **_exclamé furiosa._

**-¡Métete en tus asuntos Berry!- **_me__contestó de igual manera._

**-¡TÚ ERES MIS ASUNTOS!- **_solté sin más._

El corazón me latía a mil por hora, la respiración volaba y me ahogaba, la cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas… Toda la conversación se me agolpaba; el calor se hacía patente y la adrenalina se disparó en mi cuerpo. De repente, me estaban dando unas ganas terribles de besarla y, a la vez, de pegarle un puñetazo.

**-No quiero seguir hablando del tema- **_intentó zanjar la conversación._

**-¿Eso es duda?-** _pregunté al ver su reacción._

**-Yo no he dudado-** _se puso seria._

**-Creí que yo te gustaba-** _comencé a alejarme de ella._

**-Lo siento, Rachel, perdiste tu oportunidad-** _volvió a rechazarme la mirada._

Estoy completamente convencida de que Quinn no quiere a esa mujer, lo que no sé es qué la une tanto a ella… y tampoco por qué este comportamiento tan posesivo con Amanda. Tengo que hacerla entrar en razón de alguna manera; necesito convencerla.

**-La primera vez que te vi, creí que eras un capo de la mafia-** _me reí al recordar el momento._ **–Pero, horas después, cuando me diste aquella manzana-** _le mostré la manzana que llevaba en mi mano._ **–Sabía que podía confiar en ti, que era lo correcto y no me equivocaba-** _sonreí y me acerqué de nuevo a Quinn._

**-¿Dónde quieres llegar a parar, Rachel?-** _volvía su cabezonería._

**-Fui una estúpida rechazándote aquel día en la celda, mi estúpido miedo actuó por mí.**

Una actriz bloqueada por el miedo. Estar en la cárcel está oxidando mis facultades interpretativas…

**-Ya te dije que era tarde.**

**-Quiero que ahora aceptes tú mi manzana-** _levanté la mano ofreciéndole la fruta._ **-Necesito que ahora confíes en mí, tal y como me lo hiciste ver tú con este mismo gesto hace ya un tiempo.**

**-Yo…-** _empezó a tartamudear y a ponerse nerviosa, mientras observaba la manzana de mi mano._

**-¡Mira que tierna la parejita!-** _exclamó Adriana mientras entraba en la cocina._

**-¿Qué haces aquí Martínez?-** _preguntó Quinn con desagrado._

**-Eso mismo podría decirte yo… Tu novia te está buscando y, por la cara que traía, no creo que sea nada bueno-** _sonrió de medio lado._

¿Novia? ¿La ha llamado novia? Esto cada vez se me está complicando más, no sabía que habían dado ya ese paso. Quinn nunca me ha mencionado nada de eso…

**-¡Rachel! ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto pálida de repente**_**-**__ me miró preocupada._

**-Estoy bien, sólo…**

No pude terminar la frase, no viendo lo que ocurría a espaldas de Quinn. Adriana se había hecho con un cuchillo enorme de la cocina y se dirigía hacia la espalda de Quinn; noté su mirada de rabia clavada en ella y no pude hacer otra cosa que empujar a Quinn, con todas mis fuerzas, para apartarla de la trayectoria de la latina.

**-¡Rachel!-** _escuché gritar a Quinn._

¡Mierda! ¡La manzana! Se me ha caído la manzana al suelo con el empujón…

**-Rachel, lo siento… yo no quería-** _vi las lágrimas de Adriana y una expresión de terror en sus ojos._

De repente me di cuenta. Adriana se separó de mi cuerpo, llevándose consigo el cuchillo que me había clavado en el abdomen. Pude notar todo el dolor que me estaba proporcionando la afilada hoja de la cuchilla al salir de mis músculos y mi piel; era tan insoportable, que caí al suelo. Se me fueron las fuerzas junto al cuchillo y, de repente, todo se tornó rojo.

**-¡Rachel, cariño, no te mueras!-** _lloraba._

Noté las lágrimas de Quinn cayendo en mi cara; su cuerpo temblaba bajo el mío y su cabeza se refugió en mi cuello. Lloraba desconsolada. Es la sensación más angustiosa que he vivido; ver a Quinn en ese estado es lo peor que me ha pasado desde que entré aquí.

Intenté hablar, pero no me salía la voz de las cuerdas vocales, sólo observaba asustada las cosas a mi alrededor. A pocos metros de mí, vi la manzana en el suelo; se encontraba sobre un enorme charco de sangre.

**-Qu… Quinn…-** _intenté con todas mis fuerzas gritar, pero salió un pequeño susurro que gracias a la cercanía de Quinn, a mi rostro, pudo escuchar._

**-No hables cielo, te pondrás bien- Tú sólo mantente despierta-** _intentó tranquilizarme mientras me acariciaba el rostro._

No sentía nada de cuello para abajo. La sangre que estaba saliendo a borbotones del cuerpo, me mantenía débil y el dolor era tan insoportable, que apenas me dejaba respirar. El calor que estaba sintiendo, cuando su mano recorría mi cara y acariciaba mi pelo, era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo, justo la que quería sentir antes de morir. El calor, la suavidad y la dulzura con la que lo hacía…; era como estar en el mismo cielo.

**-Quinn, yo…-** _dijo Adriana asustada con el cuchillo en la mano._

**-¡Vete de aquí si no quieres que te mate! Y avisa a un médico, ¡maldita sea!**

**-Te echo de menos-** _dije con un filo de voz que me salió del cuerpo._

No sé por qué, pero un mar de lágrimas salió de mis ojos. La visión comenzaba a ponerse borrosa y el olor a sangre, mezclada con el sabor del hierro, me asfixiaba.

**-Yo también te he echado de menos, Rachel. Lo siento tanto… Estos días he estado comportándome de la peor manera posible para alejarte y no hacerte daño, y mira lo que he conseguido-** _se aferró fuerte a mi cuerpo._

**-Llevo tiempo-** _una arcada, desde los pulmones hasta la garganta, subía a toda velocidad._

Noté cómo un líquido caliente, que emanaba de los pulmones, me quemaba. Tosí, varias veces, para poder expulsarlo y salió una cantidad enorme de sangre por la boca. Quiero poder terminar de decirlo antes de que mi cuerpo deje de responder; la manzana seguía en el suelo. ¡Maldita sea! Todo mi plan se ha ido a la mierda.

**-¡Rachel, no hables! ¡Estás perdiendo mucha sangre!-** _gritó alterada al ver lo que acababa de hacer._

**-Llevo… tiempo queriendo… yo… te…-** _noté todo casi negro._

¡Rachel, todavía no! ¡No me puedo desmayar ahora! Estoy tan cerca de decirlo… El dolor se hace cada vez más insoportable, ya no veo a Quinn y la voz me abandonó. Lo que daría por tener un par de segundos más para terminar lo que había empezado…

**-¡Rachel, no!-** _se derrumbó._

Por favor, amor, no llores más. Me está partiendo el alma verte así. ¿Es que nadie va a ayudarla?

**-Apártese señorita, nosotros nos encargaremos-** _escuché la voz de una mujer hablar muy cerca de mí._

¡Qué frío hace aquí! Se estaba mejor junto a Quinn, al menos ella me daba calor. El duro suelo me está congelando.

**-¡La estamos perdiendo! ¡Necesitamos más volumen!-** _gritó la voz de mujer de antes._

Sentí una corriente, como si me cayera un rayo y me partiese por la mitad; eso es lo que sentía con cada descarga del desfibrilador, entraba por mi pecho, recorría todo mi cuerpo y salía por la punta de mis pies. Noté cómo el corazón temblaba y vibraba con cada disparo. Como me den otro choque más, voy a morir aquí mismo calcinada.

**-¡Taponar la herida! ¡Nos la llevamos!**

¡Dejad de apretar! ¿Por qué no me ponen un puñetero calmante? Me voy a morir del dolor. Mi estómago, por favor.

**-Vamos a intubar, prepárame la cánula y el laringoscopio.**

¿Y estos son médicos? ¡Prefiero la muerte! ¡Dios, mi garganta! ¡Cómo raspa el tubo! Quiero toser; arrancarme esto de la boca y no puedo moverme.

**-Programando ventilación mecánica. Cuando la paciente esté estabilizada, preparen el quirófano que vamos a operar.**

¿Y ese pitido? ¡Paren, por favor! ¡Estoy aquí! ¿Es que no me ven? ¿No me oyen?

**-Ventilación mecánica programada doctora.**

**-El quirófano está listo doctora Adams.**

**-Llévensela al quirófano, voy a prepararme.**

Menos mal que me llevan ya. Espero que el anestesista tenga ya todo preparado, pues no me vendría mal descansar y dejar de sentir la presión de la máquina en los pulmones y el incesante dolor en el abdomen.

**-Comencemos… Bisturí y pinzas, por favor.**

¡Comenzar! ¿Y mi medicación? ¿Y mi sedación? ¡Dios! ¡No cortes! ¡Es como si el cuchillo de Adriana me estuviese atravesando de nuevo! Otra vez ese olor a sangre, pero esta vez mezclado con piel quemada. Un fogonazo. Eso fue lo que sentí cuando me estaban cortando con el bisturí eléctrico; es algo parecido a meter la mano en una freidora, a 300 grados.

**-Hay que asegurarse de que el bazo no está dañado.**

**-Necesitamos más unidades de sangre.**

**-Tenemos poco tiempo…**

Parezco un colador. Toda la sangre, que me está entrando por la vena, recorre mi cuerpo para después salir por el agujero que me ha hecho Adriana…

**-Vamos a quitar el bazo, está muy dañado y no deja que la hemorragia se pare.**

**-Prepara más unidades de sangre, las vamos a necesitar.**

**-No nos quedan muchas, doctora.**

**-Pues esperemos que no necesite más de las esperadas.**

Presiento que esto me va a doler. Necesito pensar en otra cosa para distraerme del dolor… ¿Estará bien Quinn? Lo último que vi de ella no me gustó nada, y la cara de… ¡Joder! Para ya y déjame morir…

**-La perdemos doctor.**

Gracias a Dios que ya no siento tanto dolor. Al fin la sedación está surgiendo efecto; me está entrando sueño.

**-Me niego, después de todo lo que hemos hecho.**

**-¡Preparen el desfibrilador!**

Creo que ya se callaron al fin. Este sitio es más agradable que el otro, al menos ya no siento ese dolor de antes, y este olor me resulta más familiar. Después de los meses que llevo aquí dentro, un poco de paz no me vendría mal… En este lugar no tengo preocupaciones, enemigos, barrotes, Quinn…

Quinn, lo que daría por volver a escuchar su suave y melodiosa voz; sentir su tacto en mi piel, oler su perfume, ver su ceño fruncido cuando algo no le cuadra o le sale bien y como levanta su ceja de manera seductora… Creo que de lo que más me voy a arrepentir, es de haber perdido mi oportunidad de besarla aquella vez que se me declaró en la celda.

**-Doctora, basta. La hemos perdido.**


	16. Agua

_**Agua**_

**-¡Rachel! ¡Rachel!**

**-¡Por favor, despierta!**

¿Quinn?

**-No me dejes Rachel.**

¡Quinn! ¡Estoy aquí!

**-Lo siento doctora, no sé cómo ha logrado entrar.**

**-Señorita, lo siento, tiene que irse. Hora de la muerte…**

**-¡No! ¡No está muerta! ¡No puede estarlo! **_–exclamaba Quinn desesperada-._

¿Muerta? Tengo que volver, no estoy muerta. Tengo que volver con Quinn…

**-¡Doctora! ¡El monitor!**

**-Señorita… apártese, rápido. ¿Cómo es posible?**

**-Sabía que estaba viva.**

**-¡Saquen a la presa de aquí!**

…

¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar así? Está todo oscuro; no hay nada. ¡Maldita Adriana! Muerta en una cárcel a manos de una loca obsesa. Soy única hasta para morirme… ¿Y esta agua?

**-¿Cuándo piensas despertar, Rachel? ¿No has dormido ya suficiente? Sabía que te gustaba dormir, pero no tanto…**

¡La voz de Quinn otra vez! ¿Por qué tengo la cara mojada?

**-¿Por qué tengo la cara mojada?-** _volví a preguntar._

**-¿Estás despierta?-** _noté su voz algo extrañada._

¿Me ha oído? Volveré a gritar.

**-Quinn-** _vaya mierda de grito, con lo chillona que soy… _

**-¡Rachel! ¡Estoy aquí!-** _noté como sus manos agarraban la mía._

**-Sácame de aquí, no me dejes sola otra vez.**

**-Abre los ojos, estoy aquí contigo. No te he dejado sola en ningún momento-** _noté ahora más nítida su voz y la fuerza con la que me agarraba la mano._

¡Cómo me pesan los ojos! Y el cuerpo… Parece que tengo cemento encima. Ahora noto la boca seca y espesa; la luz me hace daño y los músculos están engarrotados.

**-Hola-** _me saludó dulcemente Quinn, al intentar abrir los ojos._

No veía nada, sólo una luz muy fuerte que me cegaba. Tanto tiempo a oscuras y ahora me tengo que acostumbrar a la luz que, al parecer, entraba por una ventana.

**-¿Dónde estoy?-** _es_ _lo primero que me salió de la boca, si eso se puede considerar como un sonido._

**-No te he entendido muy bien-** _dijo en un tono efusivo. _

**-Agua-** _susurré._

De repente sentía la necesidad de beber agua. La garganta me dolía y me raspaba; parecía que había tragado arena. Los ojos empezaron a adaptarse a la luz y podía ver cómo Quinn se alejaba de mí e intentaba salir de la habitación en la que me encontraba. Me ha vuelto a dejar sola.

**-Señorita Berry, bienvenida. Ha vuelto usted a nacer-** _dijo una doctora mientras sacaba una linterna para pasármela por los ojos._

**-Agua-** _volví a repetir._

**-Tome, pero vaya con cuidado; a sorbos pequeños. Lleva mucho tiempo en coma y los músculos se tienen que acostumbrar-** _me explicó a la vez que me daba un vaso de agua con una pajita._

Intenté moverme pero, tal como me dijo la doctora, no podía levantarme así que me limité a esperar a que fuese ella quien me acercase la pajita a la boca.

**-Despacio, Rachel-** _me dijo Quinn acercándose nuevamente a la cama._

Ahora sí que la podía ver con más claridad. Está muy desmejorada desde la última vez que recuerdo; sus ojos están hinchados y sin brillo. Y creo que está algo más delgada, diría yo.

**-Gracias-** _agradecí separándome del vaso._

**-Soy la doctora Adams, he llevado su caso. ¿Cómo se encuentra?-** _me mareé al escucharla, aún no tenía estabilidad._

**-Me siento algo mareada y el cuerpo me duele ¿Qué me ha pasado?-** _necesitaba saber qué había pasado en mi ausencia._

**-Le apuñalaron, llegó a la enfermería muy grave y estuvo en parada unos minutos. Es un milagro que volviese.**

**-¿Muerta?-** _pregunté extrañada._

Recuerdo mucho dolor e impotencia y, después, todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, menos por Quinn; volví a centrarme en ella que miraba atenta en un segundo plano.

**-Médicamente sí, los monitores marcaban parada y no respondía a las maniobras... Será mejor que le deje descansar; me pasaré luego, más tarde-** _vi cómo la doctora guiñaba un ojo a Quinn._

**-Gracias Doctora, por todo-** _sonrió estrechándole la mano._

Después de que Quinn se despidiese de la doctora, vi cómo se quedaba parada, en la puerta, mirándome con algo de miedo. Intenté moverme para tener una perspectiva mejor de la sala, pero un dolor en la espalda recorrió todo mi cuerpo sacudiéndome.

**-¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo?-** _se acercó al ver mi gesto de dolor._

**-Pensaba que no te acercarías nunca-** _intenté sonreír._

**-Es que yo… yo…-** _se puso roja y nerviosa._

**-¿Qué ha pasado Quinn? ¿Qué pasó ayer en la cocina? No recuerdo muy bien-** _intenté hacer algo de memoria._

**-¿Ayer? Rachel, eso pasó hace dos semanas. Llevas en coma desde entonces-** _me explicó sorprendida._

**-¿Dos semanas? ¡No puede ser!-** _exclamé sorprendida._

El tiempo en ese sitio es muy distinto. Parecía que habían pasado tan sólo un par de horas y resulta que todo pasó hace semanas…

**-Adriana entró cuando estábamos con la tarea y me protegiste. Recibiste tú la puñalada, caíste al suelo desangrada, te operaron y quedaste en coma hasta ahora-** _relató en modo resumen._

**-¿Qué ha pasado con ella?-** _pregunté asustada de que quisiera volver a hacerme daño._

**-Adriana salió a buscar ayuda, los guardias la detuvieron y la llevaron a una celda de contención. No creo que vuelva a dar más problemas-** _suspiró._

Me he quedado un tanto bloqueada, pues tengo que procesar toda la información que me está dando Quinn. He perdido dos semanas de mi vida, he estado muerta y en coma. Y ahora…

**-¿Y ese barreño?**

**-Te estaba refrescando un poco la cara-** _me dijo avergonzada._

**-¿Fuiste tú entonces?-** _dije en voz alta._

**-¿El qué?-** _me miró extrañada._

**-Nada, olvídalo-** _sonreí._

No quería que Quinn me tomase por loca, ahora que había salido de aquel agujero.

**-¿Cómo es que te han dejado salir de la celda?-** _me percaté del detalle._

**-Le pedí a Marley permiso para venir-** _me explicó nerviosa._

**-¿Y te lo han dado así porque sí?**

**-He tenido que ayudarle con el sistema de vigilancia de la cárcel. Al parecer, les robaron las claves de seguridad-** _se tocó la nuca algo nerviosa._

Me encuentro en una habitación, que parece en una sala con varias camas que están separadas por cortinas. Creo que soy la única paciente en ésta sala, algo que me tranquiliza, pero mucho más lo hace la presencia de Quinn. Está cuidándome y eso me provoca mantener la calma. En la pequeña mesilla, que se sitúa a la derecha de la cama, hay una manzana roja y, de repente, me acordé.

**-¿Y Amanda?-** _pregunté con miedo._

**-Amanda está en la celda de castigo.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Después de lo que intentó hacer Adriana… quiso matarla a golpes. Y, al detener a Adriana, tuvieron que quitarle a Amanda de encima-** _comentó en un tono serio._

**-¿Hasta cuándo?-** _tragué saliva._

**-Le quedan unos días, supongo. Los guardias no dan esa clase de datos y menos a una presa-** _sonrió de manera irónica._

**-Quinn-** _el dolor en el abdomen me impidió seguir hablando._

Con algo de dificultad, llevé mis manos hasta la apertura del camisón que llevaba puesto, puse la mano en la zona dolorida y pude notar un apósito que recorría casi medio costado de mi cuerpo.

**-¡No te lo toques!-** _gritó Quinn al verme meter la mano._

**-Me duele-** _me quejé._

**-Si dejaras de moverte…-** _se acercó a destaparme la sábana._

¿Qué está haciendo? No irá a verme así.

**-¿Qué haces?-** _pregunté avergonzada._

**-Ver si te sangra. Ayer te quitaron unas pocas grapas de la herida, pero, con los movimientos de hoy, no sé si están bien-** _abrió lo suficiente el camisón para ver la herida._

¡Dios, qué vergüenza! ¿Me habrá visto desnuda? ¿Por qué ha pedido permiso para venir a verme si antes de que ocurriese todo no le importaba?

**-Quiero ver la herida-** _dije muy decidida._

**-¿Estás segura? Es algo profunda y grande.**

**-Es mi herida y tengo que saber lo que tengo… ¡Ay, Dios! ¡Tápalo!-** _aparté la cara._

Fueron segundos. En tan poco tiempo pude ver la descomunal raja que tenía desde el costado de la barriga hasta casi las costillas, toda recubierta de grapas metálicas.

**-Te están sangrando algunos puntos-** _comentó levantándose para dirigirse a un carrito que había cerca de la puerta._

**-¿Dónde vas? ¡No dejes esta cosa destapada!-** _exclamé horrorizada._

**-Voy a limpiarte la herida, así que no te muevas-** _dijo trayendo el carrito hasta la cama._

**-¿Tú me vas a curar?-** _me sorprendí._

**-No te preocupes, Rachel. La enfermera no puede estar todo el tiempo contigo y me enseñó cómo hacerlo, así que estate tranquila.**

Quinn sacó varios botes del carrito, junto a unas gasas. Al principio pensé que era una broma, pero la tranquilidad y la seguridad que desprendía me hacía sentir más cómoda.

**-Tienes que abrirte más el camisón si no quieres que te manche-** _me dijo algo nerviosa._

**-No hay problema-** _accedí con algo de nerviosismo._

De repente, noté mucho calor. Estar casi desnuda delante de Quinn me estaba poniendo nerviosa; no sé cómo ella puede estar tan tranquila. Ya me gustaría verla a ella en la misma posición, con un camisón que no deja nada a la imaginación, y que apenas tapa lo justo.

**-¿Me has estado cuidando tú todo este tiempo?-** _pregunté al observar mi piel y mi pelo limpio._

**-He estado aquí contigo todo el tiempo que me han dejado, por eso me enseñaron las curas… por si por la tarde, o por la noche, necesitabas algún cambio.**

**-¿Quién más?**

**-El personal de aquí. Puedes estar tranquila en eso, son muy profesionales.**

Suspiré aliviada, no me gustaba la idea de que Quinn estuviese observando mi cuerpo sin que yo fuese consciente de ello.

**-¿Preparada?-** _preguntó con todo montado._

Al verla, con los guantes puestos y el material preparado, me empezó a entrar el pánico; aún tenía muy reciente el dolor que experimenté cuando me estaban tratando. Por cierto, esto me recuerda que tengo que hablar muy seriamente con la doctora sobre eso y poner una queja por no inyectar analgesia o algo para el dolor.

**-¿Es necesario?-** _pregunté con miedo._

**-No seas quejica, Berry, que has pasado por cosas peores.**

Quinn ignoró mi petición, se sentó en el taburete y comenzó con la cura. Cerré los ojos fuerte pero, a diferencia de aquella vez, no estaba sintiendo nada.

**-¿Vas a empezar o qué?-** _pregunté aún con los ojos cerrados enérgicamente._

**-Estoy en ello-** _noté su sonrisa._

**-No me lo creo.**

Abrí los ojos de golpe y centré mi mirada en Quinn; allí estaba ella toda concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Era tan delicada y cuidadosa, que apenas noté que me estaba tocando; tenía unas manos mágicas. Así me quedé, atontada mirando cada movimiento de la rubia. No podía creer lo que producía en mí esta mujer.

**-Ya está, ¿ves? ¿A qué no es para tanto?**

**-Deberías replantearte la profesión.**

**-Mejor no, me gusta lo que hago-** _sonrió mientras se quitaba los guantes._

**-¿Has comido?-** _pregunté mirando la manzana._

**-Sí, los horarios no me los puedo saltar, ni tampoco las actividades. Sólo vengo por las tardes y algunas noches-** _se sorprendió por la pregunta._

**-¿Y la manzana?-** _señalé._

**-Señorita, es hora de que se marche, tengo que hacerle a Berry unas pruebas-** _interrumpió la doctora._

**-Claro, por supuesto-** _respondió nerviosa._

**-Pero…-** _intenté quejarme._

**-Me pasaré cuando pueda-** _me guiñó el ojo y se fue por la puerta._

¡Siempre me interrumpen en los mejores momentos! Ahora las dichosas pruebas… no habrán tenido lo suficiente ya de mí como para que me sigan torturando.

**-¿Cómo se encuentra?**

**-Me siento muy cansada y pesada-** _contesté abatida._

**-Es normal. Después de un estado de coma, su cuerpo se tiene que acostumbrar y ahora el mínimo esfuerzo le agotará enseguida.**

**-¿Y eso cuando se me pasará?-** _pregunté preocupada._

**-Cuando le haga las pruebas sabremos las secuelas.**

**-¿Me van a quitar la sonda? Me molesta y escuece a horrores.**

**-Por ahora no sabemos cómo se encuentran sus reflejos y su capacidad motora. Su vejiga se tendrá que acostumbrar, lleva muchos días con la sonda y no la podemos retirar así como así.**

**-¿Voy a estar conectada a cables más tiempo?-** _me quejé._

Observé todas las vías que estaban conectadas a mi cuerpo y que terminaban en varias bolsitas con diferentes sustancias, que no sabía para que servían la mayoría.

**-¿Cuándo podré comer?-** _empecé a notar el estómago vacío._

**-Le hemos estado suministrando alimento a través de la vena, ya que su cirugía afectó a parte de sus intestinos. Empezaremos con unos sorbitos de agua, como antes.**

**-¿Sólo agua?**

**-Agua, así que olvídese de la manzana.**

**-No pensaba comérmela-** _me entristecí al recordar a Quinn._

**-Pensé que era adicta a las manzanas. Su compañera de celda siempre traía una todos los días y la dejaba sobre la mesa.**

**-¿No se la comía?**

**- No, siempre decía que era para ti. A pesar de que estuvieras en coma, te traía la manzana, es algo extraño…**

**-¿Para cuándo las pruebas?**

Ahora que sabía el por qué de la manzana, tenía la suficiente energía para terminar con el calvario médico que se me venía encima. Necesitaba recuperarme pronto para continuar con el plan que estaba llevando a cabo antes del incidente del cuchillo.


	17. Tenemos Que Hablar

_**Tenemos Que Hablar**_

**-¿Qué tal te encuentras tras tu vuelta?**

**-No me hables Quinn, han sido los tres días más intensos de mi vida-** _dije abatida tras recordar todas las dichosas pruebas a las que me había sometido la doctora._

**-De todas maneras, no es que vayas a un sitio mejor.**

**-Estar contigo, en esta celda, es el mejor sitio donde podría estar-** _intenté sentarme en el borde de mi cama con algo de dolor._

**-Siento no haber podido ir a verte estos días, Finn se enteró de mis escapadas y me ha tenido vigilada-** _me cambió de tema._

**-¿Cuánto tiempo más me vas a evitar?-** _pregunté cansada._

**-Yo… Amanda está a punto de salir de la celda de castigo y es mejor que te mantengas alejada de mí.**

**-Amanda no me preocupa-** _dije cruzándome de brazos._

**-Pero a mí sí-** _empezaba a ponerse nerviosa._

**-¿Por qué?-** _me exalté._

**-¡Porque no quiero volver a perderte!-** _gritó alterada._

Me acababa de dejar sin palabras, pues en el fondo sí que le importaba a Quinn. Le importaba más de lo que yo pensaba; sufría por mi seguridad y no quería que me volviese a pasar lo de Adriana, pero eso no iba a conseguir pararme.

**-No me volverá a pasar-** _comenté muy segura._

**-¿Y eso como lo sabes? Amanda es más peligrosa que Adriana, tú no la conoces-** _empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación._

**-Si la conoces tan bien… ¿Por qué no me hablas de ella y me dices de lo que es capaz?**

**-Es muy peligrosa y conoce mucha gente fuera. Más vale que no te cruces en su camino.**

-**No te das cuenta de nada, ¿verdad?-** _intenté razonar._

Estaba agotada, no había manera de hacerle entender nada a la rubia terca que tenía como compañera. De repente, noté las manos de Quinn levantándome la barbilla para que la mirase a los ojos. Allí estaba, de rodillas, mirándome con tal intensidad, que me estaba atravesando el alma.

**-No quiero destruir tu vida, Rachel. Desde el primer día que te vi entrar por esa puerta, supe que eras especial y te convertiste en la persona más importante de mi vida-** _sonrió triste._

**-Ya no puedo vivir sin ti. Mi vida estaría destrozada de igual manera.**

Lo acabo de soltar… ¿Y ahora? ¡Se está acercando! ¿Me va a besar? Rachel, relájate y no la cagues como la otra vez. Pero… ¿cómo no voy a ponerme nerviosa con esos ojos verdes intensos y esos labios en los que podría morirme?

**-No huyas esta vez-** _susurró muy cerca._

**-Nunca más-** _acabé con la poca distancia que había entre nosotras._

Sentí algo suave; un simple roce. Algo estalló en mí y una fuerza me arrastraba hacia ella. Agarré su cara con mis manos, para que no se alejara de mí, pues necesitaba más. El corazón me latía con tal fuerza, que se me iba a salir del pecho. Quinn tuvo que agarrarse a mis piernas, para no caerse de mi arrebato.

Mi cuerpo reaccionaba sólo ante lo que estaba sintiendo y, justo cuando sentí la lengua de Quinn, perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba. Ella me empujó con su cuerpo para tumbarme en la cama.

**-¡Espera!-** _exclamé en un gesto de dolor._

Quinn se había dejado caer sobre mi cuerpo y la herida me estaba doliendo horrores.

**-¡Perdona! Lo siento-** _exclamó avergonzada a la vez que, de un salto, salió de encima mía._ **–No me acordé de tu herida y… ¡Mierda! La he fastidiado-** _dijo dándose un golpe en la frente y moviéndose de un lado a otro de la celda._

**-Tranquila, es culpa de ambas-** _me levanté con algo de dificultad._

Era muy divertido ver la cara de Quinn, toda colorada, mientras se lamentaba una y otra vez sobre lo ocurrido.

**-No te martirices, ha sido un accidente-** intenté calmarla.

**-Pero estaba siendo un momento perfecto y te he hecho daño-** _se paró para mirarme con ojitos de cordero._

**-Ha sido más que perfecto-** _espeté a la vez que le daba un pequeño beso en los labios._

**-¿Te duele? Mira que soy burra-** _se puso las manos en la cabeza._

**-Me dolería más si te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado. Y por tu reacción es lo que parece-** _dije preocupada._

**-¡¿Arrepentirme?! ¿Estás loca? ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en años!-** _dramatizó._

**-¿Y por qué tanta preocupación?-** _sonreí ante el dramatismo que estaba montando._

**-Porque no quiero fastidiarlo-** _se relajó._

**-Pues entonces podemos hacer una cosa…-** _me acerqué a ella decidida. _**-Si crees que el primero no ha estado a la altura, podemos volver a intentarlo hasta que tú creas que es perfecto-** _susurré muy cerca de sus labios._

**-Me gusta esa idea-** _sonrió y esperó a que la besara de nuevo._

Era curioso; no conocía esa faceta en mí. Ninguna de las personas, con las que he estado, me había descontrolado con un beso. Con Quinn ha sido diferente; con sólo acercarme a sus labios, mi cuerpo ya se estremecía de pensar en lo que venía después. Pero…como todo este tiempo en la cárcel, algo o alguien interrumpía los mejores momentos.

**-¿Tienes hambre?-** _preguntó al escuchar el sonido de la alarma de la comida._

**-La doctora me dijo que podía comenzar a comer algo suave.**

**-Pues vamos, necesitas recuperarte-** _me tomó de la mano y me sacó de la celda en dirección al comedor._

**-¿Cómo estás pequeña diva?-** _me_ _preguntó Mercedes a la vez que me abrazaba._

**-Cuidado con la herida-** _le advirtió Quinn con cara de preocupación._

**-¡Vaya! Veo que aún tienes activa la función de enfermera…-** _se rio de la rubia._

**-No te metas con Quinn-** _la defendí._

**-Me alegra que estés de vuelta; la rubia se moría sin tu presencia.**

**-Es un amor.**

Me quedé embobada mirando a Quinn. No podía quitarle la vista de encima; me sentía como en una nube y ella era tan perfecta, que hacía que incluso este agujero pareciese el mismísimo paraíso.

**-Un momento… Aquí pasa algo entre ustedes-** _comentó Mercedes percatándose de nuestro comportamiento._

**-¿Qué va a pasar?-** _pregunté algo roja._

**-Si no me lo queréis contar, tortolitas… lo entenderé-** _dijo mientras volvía a prestarle atención a su bandeja de comida._

**-¿Se sabe algo de Amanda?-** _pregunté seria a Mercedes._

**-Corren rumores de que saldrá, entre hoy y mañana, de la celda de castigo.**

**-¿Tan pronto?-** _mi felicidad iba a durar poco._

**-¿Pronto dices? ¡Lleva metida allí más de dos semanas!-** _exclamó Mercedes algo seria._

**-Por mí como si se queda allí años-** _exclamó Quinn furiosa._

Si Quinn no quería que Amanda volviese… ¿qué le unía a ella? Yo pensé que tenían algo, pero la reacción de Quinn me dice lo contrario.

-**Pues, según me han comentado, Amanda está furiosa y cabreada. Yo me llevaría cuidado, chicas. Sobre todo tú, Rachel-** _dijo preocupada._

**-No dejaré que le pase nada-** _soltó Quinn de inmediato._

La comida resultó muy amena. Mercedes estaba contenta de vernos de vuelta y yo de estar con ella; la echaba de menos. Mercedes se ha convertido en una persona importante aquí dentro y me cuida tanto como Quinn.

Llegué a la celda con algo de dificultad. Haber estado todo el día moviéndome me estaba produciendo algo de dolor en la zona de la herida, pero menos mal que la doctora me dio algunos calmantes para tomar en estos casos.

Quinn me tumbó con suavidad en la cama y me observó la herida. Ahora que estaba de nuevo a solas con Quinn, me estaban volviendo los nervios. ¿Dónde estaba la Rachel valiente y atrevida de antes? Desaparecida. Un flan, eso es lo que era ahora mismo.

**-¿Tienes frío?-** _preguntó preocupada al verme con unos temblores._

**-¿Frío?-** _pregunté extrañada. _

No me dio tiempo a contestarle, pues noté el cuerpo de Quinn pegado al mío dándome el calor suficiente.

**-¿Mejor?-** _preguntó acurrucando su cabeza en mi cuello._

**-Sí… supongo…**

Me quedé sin habla. Los nervios se volvieron más intensos impidiéndome hablar.

**-Me gusta tu perfume, Rachel-** _se acercó más a mi cuello._

**-Gracias, a mí también me gusta el tuyo-** _me tembló la voz._

¿A mí también? ¿De verdad has dicho eso? Tienes a Quinn acostada a tu lado y a ti se te ocurre decir cada tontería… menos mal que el efecto de los calmantes está surgiendo efecto.

**-Rachel, despierta-** _noté las manos de Quinn en mi hombro._

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-** _desperté de repente._

**-Te has quedado dormida por los calmantes, pero San ha venido a verte-** _me dijo sonriendo._

**-San… ¿Cuánto he dormido?-** _pregunté desorientada._

**-Sólo un par de horas, aún estás muy débil y tienes que descansar.**

Con algo de desgana, me levanté. ¡Maldita seas Berry! Mira que quedarte dormida cuando tienes a Quinn en tu cama contigo… Eres única, de verdad. Me fui junto al guardia, que me esperaba en la puerta, y que me llevaría a la sala de siempre.

**-¡Dios mío Rachel! ¿Estás bien?-** _se acercó a abrazarme una preocupada Santana._

**-Yo también me alegro de verte. Hola Noah-** _saludé al chico que se encontraba sentado en la mesa observando la escena._

**-Nos has pegado un buen susto, enana. Ya te vale-** _dijo Santana mientras se recomponía la falda que se le había movido por el abrazo._

**-No fue mi culpa, ¿sabes?-** _me defendí del ataque de mi amiga._

**-Cuándo todo ocurrió, llamaron a tus padres para contarles lo que había sucedido. Vinimos en seguida, pero no nos dejaban estar cuidándote-** _se quejó._

**-Las reglas aquí son muy estrictas-** _intenté calmarla._

**-Tus padres vendrán el lunes para la visita; tienen ganas de verte y abrazarte.**

**-¿Cómo están? ¿Están muy preocupados?**

**-Pues, después del susto, han estado muy preocupados… pero la noticia de que despertaste les ha devuelto a la vida-** _sonrió contenta._

**-Me alegro, no soportaría hacerlos sufrir más de lo que ya lo hacen.**

**-Siento interrumpir el momento tierno, pero tenemos poco tiempo y hemos venido a debatir un asunto importante que nos concierne a todos-** _interrumpió Noah._

**-Es cierto, lo siento, pero necesitaba desahogarme con mi amiga-** _Santana_ _adoptó de nuevo su postura seria._

**-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenéis?-** _pregunté impaciente._

**-Después de nuestra última visita, fui a visitar a Noah, como ya te comenté, y aceptó el caso.**

**-Nunca me perdería una buena fiesta-** _comentó sonriendo._ **–Además, si es para ayudar a la sexy diva a salir de la trena… ¡Me apunto!**

**-Gracias… Supongo-** _sonreí forzada por el cumplido._

**-Le expliqué a Noah tu caso, las evidencias que teníamos y los resultados de las pruebas. Las estuvimos repasando una y otra vez, por si a mí se me había pasado algo por alto, pero como cabe de esperar… estaba todo perfectamente medido.**

**-Yo comencé a investigar a la gente de tu alrededor, pues suelen ser los posibles sospechosos. No hay que descartar a nadie, ni tan siquiera a tus padres-** _comentó esta vez Noah._

Parecía un partido de pin pon. Es increíble lo coordinados que están estos dos; cuando termina de hablar uno empieza a hablar el otro, aunque cada uno a su estilo y a su manera. Al menos, en ese aspecto, está todo bien; me preocupaba que sus caracteres chocasen y se fuera todo el caso a la mierda por incompatibilidad de personalidades.

**-¿Encontrasteis algo?-** _pregunté al escuchar la versión de Noah._

**-Menos mal que me he incorporado al equipo. Gracias a mis maravillosas cualidades persuasivas, he encontrado una nueva pista.**

**-No me hagas hablar Puckerman…-** _dijo San poniendo su típica cara de desagrado._

**-Tu vecina, esa chica tan sexy… La de los pechos así-** _hizo un gesto con las manos simulando el tamaño de los pechos de la chica_ **– Shara, Sally, Sammy…-** _intentó hacer memoria._

**-Susan-** _espeté al ver que no se acordaba del nombre de mi vecina._

**-Eso, Susan. Pues tuve que usar mis encantos, aunque no mucho porque caen enseguida…**

**-Al grano Puck-** _dijo San desesperada._

**-Pues tu vecina Susan me ha comentado que, algunas veces, ha visto a Jesse salir de tu casa e irse con unas compañías un tanto extrañas.**

**-¿Y? ¿Todo este lío para eso?-** _pregunté confundida._

**-Jesse se ha convertido en nuestro principal objetivo, pero antes queremos saber más datos de él.**

**-¿Cómo cuáles?**

**-Muy sencillo, morena sexy. ¿Qué hacía cuando no estabas con él? ¿Qué tipo de compañías frecuentaba? ¿Dónde vivió? ¿Qué hacía antes de conocerte? Todas esas cosas que nos pueden ayudar en la investigación.**

Más de media hora he estado hablando sobre Jesse. Tengo el tema Jesse que se me sale por las orejas; me han agotado. La pequeña siesta que me he tomado, no me ha servido de nada. No sabía que los abogados cansaran tanto y mucho menos cuando se juntan en grupos de dos.

Volví a la celda, con algo de dolor de cabeza, aunque al ver a Quinn esperándome, con esa sonrisa, se me quitó el dolor de golpe.

**-¿Qué tal la reunión? ¿Buenas noticias?-** _preguntó interesada._

**-Más o menos, aunque tenía ganas de que acabase- **_contesté acercándome a Quinn._

Necesitaba abrazarla y sentir la sensación de protección que me ofrecía su cuerpo. El hablar de Jesse, y saber que era el principal sospechoso, me producía una mala sensación. Pensar que la persona que fue mi pareja, y confidente, sea la que me ha traicionado y metido en este agujero… no me sienta nada bien.

**-Rachel, creo que tenemos que hablar-** _espetó algo nerviosa._

**-¿Hablar de qué?- **_me sorprendí_**.**

**-Sobre nosotras-** _me invitó a tomar asiento para que no hiciese esfuerzos._


	18. El Método Berry

_**El Método Berry**_

**-Rachel, creo que tenemos que hablar-** _espetó algo nerviosa._

**-¿Hablar de qué?- **_me sorprendí_**.**

**-Sobre nosotras-** _me invitó a tomar asiento para que no hiciese esfuerzos._

**-Eso no suena nada bien-** _fruncí el ceño._

**-Tengo que serte sincera, Rachel. Me has demostrado mucho y creo que es conveniente que te cuente-** _se sentó nerviosa a mi lado._

**-Sea lo que sea, lo entenderé-** _intenté calmarla._

**-Ya sabes que Amanda y yo nos conocemos de fuera.**

Asentí por aquella afirmación; recordé que me lo había comentado cuando trasladaron a la chica.

**-Amanda y yo no nos conocimos en las mejores circunstancias. Ella sabe muchas cosas de mí; asuntos que no quiero que saque a la luz-** _intentó explicarse de la mejor manera._

**-¿Qué tipo de asuntos?-** _me atreví a preguntar._

**-Es complicado, Rachel. No te enfades, pero no es algo bueno y me gustaría contártelo más adelante, sin Amanda de por medio.**

**-Está bien, confío en ti. Si dices que después de que se resuelva todo este tema me vas a contar la verdad, te apoyaré.**

**-Amanda me está chantajeando, tiene una extraña obsesión por mí desde que me conoció y está usando eso para tenerme a su antojo-** _explicó con rabia._

**-De ahí tu comportamiento extraño desde que ella ha aparecido…**

Ya todo estaba empezando a cuadrar en mi mente. Se empezaba a resolver, poco a poco, el puzzle Quinn-Amanda, ahora es entendible el alejamiento de Quinn.

**-¿Has intentado hablar con ella? Llegar a un acuerdo… no sé, todas aquí quieren algo o, al menos, eso es lo que me explicó Mercedes.**

**-Intenté que razonara, pero sólo quiere una cosa a cambio de su silencio.**

**-¿El qué?-** _pregunté curiosa._

**-A mí.**

**-Me lo suponía-** _suspiré resignada._

**-Siento que esté ocurriendo todo esto, no soy un buen partido para una de las más grandes de Broadway-** _sonrió con tristeza._

**-No digas esas cosas, Quinn. Superaremos este obstáculo y todos los que vengan. Plantaremos cara a Amanda-** _dije con firmeza._

**-¿Plantarle cara dices? ¡Es una de las peores criminales del país! Puede que, con un poco de suerte, salgas con vida de aquí pero ahí fuera tiene muchos contactos.**

**-A este paso no creo que salga de aquí.**

**-Pensaba que confiabas en Santana-** _me miró extrañada._

**-En ella confío, del que no me fio mucho es de su nuevo compañero-** _suspiré recordando el encuentro._

**-¿Qué pasa con él?**

**-No me gusta y espero que no meta en líos a San.**

**-Ya verás cómo todo sale bien y pronto estarás fuera, subida a un escenario cantando.**

**-Gracias Quinn-** _me abracé a ella._ **–No sé qué haría sin ti.**

**-Tienes que hacer algo por mí- **_espetó separándome de su abrazo._

**-Lo que sea-** _contesté sin pensarlo._

**-Cuando mañana salga Amanda de la celda de castigo, quiero que te mantengas alejada de nosotras, ¿entendido?-** _me miró fijamente a la vez que me agarraba firmemente de los hombros._

**-¡Pero yo pensaba que íbamos hacer esto juntas! ¡Y plantarle cara!-** _exclamé confundida._

**-Déjame a mí el asunto de Amanda.**

**-¿Vas a volver con ella?**

**-¿Confías en mí?**

**-Sí, claro.**

**-Pues espérame, como yo lo he hecho contigo-** _me suplicó con la mirada._

¿Cómo no voy a esperar a una mujer así, si me mira de esa manera? No puedo negarme a nada de lo que Quinn me pida. Si ella me pide que cruce un puente de fuego… allí que me tiro de cabeza. Si necesita solucionar el asunto de Amanda, a su manera, no voy a oponerme, pero eso no significa que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras veo cómo Amanda se aprovecha de mi rubia.

**-Veo que no has muerto, a pesar de todo-** _escuché decir a Finn tras los barrotes._

**-¿No estabas de permiso, Hudson?-** _preguntó Quinn con rabia, mientras me situaba a su espalda._

**-¿Y tú como sabes eso Fabray? Eres como una garrapata-** _dijo con desagrado._

**-¿Qué quieres?-** _preguntó desafiante._

**-Sólo quería ver con mis propios ojos el milagro que van comentando por ahí. Sabía que eras diferente a las demás, Berry, y no me he equivocado-** _dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que se me congelara el cuerpo._

**-No te atrevas a tocarle un pelo.**

Quinn estaba fuera de sí, ni siquiera con el tema de Amanda la había visto de esa manera. Le tenía mucho odio a Finn, y no era para menos, pero me preocupaba que recibiera más golpes de ese gigante.

**-No seas ridícula-** _se rio con más intensidad, mientras seguía con su ronda._

**-Tranquilízate Quinn-** _le susurré muy bajito en el oído para que se calmara._

**-No puedo con ese mal nacido-** _la noté aún más tensa de rabia._

Tenía que actuar rápido y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que al estilo Berry.

**-Bésame.**

**-¿Qué dices Rachel?-** _empecé a notar cómo la rabia se iba disipando y una sonrisa comenzaba a salir._

**-¡Que me beses he dicho! No lo voy a volver a repetir.**

Dije las palabras mágicas. Quinn no se lo pensó dos veces y, con paso seguro, se acercó a mí y me agarró de la cintura para juntar su cuerpo al mío. Noté su mirada clavada en la mía y volví a caer en su hechizo.

Los nervios me recorrían el cuerpo ante lo que iba a venir y, despacio, acercó su cara a la mía haciendo que, inconscientemente, desviara mi mirada hacía sus apetecibles labios. Percibí una pequeña sonrisa antes de que sus labios se encontrasen con los míos y volvió la magia. Si pensaba que el primer beso fue perfecto es porque no conocía la dulzura de éste.

**-Espero que éste haya sido mejor que el anterior-** _soltó con una sonrisa enorme.__** -**_**¿Rachel?**

**-Sí, mejor sin duda-** _pronuncié después de volver al mundo real._

**-Siento interrumpir, Quinn. ¿Tienes un momento?-** _le preguntó el agente Brody._

No tenía la más mínima idea de qué quería Brody de Quinn, o de lo que estaban hablando en la puerta de la celda, pero ni me importaba porque yo aún no me podía mover de donde estaba. La mente se me había quedado completamente en blanco y no puedo pensar con claridad. He tenido que quedar como una completa tonta delante de ella, pero no me importaría volver a dejarme llevar nuevamente.

**-Y eso es todo lo que he podido averiguar-** _escuché decir a Brody._

**-Gracias por avisar-** _se despidió del agente Weston._

**-¿Qué quería Quinn?**

**-Decirme que Amanda sale mañana a primera hora. Ha venido a avisarme para que no me lleve una sorpresa.**

**-¿Y el papel que te traía?**

**-¿Qué papel?**

**-Habrán sido imaginaciones mías-** _deseché la idea._

Después de lo atontada que me he quedado, y la mirada tan divertida que me está echando Quinn, estoy volviéndome más loca.

**-¿Por dónde íbamos mi pequeña diva?**

**-¿Pequeña diva?-** _pregunté aguantándome la risa por el apodo cariñoso._

**-¿No te gusta? Puedo cambiarlo-** _me_ _dijo a la vez que me rodeaba entre sus brazos._

**-Está bien así-** _me agarré a su cuello para volver a besarla._

**-Parece que estamos destinadas a que nos interrumpan-** _se separó algo molesta._

**-Aunque me gustes, incluso enfadada, es la hora de cenar y con lo poco que he comido esta mañana… me gustaría reponer fuerzas.**

**-Me gusta eso de reponer fuerzas; la noche es larga-** _me guiñó un ojo._

¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? ¿Vamos a….? Rachel, concéntrate, que no tienes quince años. Es lo normal cuando dos personas se gustan y es evidente que ella quiere, ¿no? Un momento… ¡Nunca he estado con una mujer en la cama!

**-¿Rachel, estás bien?-** _se preocupó._

**-Sí, es sólo que estaba en mi mundo.**

**-Algún día, me gustaría saber qué pasa por tu cabeza cuando estás en tu mundo.**

Pero ella ha estado con mujeres… ¿Cuántas? No lo sé, pero novia ha tenido y lo de la otra vez con Amanda… ¿Dónde está Santana cuando se la necesita? Seguro que se hubiese reído de mí por esto. ¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Y si lo hago mal?

**-Rachel, ¿me estás escuchando?**

**-¿Qué?-** _me despisté por completo y lo peor es que Quinn se había dado cuenta._

**-¿Te preocupa algo? Si es por Finn o Amanda…-** _se sentó en la mesa del comedor._

**-No, tranquila. No pensaba en eso ahora.**

**-¿Entonces? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?**

Necesitaba a Mercedes. Si Quinn seguía con el interrogatorio, al final iba a acabar confesando.

**-¿Dónde está Mercedes?-** _me senté con mi bandeja de la cena._

**-Pues no sé, no habrá podido venir o no habrá querido-** _se encogió de hombros._

**-Vaya…**

**-Mejor así, ¿no? Las dos solas-** _me agarró de la mano y sonrió._

**-Claro, más tranquilas-** _intenté calmar los nervios, con un poco de suerte no volverá a preguntarme más._

**-¿Tienes alguna duda sobre nosotras? Quiero que todo esté bien y, después del beso, te he visto muy pensativa. No sé…-** _soltó de golpe._

¡Bingo! A esta chica no se le podía pasar nada por alto, es muy observadora e intuitiva. Si no fuera porque dice que le gustaría meterse en mi cabeza, creería que realmente puede hacerlo.

**-Estaba pensando… Verás… Yo… ¿Yo te gusto Quinn?-** _pregunté nerviosa._

**-¿Es eso?-** _preguntó riéndose._ **-¿Tú qué crees, Rachel?**

**-Pues que soy una más, alguien con quién pasar el rato-** _me puse en lo peor._

**-Pues estás muy equivocada. Además, yo no soy de esas personas.**

**-¿Entonces?-** _necesitaba que Quinn me explicase mejor._

**-Rachel, quiero estar contigo en todos los sentidos. Ya sé que este lugar no es el apropiado para empezar una relación…**

**-La verdad es que es algo inusual.**

**-El lugar en sí es lo de menos mientras estés conmigo. El problema es que me gustaría hacer lo que todas las parejas hacen.**

**-¿El qué?-** _pregunté curiosa._

**-Pues una cita, Rachel. No sé, comprarte flores; llevarte a cenar y al cine; dar largos paseos…**

**-Ir de tiendas; ir a ver una obra de teatro…-** _seguí con la lista._

**-Pues todas esas cosas que te gustan y que hace la gente que es libre-** _se entristeció._

**-Pues cuando salgamos de aquí, me debes muchas citas por todas las que te estás saltando.**

**-Al menos tenemos nuestra primera cena, aunque sea en el comedor. Y al cine te puedo llevar este sábado-** _rio._

**-¿Me estás pidiendo salir? ¿Aunque nos hayamos saltado el paso del beso?**

**-Y la de vivir juntas.**

Quinn sabía cómo hacerme reír y hacer despreocuparme por todo lo que me rodeaba.

**-Como ves, dos personas del mismo sexo no son tan diferentes a las parejas tradicionales-** _me guiñó el ojo._

**-Nunca he tenido problema con eso.**

**-¿Ah, no?-** _se sorprendió._ **–¿Hay algo que deba saber?**

**-Vengo de Broadway, ¿recuerdas? Allí todo se ve de otra manera. Además, mi madre es también actriz y he crecido en ese ambiente.**

**-Eres una caja de sorpresas, Rachel.**

**-No te voy a desvelar todo en la primera cita… Tendrás que ir descubriéndolo tú misma.**

**-La chica de Broadway se pone misteriosa…**

**-Me toca.**

**-Dispara-** _se relajó en la silla._

**-¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado?-** _la duda me estaba comiendo por dentro._

**-Vaya preguntas… Pues unas cuantas, no llevo la cuenta.**

¿Unas cuántas? ¿Tantas que no las puede contar? Viendo lo espectacular que es, no me extraña. Mi vida sentimental, sin embargo, está reducida a los dedos de una mano.

**-No te pongas así, Rachel, es algo sin importancia ahora-** _intentó animarme después del bajón._

**-¿Cómo quieres que esté? ¡Eres como la diosa de las relaciones!-** _me puse en mi estado dramático._

**-Seguro que no son más que las tuyas. Semejante mujer no se puede quedar muy atrás-** _intentó defenderse._

**-¿Yo? Si apenas han sido… tres-** _dije avergonzada._

**-Tampoco ha estado tan mal.**

**-No te burles.**

**-Eso no quita que seas preciosa. Volvamos a la celda, la gente está mirándonos raro.**

Caminé de nuevo de la mano de Quinn. En mi cabeza estaban rondando los tres hombres que han pasado por mi vida… El típico amor de instituto con el que vives las primeras veces y del que crees estar enamorada; el de la universidad, mi gran compañero de artes escénicas que, ahora que lo pienso, era un poco gay y, por último, Jesse. Analizando mi vida amorosa me doy cuenta de que, a mis 28 años, no he vivido tanto, sentimentalmente hablando.

**-Vamos Rachel, siéntate**_**-**__ me ayudó a sentarme debido a la dificultad que me proporcionaba la herida del abdomen._

**-Yo sé que, al estar nunca con una mujer, te surjan dudas-** _me agarró fuerte las manos._ **–Pero yo estoy aquí para ayudarte y guiarte, por eso no te preocupes.**

**-Tengo miedo a no saber hacerlo bien-** _me atreví a decir._

**-Te refieres a…-** _se quedó perpleja ante mi comentario._

**-Sí, a estar con una mujer íntimamente-** _me puse roja de vergüenza._

**-¡Ah! ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? Y yo que pensaba que era por el hecho de que fuese una mujer-** _suspiró aliviada._

**-No sé qué ves de gracioso. Yo… a mí me gustaría estar contigo y quiero hacerlo bien, pero no tengo ninguna experiencia y mi corta vida sexual tampoco es que ayude mucho.**

**-No te preocupes por eso. Aprenderemos juntas, ¿de acuerdo? Además, no quieras correr tanto-** _sonrió._

**-¿Correr? ¡Con Amanda te acostaste el primer día! ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?-** _me enfadé._

**-Me muero de ganas de estar contigo, desde el primer día, pero tú no eres una cualquiera como Amanda. Yo quiero hacerlo cuando estés lista, además, tienes la herida aún reciente-** _me acarició la cara._

**-Está bien, iremos a tu ritmo-** _resoplé._

**-No te pongas así, Rachel, no sabía que tuvieras tantas ganas.**

**-No te burles más-** _comencé a golpearla._

**-Estás muy guapa así de enfadada y dramática-** _me agarró las manos._

Y así fue cómo las manos dieron paso a los besos. Comenzamos una batalla por ver quién besaba a quien.

Si esto va a seguir así, voy a tener que acelerar las cosas quiera Quinn o no. Tenerla tan cerca, sin tener ganas de quitarle la ropa, es poco probable. De hecho, es lo que menos me apetece, pues no me gustaría esperar más.


	19. Regreso

_**Regreso**_

**-Despierta pequeña-** _noté cómo un dedo recorría mi nariz una y otra vez._

**-Deja de molestarme, San-** _me di la vuelta en la cama._

**-¡San! ¿Estás soñando con otra mujer?**

**-¡Quinn! ¡Me has asustado!-** _me froté el ojo para poder ver mejor._

**-Siempre tan dormilona… Buenos días-** _sonrió._

**-¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano? Vuelve a la cama-** _la agarré de la mano para que se tumbara de nuevo. _

**-No quiero dormir ahora, quería hacer algo de ejercicio, como siempre.**

**-¿Ejercicio otra vez?-** _puse cara de desagrado._

**-Tú con la herida no podrás, pero no quiero dejarte sola aquí.**

**-Si es porque tienes que hacer ejercicio… yo te puedo ayudar con eso-** _me acerqué a Quinn._

**-La propuesta es tentadora, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.**

Me besó mientras me pegaba más a su cuerpo e, inconscientemente, le agarré la melena rubia. Me encanta la sensación de tener sus cabellos enredados entre mis dedos, pues es suave y siempre lo tiene revuelto. Bajé mis manos hasta su cintura e intenté buscar el borde de su blanca camiseta de tirantes, pero sus manos me lo impidieron, así que poco a poco metí mis manos por debajo de su camiseta.

La sensación que me daba era como sentir la electricidad recorriendo mis manos. Su piel es tan suave… me atreví a subir un poco más, abandoné su cadera para subir por sus costados y percibí un suspiro y un pequeño gemido que salía de Quinn. Me sentía tan jodidamente bien, que no quería que acabase nunca.

Me separé de sus labios para probar su apetecible cuello. Tener su piel tan cerca, olerla, saborearla, besarla… todo eso estaba despertando en mí una sensación que desconocía hasta ahora. Su respiración ahora era más fuerte y notaba cómo su pecho se elevaba de forma más rápida. La ropa me estaba estorbando, tenía mucho calor y me molestaba también que Quinn llevase tanta ropa; necesitaba recorrer más de ella.

**-Rachel-** _dijo entre respiraciones, a la vez que echaba el cuello hacia atrás._

Aprecié cómo se erizaba su piel allá por donde pasaba mis manos. Recorrí ésta vez su espalda, notando cómo se arqueaba ante mi contacto y bajé hasta el final de la misma.

**-Rachel, por favor, para-** _susurró algo más fuerte._

**-¿Por qué?-** _le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja._

Observé cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Me gustaba mucho lo que estaba consiguiendo causar en Quinn y creo que me podría acostumbrar muy rápido.

**-No podemos…ahora-** _intentó hablar._

Su aspecto era muy sexy, a la vez que adorable. Ver sus mejillas rojas, su respiración entrecortada, junto a su falta de elocuencia, me estaba gustando cada vez más y, lo que es peor, quería más de ella.

**-Ahora que se estaba poniendo más interesante-** _dije con un fingido enfado para cambiarme de ropa._

**-Más…-** _espetó aún en su lugar._

**-Ya estoy lista… ¿Quinn?-** _me acerqué para ver su estado._

**-Yo… Creo que… creo que necesito una ducha fría-** _salió de la celda sin apenas mirarme._

**-¿Y el ejercicio? ¡Espérame!-** _pregunté mientras salía detrás de ella con una sonrisa triunfal._

Encontré a Quinn entrando en las duchas, no pensaba que estuviese hablando en serio pero, después de la carrera, tampoco me vendría mal una ducha a mí también. Escuché el grifo del agua y unos pequeños gritos procedentes de la garganta de Quinn, al parecer, se había abierto el agua fría y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo.

Es curioso cómo cambian las cosas. Hace un mes estaba aterrada por estar aquí, era como un pez fuera del agua y ahora la rutina ha hecho que me acostumbre a la forma de vivir aquí. Quitando a las dos locas que tengo de vecinas, el resto pasa y hace su vida… aunque, si Quinn no hubiera pedido ese traslado de celda, ahora sería el juguetito de Adriana. No sé si fue gracias a mi mala o buena suerte, el haberme cruzado en el camino de alguien muy especial.

**-¡Joder, qué fría!-** _gritó desde la ducha._

**-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya a ayudarte?-** _pregunté a la vez que me iba quitando la ropa._

**-¡Con eso no ayudas, Rachel! Más te vale estar lejos de mí si vas sin ropa.**

**-¿Eso quieres?-** _pregunté cada vez más cerca de la ducha._

**-¡No! Pero en cualquier momento puede entrar alguien y no se pueden hacer estas cosas en público.**

**-¿Entonces puedo pedirte un vis a vis?**

**-No hará falta, vivimos en la misma celda.**

**-Yo quiero pedirlo formalmente, son las normas aquí-** _protesté._

**-Lo que tú quieras-** _escuché su risa desde la ducha._

Las cosas estaban saliendo como yo esperaba; había vuelto la antigua Quinn, la que conocí cuando entré. Notar su sonrisa, de nuevo, es como una inyección de energía.

La herida ya me estorbaba cada vez menos; los dolores fueron bajando de intensidad y la rojez, que se encontraba alrededor de las grapas, estaba desapareciendo. Sentía cómo la piel me tiraba, me lavé con cuidado la zona y la sequé muy bien, pues no quería infecciones.

**-¿Cómo llevas la herida?-** _preguntó una Quinn ya arreglada para comenzar el día._

**-Va mejor. Después del desayuno tengo que ir a ver a la doctora.**

**-¿Vamos?-** _me tendió su brazo para que lo agarrase._

Conforme pasaban los minutos, me encontraba cada vez más nerviosa. Sabía que, en cualquier momento, soltarían a Amanda y no quería que eso sucediese, no ahora que estaba comenzando algo con Quinn.

**-¿Ocurre algo Rachel?-** _preguntó Mercedes en la mesa del comedor._

**-¿Dónde has estado metida todo este tiempo?-** _pregunté para cambiar de tema._

**-He estado ocupada con algunos asuntos-** _me cortó agachando la mirada._

**-Deja de agobiar a Mercedes con preguntas-** _enseguida me cortó Quinn._

Aquí está pasando algo raro… Mercedes lleva un par de días sin aparecer y, de repente, se queda muda y Quinn la intenta ayudar…

**-Creo que va siendo hora de que vaya a ver a la doctora-** _espeté algo molesta mientras me levantaba de la silla._

**-¿No te vas a terminar el desayuno?-** _preguntó Quinn sorprendida por mi reacción._

**-No tengo hambre, ya me esperaré a la comida.**

**-¿No haces las tareas?-** _preguntó Mercedes extrañada._

**-La doctora me prohibió cualquier actividad hasta que no me recupere del todo-** _le expliqué algo molesta a Mercedes._

No dije nada más, me di media vuelta y caminé fuera del comedor. Necesitaba calmarme, no podía empezar a desconfiar de todo el mundo.

**-Buenos días señorita Berry, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy?-** _preguntó una sonriente doctora._

**-Estoy mejor pero, por favor, llámeme Rachel. ¡Me ha salvado la vida! Sin duda, puede tutearme-** _sonreí para sentarme en la camilla._

**-Está bien, Rachel…-** _se acercó hasta donde me encontraba._

**-¿Por qué una gran doctora como usted está trabajando en un sitio como éste?-** _observé con algo de curiosidad._

Después de despertarme del coma, la doctora había sido muy amable conmigo. Ella ha tenido demasiada paciencia con mis quejas; no paré de hacerlo desde que fui sometida a las miles de pruebas que necesitaba realizarme para salir, cuanto antes, de la camilla en la que justamente me encontraba ahora.

**-La monotonía del hospital, supongo. La gente de fuera se olvida de las personas que están aquí dentro y creo que tienen el mismo derecho a que se les atienda bien, así que cambié de destino-** _me explicó a la vez que me levantaba la camiseta._

**-Espera, ya me la quito yo-** _me quedé en sujetador. _**-Gracias por ser así, doctora Adams.**

**-Llámame Kate. Y de nada-** _levantó la mirada para después dirigirla hacia la herida._

Dedicó bastante tiempo a observar de arriba abajo la herida, colocó sus manos sobre mí y comenzó a palpar las zonas de alrededor. Fue dirigiéndose a los extremos de las heridas, qué situación más extraña.

**-¿Te duele?-** _me preguntó a la vez que apretaba los extremos de las heridas._

**-Si aprietas, sí-** _puse una mueca de dolor._

**-Lo siento, tengo que comprobar si tienes signos de infección, pero parece que todo está perfecto.**

**-¿Me puedo ir ya?-** _pregunté al ver cómo la doctora se incorporaba._

**-Voy a quitarte las grapas, Rachel. Quédate dónde estás.**

**-¿Me las vas a quitar todas?-** _cuestioné asustada por el dolor que eso podía producir._

**-No pongas esa cara, anda. Esto no duele nada, ya verás-** _se rio por mi actitud infantil._

**-¿Me lo prometes?**

**-Nunca me imaginé que una actriz como tú tenga tanto miedo a unas simples grapas.**

**-¿Cómo sabes que soy actriz?-** _pregunté sorprendida._

**-Me gusta el teatro y he visto tus obras- **_volvió hasta la camilla con una especie de tijeras._

**-¿Me conoces entonces?-** _pregunté sin apartar la mirada de las tijeras._

**-Soy una fan tuya y ha sido un honor poder conocerte en persona.**

**-La suerte ha sido mía por tener una médico tan estupenda y que me haya salvado la vida… ¿Qué es eso?-** _señalé a las tijeras._

**-¿Esto? Es un quita grapas. Así será más rápido y fácil, ya lo verás- **_intentó tranquilizarme._

No quería mirar, ver esas tijeras con forma de gancho no me daba nada de confianza. Tener grapas incrustadas en la piel tenía que doler sin más remedio; necesito pensar en otra cosa…

**-¿Te está doliendo?-** _preguntó Kate._

**-No mucho… quítalas sin miedo-** _no quería esperar más tiempo._

**-No quieras que corra, aunque ya llevo unas cuantas-** _se rio ante mis ocurrencias._

**-Parece que no es tan desagradable. Tira un poco, pero no es lo que pensaba-** _observé detenidamente la herida._

Era muy extraña la sensación, pues sentía alivio. Al tener ya la herida cerrada, y la grapa metida, me estaba tirando mucho la piel, pero Kate lo estaba haciendo con mucha delicadeza. Desde luego, no puedo tener queja de la doctora de aquí.

**-Es una pena que no te llevases tú el Tony-** _comentó mientras retiraba la última grapa._

**-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, yo me lo merecía más que esa idiota.**

**-Para la próxima, quizás.**

**-¿Próxima? ¿Estás de broma? ¡No ves dónde estamos!-** _exclamé dramáticamente._

**-Sé de sobra dónde nos encontramos, trabajo aquí, pero, cuando salgas, podrás seguir con tu carrera; no te vas a quedar eternamente aquí-** _explicó de lo más normal._

**-No me van a contratar después de haber estado en la cárcel-** _me bajé de la camilla._

**-No he terminado, aún tengo que curarte la herida.**

Me volví a la camilla algo más cabizbaja. No me gusta pensar en estas cosas; la gente se empaña en hacerme creer que voy a volver al mundo del teatro, pero éste mundo es muy duro y hay miles de actrices y actores con talento esperando su oportunidad. Está claro que ningún productor querrá trabajar conmigo.

**-Lo siento Rachel, no era mi intención hacerte daño-** _se disculpó a la vez que tapaba la herida con un apósito adhesivo._

**-No debes disculparte, es normal que quieras volver a verme en el teatro.**

**-Serían muy idiotas, los productores, si pierden una gran voz como la tuya.**

-**Hay mucha gente buena, pero gracias por el cumplido.**

**-No es ningún cumplido, sólo digo la verdad-** _dijo mientras recogía todo el material que había utilizado para mi cura._

**-Si algún día vuelvo, vendré a buscarte aquí y te invitaré a la obra.**

**-No esperaba menos-** _se rio._

**-¿Cuándo tengo que volver?-** _pregunté antes de irme._

**-Ya no hará falta. Mañana te quitas el apósito y te lavas bien esa zona, lo podrás dejar descubierto.**

**-¡Estupendo!-** _exclamé contenta por mi recuperación._

**-Ha sido un placer conocerte, Rachel, espero no volver a verte por aquí-** _bromeó._

**-El placer ha sido mío. Y no hace falta que te despidas, volveré a visitarte.**

**-Eso espero-** _me estrechó la mano._

-**Prefiero abrazarte-** _comenté para después abrazarla._

**-Dale recuerdos a tu compañera de celda, dile que gracias por cuidarte tan bien.**

**-Yo se los daré.**

Salí de la sala médica más contenta que cuando entré, el tiempo con la doctora me había calmado un poco los nervios. La herida ya está curada, bueno, casi, pero ya podía estar en plena forma para seguir con mi vida; los analgésicos me estaban destrozando el estómago y me sentía aliviada de no tener que volver a tomarlos.

¿Habrá terminado Quinn con la tarea? Ha pasado sólo una hora… ¿Y ahora qué hago yo para pasar el tiempo?

Las puertas del pabellón se abrieron y unos cuantos agentes entraron en él. Al parecer, traían a alguien con ellos…

**-Será mejor que te metas en tu celda, Rachel-** _escuché al agente Brody a mi lado._

**-Es Amanda, ¿verdad?-** _pregunté con algo de temor en mi voz._

**-Sí, la traemos de vuelta y no quiero que te encuentre en medio del pasillo-** _me acompañó el poco trayecto que tenía desde donde me encontraba hasta mi celda._

Me metí en mi celda y me senté en el borde de mi cama; puse mis manos en la cabeza, tenía que encontrar alguna solución para el tema de Quinn y Amanda y no sabía por dónde empezar. Y todo eso sumado a que yo, en esta cárcel, soy una simple presa más; desgraciadamente no lidero ningún grupo, ni pertenezco a uno.

**-Te he dicho que sigas caminando-** _gritó un agente al pasar por mi celda._

Allí estaba de nuevo, mirándome con cara de sádica. No apartaba la vista de mi cuerpo. Como si hubiese visto un fantasma, su mirada me estaba produciendo escalofríos.

**-¡Camina!-** _gritó el agente a la vez que empujó a la chica._


	20. Ducha Fría

_**Ducha Fría**_

Ha pasado lo que más me temía: es la hora de comer y Quinn se ha vuelto a encontrar con Amanda. ¡Como odio a esa mujer! Tiene a Quinn como si fuese su perrito faldero, ni si quiera me ha mirado.

**-Rachel, cálmate o vas a romper el cuchillo-** _escuché decir a Mercedes._

**-¿Pero lo has visto? Acaba de salir y ya está haciendo lo que le da la gana.**

**-Deja de mirar o la vas a cabrear-** _intentó quitarme el cuchillo de la mano._

**-No puedo Mercedes. Mira a Quinn, está tan indefensa…-** _me entristecí._

**-¿Qué tal con el médico?-** _me preguntó intentando cambiar de tema._

**-La doctora Adama es un encanto, me ha dado ya el alta.**

**-Eso es una buena noticia.**

No presté mucha más atención a lo que Mercedes me estaba contando. Observé todo el comedor y los grupos que allí había. Detuve mi mirada en Kitty y pude percatarme que ella tampoco era muy partidaria de Amanda, la mira con algo de odio.

**-¿Qué le pasa a Kitty con Amanda?-** _pregunté a Mercedes._

**-¿Te crees que soy un pozo de sabiduría o algo?-** _soltó molesta._

**-Es que parece que no se llevan bien.**

Necesitaba saber más cosas. Cuantas más personas en contra de Amanda existiesen, más posibilidades tenía de quitármela del medio.

**-Pues le pasará lo mismo que a todas las chicas como ella les pasa con una chica como Amanda.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-** _me extrañé de la respuesta de Mercedes, pues era un tanto confusa._

**-Pues es muy sencillo, Rachel. Aquí todo el mundo quiere mandar y, las chicas que lideran grupos, no soportan a las que se creen superiores a ellas.**

**-Pero Kitty es muy respetable aquí.**

A pesar de la fama que tenía Kitty en la cárcel, no tenía ningún problema con ella. Si no le molestabas, ni te entrometías en sus asuntos… ella hacía como que no existías y eso era de agradecer.

**-No te confundas, que ella no se haya obsesionado por tu menudo cuerpo tanto como Adriana… no significa nada.**

**-Entonces… ¿Qué interés tiene Kitty en todo esto?**

**-Eso no lo sé morena, pero creo que Amanda no es de su agrado porque está movimiento mucha gente dentro, incluida a Quinn.**

**-Quinn no es de pertenecer a ningún grupo.**

**-Que no pertenezca, no significa que no lo hayan intentado. Tú entraste aquí hace un mes, pero Quinn lleva más tiempo y, al principio, se la rifaban. Ha tenido que pelear mucho para conseguir lo que tiene a día de hoy.**

**-¿Por qué no se ha quedado con ninguna banda? ¿No es lo más seguro aquí? Tú misma perteneces a una…**

**-No quiere mezclarse con la gente de aquí, al menos así lo era hasta que llegaste tú. Quinn vio algo en ti que te hacía diferente al resto, no sé, cambiaste su perspectiva.**

Necesito saber más cosas sobre Kitty, quizás ella me pueda ayudar en todo esto o quizás lo haga Marley. Ella me pidió ayuda con lo mismo, quizás pueda hacer algo al respeto; ella es una agente y tiene más posibilidades de detener todo esto.

Ahí está Weston, no sé si en él puedo confiar… siempre que aparezco se pone de mal humor, aunque hay algo en él que lo hace diferente a Hudson.

**-No me gusta nada cuando te quedas callada-** _se preocupó._

**-Necesito parar a Amanda-** _dije decidida._

**-¡Tú estás bien! ¿Qué te ha dicho Quinn de esto?**

**-Que me mantuviese al margen.**

**-¿Y por qué no le haces caso a la rubia por una vez?-** _se enfadó._

**-Mira, no sé el trato que tienes con Quinn, o lo que sabes de Amanda, pero no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Con tu ayuda, o sin ella, haré que Quinn vuelva-** _solté con una confianza que no sabía que poseía._

¿Dónde se habrá metido Quinn? Estaba tan metida en mis propios pensamientos que no sé a dónde han ido.

**-Señorita, ¿a dónde crees que vas? **_me prohibió Weston la salida del comedor._

**-Yo… Estoy buscando a Quinn-** _intenté explicarle._

**-Vaya a su celda y no se meta en problemas, ¿entendido?-** _me abrió paso._

Salí disparada de allí; no quería perder más tiempo. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado con Amanda desde que me fui con la doctora… Llegué a mi celda y no estaba allí. El miedo empezó a apoderarse de mí, no sabía qué había hecho Amanda con Quinn y miles de cosas horribles pasaron por mi mente. El hecho reciente con Adriana, empezó a ocupar la mayoría de pensamientos en mi cabeza. Un sudor frío se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y las piernas me temblaban; necesitaba pensar rápido y tranquilizarme, en este estado no podía avanzar ni dos pasos.

**-¿Se encuentra bien Rachel?**

Esa voz me sonaba muy familiar y di gracias a Dios de que ella estuviese cerca, por si me daba un síncope o algo.

**-No muy bien, agente Rose-** _respondí mientras me giraba para mirarle._

**-¿Necesita un médico? Puedo llamar a la doctora Adams, creo que todavía no ha acabado su turno-** _se preocupó._

**-Estoy bien, solo ha sido una bajada de tensión. Sólo necesito sentarme-** _me apoyé en la pared._

**-Espere que la ayudo-** _se acercó hasta donde estaba para tenderme su ayuda._

Me agarró por la cintura y pasó mi brazo alrededor de su cuello; cargó todo mi peso hasta mi celda y me sentó en la cama. Con mucho cuidado, me subió las dos piernas hacia arriba para que me recuperase.

**-¿Mejor?-** _me preguntó preocupada._

**-Sí, mucho mejor, gracias a ti-** _intenté sonreírle en muestra de agradecimiento._

**-¿A dónde iba con tanta prisa? La he visto algo nerviosa.**

**-Estaba buscando a Quinn, ¿la has visto?**

**-La vi salir con Amanda dirección a la biblioteca-** _me explicó._

**-Tengo que ir-** _intenté levantarme._

**-Iba a ir yo. Será mejor que descanse, Rachel-** _me ordenó._

**-Pero necesito…**

**-Confíe en mí, no dejaré que le pase nada. Además, estos tipos de asuntos son de mi competencia-** _me sonrió antes de marcharse._

Y aquí me dejó la agente Marley, sentada sobre mi cama y sintiéndome algo mareada todavía. Quizás no debí dejar la medicación tan de golpe; necesito agua, estoy sudando… Intento levantarme agarrándome a todo lo que encuentro.

Hasta ahora, nunca me he dado cuenta de lo largo que es el pasillo y, encima, el calor que se ha metido de golpe no ayuda mucho.

**-¡Rachel! ¿Estás bien?**

**-Quinn, por fin te encuentro-** _dije apoyándome en ella._

**-¡Estás ardiendo! ¡Vamos a la celda!-** _me agarró como lo había hecho anteriormente Marley para transportarme._

**-Estoy bien, ahora que te encuentro-** _intenté sonar fuerte._

**-Voy a llamar a la doctora. ¡Dios! No debería haberme ido…-** _exclamó cabreada._

**-No hace falta Quinn, tengo la medicación en la celda. Sólo es un poco de fiebre… la doctora me advirtió que podía darme estos días.**

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve tumbada en mi cama, solo sé que, después de la medicación, mi cuerpo empezó a sudar y a tener escalofríos, incluso creo que había soñado. Al abrir los ojos, allí estaba ella, como siempre a mi lado, cuidándome.

**-Lo siento-** _fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza._

**-¿Por qué lo sientes?-** _sonrió._

**-Por tener que estar aquí cuidándome.**

**-No conozco un plan mejor.**

**-Gracias-** _sonreí._

**-¿Mejor?-** _me acarició el cabello._

**-Sí, aunque me apetece una ducha-** _me avergoncé por todo lo que había sudado._

**-No quiero que te dé otro mareo como el del pasillo.**

**-No me va a pasar nada. Ya estoy bien, de verdad-** _le puse ojitos._

**-No me pongas esa cara…**

**-Voy a por mis cosas-** _me levanté de la cama como un resorte._

**-Te acompaño-** _soltó sin más._

**-Ya te he dicho…**

**-No voy a ceder, Rachel. Si quieres una ducha, ambas iremos a la ducha.**

Al principio no me pareció mala idea pero, conforme iba avanzando por el pasillo, los nervios se volvían a apoderar de mí. ¿Se meterá conmigo en la ducha? ¿O simplemente se va a quedar vigilando?

**-¿A dónde vas con la enana?-** _escuché la voz de Amanda desde su celda._

No podía creer que me la tropezase ahora. Olvidé por completo que las duchas están de camino a su celda.

**-¿Qué quieres?-** _dijo Quinn autoritaria._

**-Te he estado esperando toda la tarde, pero ya veo en qué empleas tu tiempo-** _espetó acercándose hasta nosotras._

**-No voy a estar las 24 horas del día pegada a ti.**

**-Deberías, por tu bien. ¿Y por qué no? Por el de la gatita de siete vidas-** _me miró con una sonrisa siniestra._

Su voz es muy ronca, más de lo normal y, ahora que la observo de cerca, tiene una cicatriz en la frente. Apuesto lo que sea a que no es la única marca en su cuerpo.

**-Rachel no tiene nada que ver en esto-** _intentó protegerme con su cuerpo._

**-¡Lárgate enana!-** _gritó sin apartar la mirada de Quinn._

**-Lo que tengas que decir, o hacer, lo dices delante de mí.**

Si Adriana no me mató en su momento, creo que la mirada y la cara de furia de Amanda iban a hacerlo en este instante. No esperaba mi reacción y creo que ni yo misma sé de dónde salieron mis palabras; siempre me han dicho que hablo de más en los momentos menos oportunos.

**-¿Cómo has dicho?-** _se extrañó por mi atrevimiento._

A lo lejos vimos un agente que estaba pasando ronda, Amanda se percató de su presencia.

**-Amanda, déjalo, hablamos luego.**

**-Porque me has pillado de buenas, pero la próxima vez deberías llevar más cuidado y medir tus palabras antes de dirigirte a mí**_**-**__ me amenazó antes de que Quinn me estuviese arrastrando de nuevo por el pasillo._

Lo más seguro es que no quisiera acabar otra vez en el agujero, si no, no hubiese sobrevivido a este encuentro.

**-¿¡Estás loca Rachel!?-** _me dijo una más calmada Quinn._

**-Me ha salido sólo, estoy cansada de sus amenazas-** _suspiré._

**-Te metes en muchos problemas para ser tan pequeña-** _me abrazó._

No me apetecía contestar, sólo me dejé llevar por su abrazo y disfruté. No sabía si iba a disfrutar de estos momentos con Amanda presente.

**-Ya llegamos a las duchas, señorita-** _me hizo una reverencia._

**-Gracias por acompañarme, señorita-** _le devolví el gesto._

**-Te espero aquí- **_señaló el banco donde solíamos dejar la ropa._

Se escuchan un par de duchas abiertas, yo que tenía la esperanza de estar este tiempo a solas con Quinn… ¡Dichosa fiebre que aparece en el momento menos oportuno!

Suspiré y empecé a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa; le había cogido odio al número y a ese color, siempre de marrón. Me acerqué y la dejé cerca de Quinn, que ya permanecía sentada en el banco. Sin moverme del sitio, me desprendí de la camiseta de tirantes blanca y, justo cuando fui a desabrochar el botón del pantalón, noté la presencia de Quinn algo inquieta.

**-Ejem-** _se aclaró la garganta._

Ver a Quinn, en ese estado, me ha recordado lo que había ocurrido esta mañana. Al parecer, le suelo producir ese efecto. Ignoré lo que estaba haciendo y desabroché lentamente el botón, quería hacerla sufrir un poco más; deslicé el pantalón dejándolo caer y, con suavidad, levanté una pierna y después otra.

A pesar del ruido del agua al caer, podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de la respiración agitada de Quinn. No quise mirarla, pero notaba su mirada clavada en mi cuerpo.

Tras unos segundos, la miré fijamente y coloqué mis manos a la espalda para desabrochar el sujetador.

**-Rachel… ¿Puedes desnudarte dentro de la ducha?-** _sonó insegura._

**-¿Algún problema?-** _pregunté en un tono de voz inocente._

**-Ninguno, pero hay más gente aquí y no es plan de que te vean de esa forma-** _me miró de arriba abajo con la cara sonrojada por la situación._

**-Tienes razón, voy dentro-** _me acerqué para dejar un rápido beso en los labios de la rubia._

Fui con rapidez hacía la ducha, me quité la ropa interior y la lancé hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Quinn; quería terminar mi jugada antes de que saliese corriendo del baño.

**-¡Ésta me la pagas Rachel!-** _exclamó alterada._

**-Guardármelas cielo-** _contesté con voz inocente._

**-¡Me he enterado que te han dado el alta, así que ya no te vas a librar!**

**-Te estoy esperando, Fabray-** _abrí el grifo del agua fría._

Ahora entendí el por qué de la ducha de agua fría que Quinn se dio esta mañana. El hecho de estar desnudándome, delante de ella, me había calentando de una manera inexplicable. Nunca antes había dejado que mis novios me vieran de esa manera; me moría de vergüenza, pero con Quinn todo era distinto, sacaba mi lado travieso y me encantaba provocarla.


	21. Encuentros

_**Encuentros**_

El día de hoy, no ha sido tan diferente al de ayer. Quinn se despertó temprano y me dejó durmiendo. Me había dejado muy claro, anoche, que no quería que volviese a ocurrir un incidente con Amanda como el de ayer, pero nunca pensé que lo iba a llevar a cabo. Me está costando, más de lo que creía, deshacerme de la chica.

**-¿Vas a trabajar tapón? ¿O quieres acabar metida en la lavadora?-** _exclamó una enfurecida Kitty._

Nunca llegué a pensar que trabajar con la marimandona de Kitty iba a ser tan estresante; la situación me estaba empezando a recordar a una mezcla entre mi último productor y Santana.

**-No me grites, ya voy-** _contesté mientras seguía con la ropa._

No volvió a hablarme, se giró y siguió con su tarea. Desde que me asignaron la tarea con Kitty, intenté sacarle algo de información sobre Amanda y, de alguna manera, su ayuda para poder alejar a Quinn de la chica.

**-De verdad, Kitty, pensaba que eras más habladora-** _seguí con mi quinto intento._

**-Como no cierres ese buzón que tienes como boca, te comes mi puño-** _me amenazó con el puño apuntando hacia mi cara._

**-Chicas, por favor… Cuando os asigné la tarea, pensé que os llevaríais bien-** _intervino la agente Rose._

**-Lo siento, agente-** _agachó la cabeza una avergonzada Kitty._

Un momento, ¿por qué Kitty se pone así con la agente Rose? Quizás pueda usar esto a mi favor… Si consigo que Marley me ayude, quizás le pueda sacar algo a Kitty, ya que a ella le hace más caso que a mí.

**-Marley-** _me miró Kitty sorprendida._

**-Dime Rachel-** _se acercó a una distancia prudencial._

**-¿Podrías ayudarme con Kitty?-** _susurré lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo ella pudiese escucharme._

**-¿A qué te refieres?-** _me miró extrañada._

Marley me miró durante unos segundos pensativa. No estaba muy segura de hacer lo que le había pedido, pero en cuanto nombré a Quinn y Amanda en la misma frase, no tardó en reaccionar.

A Kitty se le iban a salir los ojos de sus órbitas por la rabia que tenía acumulada dentro. No sé qué tipo de sentimientos guarda por la agente pero, al parecer, no quiere que se acerque ninguna mujer a ella.

**-Kitty-** _llamó la agente Rose._

**-Di…me-** _tartamudeó._

¡No me lo podía creer! Parecía otra persona diferente cuando estaba con ella, puede que mi plan no sea tan loco como pensaba. Me quedé un poco al margen, disimulando con las tareas de lavandería, para que hablaran tranquilamente. Confiaba en Marley, sabía que no me iba a fallar.

Cuando terminó la tarea del día, me acerqué a Kitty de nuevo. Tenía que comprobar si Marley la había convencido.

**-¡Kitty! ¡Espera!-** _exclamé cuando vi a la chica saliendo de la lavandería._

**-No pienso decirte nada, Berry-** _me soltó antes de irse._

**-¡Mierda!-** _exclamé en voz alta, a la vez que le daba una patada a un carrito de ropa._

Salí cabreada de la tarea y ahora, para colmo, me tocaba ver escenita de Amanda y Quinn en la comida. Si al menos hubiera sacado algo de Kitty… ¿Berry? ¿Me ha llamado por mi apellido? No me ha llamado ni enano de jardín, ni nada parecido; quizás no lo tenga todo perdido.

**-¿Qué tal Rachel?-** _me preguntó Mercedes en el comedor._

**-Pues la tarea con Kitty ha sido insoportable-** _resoplé recordando la mañana._

**-Tampoco habrá sido para tanto-** _se encogió de hombros._

**-¿Qué no? ¡Mírala como me mira!-** _giramos la vista hacía la mesa donde habitualmente se sienta Kitty a comer._

**-La verdad es que está algo rara, pero no la culpo, últimamente la gente lo está-** _su vista se dirigió hacia Quinn._

**-Hoy no la he visto en todo el día; menos en el recuento, claro-** _agaché la cabeza._

**-¿Ha pasado algo?-** _preguntó._

**-Pues ayer me tropecé con Amanda y le dije unas palabras-** _me avergoncé._

Ahora que lo pensaba en frío, había puesto en peligro a Quinn y mi propia vida. En lugar de ayudarla, la estaba fastidiando más; no estaba haciendo lo que Quinn me había pedido y todo por egoísmo.

**-Tampoco creo que sea algo grave.**

**-Necesito darle un poco de tiempo a Quinn; ella sabrá lo que se hace.**

**-Me alegra que vayas confiando en ella. Créeme, esa chica merece la pena.**

Mi día estaba empeorando por momentos, quedaban un par de días para poder ver a mis padres y aún no tenía noticias de Santana y Puck. No es que me importe demasiado, pero no puedo acabar de fiarme de Puck y quiero asegurarme de que no mete a San en problemas.

Llegué completamente derrotada a la celda; abatida y cansada, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente. Llevaba días rompiéndome la cabeza con el tema Amanda. Lo único bueno es que no me había cruzado con el cerdo de Finn.

Y como estos días atrás, la celda estaba vacía, sin Quinn leyendo uno de sus libros o simplemente tumbada en la litera de arriba. De repente, sentía la enorme necesidad de ver a mis padres; ellos sabrían perfectamente qué hacer en esta situación.

**-¿Cansada?**

**-¡Quinn!-** _corrí hacía ella para abrazarla._

**-Veo que me has echado de menos-** _sonrió mientras me devolvía el abrazo._

**-Llevas todo el día con Amanda-** _me quejé poniendo mi cara típica de pucheros._

**-Creo que estoy más cerca de que me deje en paz-** _se separó de mi para mirarme a los ojos._

**-¿De verdad?-** _me extrañé._

**-Estoy trabajando en ello, confía en mí-** _me sonrió._

Tras ver esa sonrisa, ya podía moverse la tierra, caer una bomba o que al tondo de Finn se le fuese la cabeza y acabase con todos, que yo no tengo miedo a nada; sabía que todo estaba bien con ella.

**-Gracias por todo, Quinn.**

**-¿Por qué me das las gracias?-** _se sorprendió._

**-Por estar arriesgando todo por mí-** _agaché la cabeza._

**-Es lo que se hace por la persona que quieres.**

**-¿Me quieres?- **_levanté la vista hasta clavarla sobre sus ojos._

**-Te quiero-** _su sonrisa ahora era más amplia._

Me quedé en shock ante su declaración; sólo me limité a dejarme llevar por mi impulso que, en este caso, era besarla. Necesitaba hacerle saber, con el beso, lo que habían producido en mí esas palabras.

**-Espero que eso signifique que no te lo tomas a mal.**

**-¿Cómo me iba a sentar mal?-** _pregunté sonriente._

**-No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar ante mi declaración…**

**-Pues… ¡Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!**

**-¿Más que estar nominada a un Tony?-** _bromeó._

**-Ese premio no tiene ni punto de comparación contigo.**

Volvía esa electricidad que me recorría el cuerpo cada vez que Quinn me tocaba. Sentir sus manos acariciar mis mejillas, para traerme hasta ella, era mi perdición, así como muchas otras cosas de ella.

El beso empezó a tornarse más pasional. Quinn me agarró de la cintura, afortunadamente la herida apenas me dolía y era soportable. Sabía que, si mostraba algún signo de dolor, Quinn se detendría y no me apetecía que lo hiciese; era mi oportunidad.

**-Hay que tener cuidado para que no nos pillen-** _dijo Quinn entre besos._

**-No nos van a oír- **_intenté llevarla hasta el borde de mi cama._

Con suavidad, logré que Quinn se sentase en el borde, agarré con mis manos su cara y la besé con intensidad, tanto que Quinn arrastró mi cuerpo contra el suyo haciendo que me sentara a ahorcajadas, encima de ella.

Desde aquí arriba tenía todo el control. Mis manos se enredaron en su alborotado pelo rubio, sentía de nuevo ese calor intenso que sólo ella puede provocarme. Sus manos, recorriéndome la espalda por debajo de mi camiseta, hacían que mi piel se erizase a su paso. Sentir sobre mi cuello la respiración entrecortada de Quinn, me aceleraba aún más. Solté un pequeño gemido, al notar los dientes de mi rubia clavándose en mi cuello.

**-Si vas a gritar de esa manera, nos van a descubrir-** _susurró con la voz entrecortada debido a la excitación._

Su voz ronca sólo hacía que me excitase aún más. Me mordí el labio fuertemente para no soltar otro gemido, que ya se me escapaba de la boca.

**-Eres preciosa, Rachel-** _me contempló._

**-Estoy preparada.**

**-Estaba deseando oír eso- **_noté cómo me miraba con deseo._

No había marcha atrás; el aire estaba cargado y mi cuerpo me pedía más. El hecho de tener que compartirla con Amanda, me estaba creando sentimientos de posesión y, ahora, lo que más quiero es demostrarle que yo valgo más que esa estúpida.

**-¡Vosotras dos!-** _gritó un agente desde la puerta_. **–Será mejor que os separéis si no queréis que os separe, ¿entendido?-** _amenazó el agente sacando su porra._

**-No… volverá a… ocurrir-** _intenté recuperar mi aliento tras el intenso encuentro._

**-Ya conocéis las normas aquí, para eso hay un procedimiento-** _siguió avanzando sin antes echarnos una mirada amenazante a ambas._

**-Te dije que nos pillarían-** _se tumbó abatida en la cama._

Estaba cabreada. Más que cabreada, estaba frustrada. No me iban a dejar tranquila en esta condenada prisión; siempre habrá algo o alguien que nos interrumpa y ya van una cuantas con ésta.

**-¿Cómo estabas tan segura de eso?-** _pregunté alterada._

**-Porque por las tardes los guardias hacen rondas, se pasean para controlar que todo está bien… ¿Nunca te habías fijado?**

**-¡Pues no! Normalmente no les presto atención-** _comencé a caminar de un lado a otro intentando calmarme._

**-A estas alturas deberías de saberlo-** _sonrió al verme en ese estado._

**-¿Por qué estás tan tranquila?-** _la miré con furia._

**-Parece que el destino no quiere que estemos juntas.**

**-El destino me importa una mierda ahora mismo-** _seguí con mi estado de mal humor._

**-Creo que voy a refrescarme un poco, ¿vienes?-** _se levantó como un resorte de la cama. _

**-Te espero aquí, necesito despejar la mente y contigo en ese estado… no ayuda-** _la miré de arriba abajo._

Ver la imagen de Quinn, con el pelo alborotado, la camiseta medio holgada y la cara aún roja de la excitación, me estaba provocando y no quería empezar algo que sabía que, tarde o temprano, no iba a poder terminar.

**-Vengo enseguida-** _me guiñó el ojo antes de marcharse._

**-Ten cuidado-** _le_ _dije al verla marcharse._

Empecé a respirar hondo, como en mis ejercicios vocales. Hacía tiempo que no ensayaba una canción, ni ejercitaba mis cuerdas vocales, pero aquí dentro lo último que haría sería cantar para llamar la atención. Realicé unos ejercicios de relajación, que empleaba antes de salir al escenario, necesitaba despejar mi mente de todo lo que tuviese que ver con aquel frustrado encuentro.

Me metí tanto en mi mundo que no me di cuenta de que habían pasado alrededor de 15 minutos desde que Quinn se había marchado. Ahora, la idea de que pudiese pasarle algo rondaba por mi cabeza y echaba por tierra todo el tiempo empleado en los dichosos ejercicios de relajación.

**-¿Señorita Berry?-** _preguntó el mismo agente que nos había interrumpido hacía unos minutos._

Aunque no solía cogerle odio a la gente, el verle la cara a este hombre me estaba enfureciendo, pues ya ni respetaba los momentos de tranquilidad en la celda.

**-¿Qué ocurre ahora señor agente?-** _intenté sonar cordial._

**-Tiene una petición de un vis a vis-** _me tendió el papel doblado._

La idea de que Quinn hubiese estado fuera, para poder pedirnos el pase del vis a vis, hizo devolverme la ilusión que había perdido minutos antes. No me hizo falta ni pensarlo.

**-Acepto-** _dije antes de llegar a la puerta con el agente._

**-Si está tan segura, pasaré a buscarla en hora y media-** _me dijo entregándome el papel._

Los nervios me invaden y el reloj no quiere avanzar. En menos de una hora, estaré con Quinn a solas, sin interrupciones, aunque la idea de que no aparezca por la celda me pone más ansiosa aún. Quizás debería ir a prepararme antes, como ha hecho ella.

En la puerta de las duchas, me encontré con el agente Weston que se limitó a saludarme con una sonrisa. El chico, cuando está de buen humor, parece incluso más guapo. Las duchas no estaban muy concurridas, gracias al cielo y me di prisa por ducharme. Al parecer, tardé demasiado tiempo pensando en tonterías mientras los minutos pasaban.

**-¡Rachel, te estaba buscando!-** _gritó Marley en el pasillo._

**-Tengo algo de prisa agente-** _intenté excusarme, tenía que llegar a la celda y ya llegaba tarde._

**-Vengo a llevarte al vis a vis. He ido a la celda, pero no estabas-** _sonrió al verme acelerada._

**-¡Perfecto!-** _exclamé aliviada por no ser otro contratiempo más._

El camino hacia aquella instancia era nuevo para mí. Unos pasillos que conducían a otro con muchas puertas; a cada puerta le correspondía un número. En cambio, la decoración del lugar era como la del resto de las instalaciones de la prisión.

**-Ya hemos llegado- **_me paró junto a la puerta 3 mientras me quitaba las esposas._

**-¿Aquí?-** _pregunté indecisa._

**-Tu compañera llegará ahora, tendrás que esperar dentro-** _abrió el pomo de la puerta._

Una habitación, no más grande que mi celda, con una cama de matrimonio y una mesita que sostenía una lamparita de luz. No había nada más, aunque tampoco era necesario más mobiliario si se usaba con estos fines.

**-Tendréis una hora y media. Yo os esperare y os llevaré de vuelta a vuestras celdas, ¿entendido?-** _se explicó amablemente._

**-Sí agente-** _asentí a la vez que entraba._

Me senté en el borde de la cama a esperar; pegué un par de saltos para comprobar la dureza del cochón que, aunque no fuese una maravilla, el compartirlo con Quinn hacía de ésta la cama más cómoda y agradable en la que jamás hubiese estado.

Escuché pasos. Al parecer, alguien se acercaba. Vi cómo el pomo de la puerta se abría, mostrando una cabecita rubia. La ansiedad del momento, y el tenerla frente a mí, me recorría todo el cuerpo y me hacía permanecer erguida en la cama.


	22. Runaway

_**Runaway**_

Escuché pasos. Al parecer, alguien se acercaba. Vi cómo el pomo de la puerta se abría, mostrando una cabecita rubia. La ansiedad del momento, y el tenerla frente a mí, me recorría todo el cuerpo y me hacía permanecer erguida en la cama.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** _pregunté en shock._

**-Habíamos quedado aquí. Has aceptado la petición, ¿no?**

**-¡No! Bueno sí…-** _agaché la cabeza avergonzada por no haber leído la nota que me había entregado el guardia._

**-¿No me digas que no sabías quién era?-** _giró los ojos._

**-No…-** _me avergoncé._

**-¿A quién esperabas entonces? No me digas que a la rubia oxigenada de tu celda-** _se burló._

**-No sé qué le ves de extraño a eso-** _me levanté nerviosa de la cama._

**-Lo que sea, no me interesan tus encuentros sexuales.**

**-Y… ¿Qué quieres de mí?-** _me percaté que estaba en una sala con Kitty._

Retrocedí varios pasos hasta chocarme contra la pared. No sabía que Kitty quiere tener algo conmigo, después de cómo me ha tratado esta mañana…

**-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué huyes?-** _me miró extrañada por mi comportamiento._

**-¿Quieres abusar de mí?-** _me tembló la voz._

**-¡Ni en tus sueños!-** _puso cara de asco._

**-¡Tampoco es para que pongas esa cara! Miles de personas darían lo que fuesen por estar conmigo-** _me enfadé._

Aunque no quería tener nada con esa rubia, no era tampoco para que me rechazase de esa manera; no soy un ogro feo.

**-Esas miles de personas están locas… No he venido aquí para discutir contigo.**

**-¿Entonces?-** _pregunté extrañada._

**-Marley me pidió que te ayudase y he venido a contarte lo que sé-** _cambió su tono de voz al hablar de la agente Rose._

**-¿Sabes algo de Amanda?-** _pregunté impaciente._

**-¿Amanda? Pensaba que…-** _se sorprendió._

**-¿Quién si no, Kitty?-** _la interrogué._

**-Pues… yo…**

**-¡Habla!-** _le grité._

**-Pensaba que estabas interesada en saber sobre Finn-** _aún seguía perpleja._

**-¿Finn? ¿Por qué me iba a interesar saber de él?**

**-Veo cómo te mira y vigila todos tus pasos-** _comentó con algo de miedo._

**-No me había fijado-** _me sorprendió que ella se diese cuenta de esos detalles._

**-Es muy peligroso, Rachel-** _se acercó con la mirada llena de miedo._

**-¿Qué puede hacerme? Aparte de sus amenazas-** _la intenté calmar._

Kitty creo que está exagerando un poco. No la tenía como una persona con tanto miedo, siempre suele dar una actitud dura y segura.

**-¿Qué puede hacerte?-** _me agarró fuertemente los hombros._

**-¡Chicas, tranquilizaos!-** _gritó Marley desde el otro lado de la puerta._

La voz de Marley parece haber calmado la actitud de Kitty, se ha puesto nerviosa con el tema y está empezando a asustarme. Estar encerrada en un cuarto, con la rubia loca, no me daba nada de confianza.

**-Ya sé que Finn se ha obsesionado algo conmigo, pero tampoco es para tomárselo así-** _le expliqué para que se calmara._

**-No lo entiendes, Rachel-** _negaba con la cabeza._

**-Si no te explicas mejor, nunca lo sabré. ¿Qué es eso que te asusta tanto?**

**-Cuando llegué aquí hace un año, Finn se fijó en mí como lo está haciendo contigo. Al principio sufría grandes palizas por no hacer lo que me pedía y, a las pocas semanas, a las palizas se le sumaron agresiones sexuales.**

Mi cara tiene que ser un poema ahora mismo, ni siquiera noto circular la sangre por mi cabeza y eso es un problema. El relato tan desgarrador que me está contando Kitty, no es para tomárselo a la ligera, pues el agente Hudson estaba actuando de la misma manera conmigo y puedo imaginarme que pronto llegarán las agresiones.

**-¿Qué hiciste?-** _pregunté con la voz temblorosa._

**-A los cuatro meses de comenzar con las violaciones, me quedé embarazada y entonces él…**

**-Kitty, siéntate en la cama-** _le dije al verla llorar._

Acompañé a Kitty hasta el bordillo de la cama, me senté a su lado y le acaricié la mano; tenía que demostrarle tranquilidad aunque, por mi cabeza, ahora solo pasaran imágenes de Finn agrediendo a la chica.

**-Lo siento, Rachel. No le he contado esto a nadie-** _dijo entre sollozos._

**-¿Por qué no lo denunciaste o se lo dijiste a alguien cuando comenzaron las amenazas y las agresiones?-** _intenté razonar._

**-Me dijo que me mataba si contaba algo.**

**-¿Qué paso con el embarazo?**

**-Cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, me dio tal paliza que perdí al bebé. Estuve a punto de morir debido a los golpes-** _recordaba con tristeza._

**-¿De cuánto tiempo estabas?**

**-De tres meses, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo la doctora cuando me atendió.**

**-¿La doctora no dio parte?**

Si Kitty se quedó embarazada en una cárcel de mujeres, las autoridades tendrían que darse cuenta… los niños no vienen del aire.

**-Finn cambió los expedientes y puso que tuve un encuentro con un agente que salió de servicio por aquella época. Y lo de la paliza… lo achacó a una pelea con unas reclusas en el patio.**

**-¿Y después que pasó?-** _tragué saliva con dificultad._

**-Después de salir del centro médico, me dijo que ya no le valía y que había puesto su mirada en una chica nueva-** _respiró aliviada contando esa parte de la historia._

Me quedé atónita, la historia de Kitty me dejó mal cuerpo. El infierno que tuvo que pasar, y que probablemente me tocaría pasar a mí en breve, hacía que Amanda, comparada con Finn, fuese un angelito.

**-Gracias por escucharme, Rachel. Necesitaba advertirte, no quiero que ninguna mujer pase por lo mismo que pasé yo. Intenta que no se vuelva a repetir la misma historia, por favor.**

**-Lo intentaré, Kitty. Gracias por avisarme, espero que contándolo te sientas mejor-** _intenté que se relajara._

**-Aunque haya pasado tiempo, viene bien desahogarse de vez en cuando-** _hizo un amago de sonrisa._

Cuando la chica sonríe, no parece tan mala como aparenta ser. Quizá su mal carácter y su dureza sean debidos a todo lo que le pasó.

**-¡Chicas id terminando!-** _gritó Marley mientras daba unos golpes a la puerta._

La cara de Kitty se iluminó al escuchar la voz de la agente. Al menos tenía una persona que la hacía ilusionarse y sonreír aquí dentro.

**-¿Te gusta Marley?-** _pregunté bajito para que ella no me escuchara tras la puerta._

**-Cuando trasladaron a la agente, fue cuando estuve ingresada por el aborto. Ella me cuidó y se preocupó por mí-** _contaba con orgullo a la vez que daba un fuerte suspiro._

**-Es buena chica, me ha ayudado mucho-** _le sonreí._

**-Tú mejor quédate con tu rubia…**

No me dijo más palabras de aquella chica; sentía algo por la agente Rose y no iba a compartirlo con nadie. Eso me hace pensar que, en el lugar menos pensado, una se puede encontrar con la persona que le complementa y que encaja perfectamente con ella.

**-Tenemos que volver-** _se asomó la agente por la puerta de la habitación._

La agente nos esposó y nos sacó de la sala de vis a vis. Ahora que conocía el sitio… ya podía hacerle mi petición a Quinn, aunque es poco tiempo, pero al menos sé que no habrá ninguna interrupción de por medio.

**-Agente Rose, ¿puede llevarme a mí primero?-** _le guiñé el ojo a Kitty._

**-No hay problema, Rachel-** _me sonrió._

Intenté hacerle un favor a Kitty y dejarle pasar más tiempo con la agente; le debía ese favor por contarme lo de Finn. Ahora que tenía la información, necesitaba trazar un plan para evitar que me pasara lo mismo que a ella.

**-¿Dónde estabas?-** _preguntó Quinn preocupada_.

¿Le digo que estaba en un vis a vis? Se me había olvidado por completo ese detalle, con todo lo de Finn en la cabeza…

**-Estaba hablando con Kitty.**

**-¿Dónde? Te estuve buscando por todas las instalaciones.**

-**Estuve en el vis a vis-** _espeté avergonzada, agachando la cabeza._

**-¡¿Qué?!-** _la cara de Quinn era indescriptible._

**-Cuando te fuiste, después de la interrupción, ya sabes… estuve esperándote un buen rato. ¿Dónde estabas?-** _pregunté recordando ese detalle._

**-Cuando salí de los baños, me encontré con Amanda y me entretuvo con sus tonterías y, cuando pude escaparme, vine corriendo hasta aquí pero no te vi y me preocupé-** _se le quitó la cara de enfado por una de tristeza._

**-Pues a mí me llegó el guardia con una petición de vis a vis y creí que era tuya. Ni siquiera miré el papel y cuando llegué a la sala… pues me encontré con Kitty-** _resumí el momento._

**-¿Te hizo algo? ¿Te obligó?-** _se acercó hasta a mí para observar si tenía algún signo de forcejeo._

**-¡Tranquila, Quinn!-** _grité al verla en ese estado tan nervioso. _**–¡Sólo estuvimos hablando! Me contó lo que le pasó con Finn y vino a advertirme, solo eso.**

No sé si hice bien en soltar a Quinn esa información sobre Kitty; sentía que estaba traicionando un secreto… eso sin contar la parte del odio que siente Quinn hacia Finn.

**-¿Qué pasa con ellos?-** _preguntó interesada._

Decidí ser sincera con ella y contarle todo lo que Kitty me había dicho en la sala vis a vis; no quería ocultarle nada y necesitaba decírselo a ella para que me ayudase con mi caso. Quinn estuvo escuchando atentamente todas mis palabras, que le produjeron desde una cara de sorpresa hasta una de enfado y rabia. Esas caras fueron acompañadas por los cambios humor en Quinn, conforme iba contándole lo que Finn hacía con las presas.

**-No tenía constancia de que sucediese eso-** _se quedó pensativa._

**-Kitty me dijo que no se lo había dicho a nadie, así que es algo normal- **_le expliqué._

-**Por lo que me cuentas, yo ingresé casi a la misma vez que la agente Rose. Creo que por eso no me enteré de lo que sucedía-** _empezó a atar cabos._

**-Me contó que fue por la época en la que trasladaron a un agente. Quizás Marley llegó para ocupar esa vacante.**

**-Lo más seguro-** _sonrió._

**-Ahora no sé qué hacer Quinn, tenías razón con eso de que era un monstruo y que tuviese cuidado con él-** _me preocupé._

Me estaba empezando a agobiar y tenía una sensación de malestar que se me había instaurado en el cuerpo desde que Kitty habló conmigo. Con Quinn pegada al culo de Amanda, no tengo a nadie que me proteja.

**-No te pasará nada, Rachel. No mientras esté yo aquí-** _me abrazó para tranquilizarme._

Quería hablar, pero no podía y la presión que tenía salió en forma de llanto. Necesitaba sacarlo ahora que estaba con Quinn, me sentía más segura y protegida y podía permitirme el lujo de llorar.

**-Cariño, estás temblando-** _me acarició la espalda para tranquilizarme._

**-Tengo miedo, Quinn-** _me aferré más aún a su cuerpo._

**-No te dejaré nunca-** _me susurró al oído._

**-¿Y Amanda? **

**-No me importa, que haga lo que tenga que hacer… Yo cuidaré de ti.**

**-Gracias Quinn, pero no quiero perjudicarte. Intentaré no estar sola cuando Finn esté cerca. El resto del tiempo, no saldré de la celda-** _dije entre sollozos._

No sé cuánto fue el tiempo que estuve abrazada a Quinn, de repente noté cómo empezaba a entonar la letra de una canción que reconocía perfectamente. Era "_Runaway"_ de los hermanos Corrs; la cantaba con una voz tan dulce que me estaba atravesando el alma. Me dejé llevar por la letra y por lo que me estaba transmitiendo ella con su voz.

La letra es muy sencilla y toda una declaración de amor, nunca antes me habían cantado tan cerca y de esta forma. Me he enamorado de ella, no hay dudas de eso y ella, con esta canción, me está confesando lo mismo. Esperé a que acabase la canción.

**-Ha sido precioso-** _dije separándola de su escondite._

**-Nunca le he cantado a nadie-** _comentó agachando la cabeza con vergüenza._

**-Pues tienes una voz muy bonita.**

De repente, me parecía la mujer más espectacular y perfecta que había conocido en mi vida.

**-¿Estás llorando?- **_me preguntó preocupada._

**-No, me he emocionado… que no es lo mismo-** _le sonreí para que no se preocupara._

Me acerqué a su oído, despacio, pues necesitaba decirle todo lo que me había transmitido su canción. Si no lo decía, reventaba.

**-Yo también me he enamorado de ti-** _le dije con voz sensual._

**-¿En serio?-** _preguntó con emoción._

**-Hazme el amor durante toda la noche-** _le pedí sin apartarme de su cuello._


	23. Enfrentamiento

_**Enfrentamiento **_

No sé qué hora será, ni siquiera hemos salido fuera cuando la alarma de la cena ha sonado por todos los rincones de la prisión. En este momento sólo quería una cosa y era tener a Quinn entre mis brazos.

Después de mi pequeña confesión, Quinn me arrastró con cuidado hacia la cama situándome sobre ella. Noté cómo me miraba con total admiración y quería guardar ese momento tan perfecto en mi memoria.

**-¿Te duele?-** _preguntó mientras se situaba delicadamente sobre mi cuerpo._

**-Ya no me duele-** _dije atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo._

No había miedo, ni dudas; estaba segura de que ése era el momento y ella era la persona indicada. Atrapé sus labios contra los míos mientras mis manos se enredaban por su corto cabello rubio, nunca me cansaré de acariciar su corta melena. Mi otra mano se ancló en su cintura.

Me dejé llevar por Quinn, dejé que tomase el control y me guiara. Notaba las manos de Quinn acariciándome el costado, haciendo subir mi camiseta para abarcar más piel; esa sensación me estaba volviendo loca y conseguía erizarme cada poro de piel que acariciaba. Sentí la necesidad de recorrer su cuerpo, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.

**-¿Puedo quitártela?-** _preguntó Quinn haciendo referencia a mi camiseta._

No hizo falta que yo le contestase. Me incorporé lo suficiente para que, con una simple mirada, Quinn entendiese que tenía todo mi consentimiento. Noté cómo la camiseta volaba al instante, cayendo a unos metros de la cama. Las manos de Quinn volvieron a posarse sobre mi casi desnudo cuerpo mientras me recorría el cuello con sus besos.

Mi respiración comenzaba a acelerarse por momentos; el aire se volvía espeso y necesitaba sentir más cerca a Quinn. No lo pensé, lo que Quinn me estaba haciendo sentir me descontrolaba.

Necesitaba aún más, así que agarré con mis manos el borde de la camiseta y tiré fuertemente hasta romperla y arrancársela de su cuerpo. Quinn se quedó algo paralizada ante mi reacción, quizás me había pasado un poco rompiéndole la camiseta; yo tan sólo me había dejado llevar.

La incertidumbre sólo duró unos segundos, enseguida noté la mirada de Quinn llena de lujuria y una sonrisa juguetona. Coloqué mis manos en su cuello y la atraje hacía mí para besarla, sentía el cuerpo arder y los labios de Quinn parecían la única manera de calmar esa sensación.

Acaricié su espalda; su piel era suave y me hacía sentir millones de sensaciones inexplicables. Empecé a notar que la ropa estorbaba, era una barrera entre nosotras y tenía que quitarla, así que le desabroché el botón del pantalón y bajé la cremallera. Era difícil quitar el pantalón sin dejar de besarla.

Quinn adivinó mis intenciones y me ayudó a deshacerme de su pantalón, llevándose los míos consigo y haciéndole compañía al resto de las prendas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volvía a tener a mi rubia conmigo.

**-Eres preciosa Rachel-** _me dijo mientras recorría mi cuerpo con su mirada._

Me quedé bloqueada; ver cómo la mirada de Quinn me recorría todo el cuerpo me provocaba algo de inseguridad. No sabía qué decirle, su cuerpo era tan perfecto que no encontraba calificativo alguno.

**-¿Estás bien Rachel?-** _me preguntó con algo de preocupación en la mirada._ **-¿Quieres que paremos?-** _cuestionó con algo de tristeza._

**-No, es que el verte así, tan perfecta… me ha hecho sentirme insegura-** _me avergoncé._

**-No seas tonta, no tienes de qué avergonzarte. Tienes un cuerpo espectacular y soy yo la afortunada de poder disfrutarlo-** _comentó con una sonrisa traviesa._

**-¿De verdad?-** _pregunté incrédula._

Quinn colocó su mano en mi pierna y fue acariciándola por mi muslo hasta la cadera.

**-Me podría tirar horas acariciando y contemplando tus largas piernas-** _me susurró sensualmente al oído._

**-¿Sólo las piernas?-** _le mordí sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja._

**-Todo tu cuerpo Rachel.**

La noche iba pasando y las luces se apagaron en todo el complejo, ofreciéndonos el manto de privacidad perfecto. Lo poco que quedaba de ropa desapareció junto al resto y, ahora, tenía mi cuerpo completamente unido al de Quinn.

Fue todo tan perfecto que no pude conciliar el sueño. El sol comenzaba a colarse entre los barrotes de la celda; la claridad me permitía ver con mayor claridad al cuerpo que tenía junto al mío.

Tener a Quinn entre mis brazos, escuchando su respiración profunda mientras unos cabellos rebeldes ocultaban su rostro, me pareció la imagen más bonita y sexy del mundo. Comencé a acariciar el brazo que tenía rodeándome la cintura y sentí cómo su piel se erizaba a mi paso. Sonreí, era algo impresionante provocarle esas sensaciones cuando dormía.

**-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?-** _me preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados._

**-Siento haberte despertado-** _seguí acariciando su cuerpo._

**-Uhmm, no lo sientas si me vas a despertar así-** _dijo con una enorme sonrisa._

**-Tengo un problema.**

**-¿Cuál?-** _se incorporó preocupada._

**-No puedo parar de tocarte-** _le susurré bajito._

**-¿Cómo te sientes?- **_volvió a acomodarse sobre mi cuerpo._

**-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida-** _noté su mirada intensa._

**-Eres increíble Rachel.**

Volvían los besos y volvía la necesidad, el deseo de hacerla mía de nuevo. Mis manos ya vagaban libremente por su tersa y suave piel, el corazón volvía a acelerarse y el calor emanaba de nuevo de mi cuerpo.

**-¿Eres consciente de que es de día y el turno comienza a hacer su ronda?-** _me preguntó Quinn entre besos y suspiros._

**-Pues que miren-** _mordí su cuello._

**-Eres una provocadora-** _gimió ante mi nuevo ataque._

**-Soy actriz, estoy acostumbrada a que me miren.**

**-No creo que te convenga que te miren ahora… y yo tampoco consentiría que te mirasen desnuda.**

**-Valeeee-** _suspiré resignada._

**-¿Una ducha?-** _preguntó con una sonrisa pícara._

**-¿Qué propones Fabray?-** _le dije al ver su gesto travieso._

**-La mayoría de las presas duermen y no habrá nadie.**

No me lo pensé dos veces y, como un resorte, me levanté de la cama y recogí mis cosas para esa ducha tan apetecible con Quinn. Cuanto antes llegásemos, más probabilidades teníamos de encontrar las duchas vacías.

Las horas pasaron rapidísimo. La alarma del desayuno sonó, al igual que mi estómago; al haberme saltado la cena, y con todo el ejercicio que hice anoche, me encontraba sin energías.

**-Veo que tienes hambre-** _dijo Quinn mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor._

**-Llevo tiempo sin comer nada y con toda la energía que gastamos ayer, me muero de hambre-** _me toqué la barriga para calmar el ruido de mis tripas._

**-Teníamos que haber comido algo, estás todavía con medicación y no te conviene tener el estómago vacío.**

**-No me arrepiento de nada- **_le expliqué al ver su semblante algo preocupado._

**-Pues hay que comer más para reponer fuerzas-** _me guiñó su ojo._

Nunca me cansaría de estar con Quinn, aunque me tirase días sin comer, sé que sacaría todas las fuerzas necesarias para disfrutar de ella.

**-¿Has dormido bien Rachel?-** _me preguntó Mercedes en la mesa._

**-Mejor que nunca.**

**-No has quitado esa sonrisa boba desde que te has sentado. ¿Qué has tomado?-** _se rio._

**-Desde ayer no he comido nada-** _devoré mi desayuno._

**-Cada día os comprendo menos, sois muy raras.**

Dirigí mi mirada a Kitty, estaba sentada en su misma mesa de siempre y con el mismo gesto duro de todos los días. Después de haberme encontrado con ella ayer, comprendía algo más su forma de ser; no es lo que aparenta ser y ha sufrido mucho.

**-Por cierto Quinn, Amanda te estuvo buscando ayer, parecía enfadada.**

**-No me preocupa ya lo que haga o deje de hacer Amanda.**

**-¿En serio?-** _preguntó Mercedes algo sorprendida._

**-Estoy decidida Mercedes, no voy a esconderme más y no voy a dejar que me controle a su antojo.**

**-Te meterás en problemas.**

No tenía ni idea de qué estaban hablando, tampoco era para tanto… Adriana era igual y a Quinn no le preocupaba lo más mínimo.

Parece que Amanda no ha venido a desayunar… ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Espero que no vuelva a aparecer por aquí en todo lo que queda de día. Vi a Marley entrar por la puerta y la mirada de Kitty se iluminó.

**-¿De qué te ríes?-** _preguntó Mercedes._

**-De nada…- **_volví a mi plato._

**-Creo que voy a dejar de intentarlo.**

**-Quinn, necesito hablar un momento contigo- **_dijo Marley al llegar a nuestra mesa._

**-No hay problema- **_le contestó a la agente Rose_** -Vuelvo enseguida.**

La hora del desayuno ya había acabado y aún no había regresado Quinn; hacía mucho tiempo que se había marchado junto a Marley y aún no estaba de vuelta así que me levanté para irme a la celda.

Hoy es sábado y no tenemos asignación de tareas, así que tenía que pensar algo para matar el tiempo.

Fue algo rápido e inesperado, pero noté cómo una fuerza me golpeaba contra la pared del pasillo de las celdas.

**-Te advertí que te alejaras, enana-** _Amanda se acercaba con la cara de rabia._

**-Ya te dije que no te tengo miedo-** _respondí desafiante._

No iba a esconderme ni a huir, después de lo hablado con Quinn anoche decidí que ya era hora de plantar cara.

**-Estás muerta, ¿me entiendes? Muerta-** _me dijo agarrándome la cara para que la mirase fijamente._

No iba a permitir que me amenazara y le propiné un empujón para quitármela de encima; el tenerla a escasos metros de mí, me era desagradable.

**-Te vas a enterar-** _volvió a acercarse._

Un puñetazo en la cara hizo que mi cuerpo perdiera un poco el equilibrio y me saltara sangre del labio, dejándome un sabor intenso y caliente en él. Cuando me dispuse a defenderme, me propinó otro puñetazo donde más dolía, en la herida del abdomen. Ese golpe me había dolido demasiado, me retorcí y caí al suelo, encogida por el dolor; la herida del labio ya no dolía tanto en comparación con ésta.

**-Deberías haber muerto. Adriana tendría que haber terminado el trabajo-** _sus ojos estaban en cólera y rabia._

Una patada en la espalda fue lo que noté a continuación. Si seguía así, me iba a matar a golpes.

**-¡Suéltala!-** _escuché a Quinn gritar._

**-No te metas rubia. Tú y yo arreglamos cuentas después.**

Intenté incorporarme, tenía que ayudar a Quinn, pues la chica nos sacaba dos cabezas y era más corpulenta que ella.

**-Deja a mi chica-** _un puñetazo es lo que recibió Amanda por parte de Quinn._

Amanda se quedó sorprendida por el golpe, no se lo esperaba y mucho menos de Quinn. Inmediatamente se engancharon a golpes; gracias a que encontré al agente Weston, que venía de la ronda del comedor, y lo traje hasta las chicas.

**-¡Quietas!-** _gritó sacando la porra._

El agente Weston inmovilizó a Amanda mientras Quinn estaba en el suelo, algo dolorida por los golpes. Brody pidió ayuda por walky y, en menos de 30 segundos, estaba la agente Rose con nosotras.

**-¿Qué ha pasado?-** _preguntó Marley al vernos en el suelo._

**-Llévalas a enfermería, yo me encargo de la señorita Scott-** _ordenó Brody._

**-Esto no va a quedar así, Quinn, todos sabrán por qué estás en la cárcel. Y cuando eso suceda, todas querrán acabar contigo-** _amenazó._

**-¡Calla la boca!-** _le ordenó Weston._

Quinn no contestó ante las amenazas, sólo se limitó a mirar a Marley. Tenía un gesto serio. Sea lo que sea lo que esté ocultando Quinn, parece algo gordo; tengo que averiguar qué es.

**-Chicas, vamos a la enfermería-** _me ayudó a incorporarme del suelo._

El camino fue en silencio, pues nadie quería hablar y era algo incómodo. La doctora Adams me va a matar, me dijo que me cuidara la herida y no he parado de recibir golpes.

**-Rachel, tienes sangre en la camiseta-** _me dijo Marley._

**-Será de la boca-** _dirigí la mirada hasta la camiseta para comprobarlo._

**-Creo que es de la herida.**

Quinn me miraba preocupada. Me levantó la camiseta para comprobar el estado de la herida y, al parecer, se había abierto un poco y sangraba debido al golpe de Amanda.

**-¿Qué coño ha pasado?-** _me preguntó Quinn._

**-Iba de camino a la celda y me atacó-** _le expliqué._

**-Esa estúpida…-** _dijo con rabia._

**-Tenéis que llevar cuidado con la chica, es peligrosa y podía haberte hecho algo mucho peor, Rachel-** _explicó Marley._

Estoy muy enfadada porque todos me dicen lo peligrosa que es Amanda, pero nadie me explica la situación.

Lo bien que había empezado la mañana y lo mal que estaba yendo… Estoy destinada a no ser feliz y que todo lo que quiero se vuelva en mi contra.

La doctora me examinaba algo preocupada; me alegraba de verla, pero no me gustaban las circunstancias en las que nos estábamos conociendo.

* * *

Penúltimo capítulo. El jueves el último y ya sólo quedará el Epílogo.

Gracias por seguir ahí.


	24. Libertad

_**Libertad**_

Las camas de enfermería son un asco. No puedo dormir; ya me había acostumbrado a mi celda y a tener a Quinn cerca. Si Amanda no me hubiera dado ese golpe tan fuerte en la herida, ahora no me encontraría en observación. Ni siquiera mis grandes dotes de actriz sirvieron para que me dejasen marchar.

Está todo tan silencioso, que me da incluso miedo. Al menos la agente Marley me comentó que mañana, a primera hora, trasladarían de bloque a la psicópata de Amanda. Al fin podré descansar de ella.

**-6521-** _salté de la cama asustada._

**-¿Qué quiere?-** _me tapé con la sábana._

A escasos metros de mí se encontraba el agente Hudson, con la misma cara y sonrisa de siempre, esa que me hacía estremecer de miedo. No sé por qué me aferré a la sábana, como si eso fuera a protegerme de sus agresiones.

**-Vengo a llevarte a la zona de visita-** _me agarró fuertemente del brazo y me sacó de la cama._

**-¿Tan temprano?-** _me extrañé._

¿Será una excusa? ¿Será su manera de actuar cuando no hay casi nadie a la vista?

**-Es importante-** _se limitó a arrástrame por los pasillos._

Todas las cosas horribles que se me pasaban por la cabeza se borraron de un plumazo cuando llegué a la puerta de la zona de visita. Ahora tenía la duda de quién podría estar al otro lado de la puerta.

**-¿Jesse?-** _casi me caigo al suelo de la sorpresa._

**-Hola Rachel-** _dijo con su ya acostumbrada soberbia._

**-¡San, explícame esto!-** _me dirigí enfadada a mi amiga._

**-Buenas noticias, Rach-** _espetó una sonriente San._

**-¿Qué hace él aquí?-** _me enfadé por la presencia de mi ex novio._

**-Yo también te quiero Rachel-** _dijo con ironía._

**-¿Quieres escucharme por una vez enana?**

**-Espero que sea algo realmente bueno como para aguantar a este tipo.**

**-Lo es, créeme…-** _me miró con cara de superioridad._ **–¡Imbécil, habla!-** _gritó mientras le propinaba un pequeño empujón._

**-Parece que el mono de presidiaria no te sienta tan mal. **

**-Ya me cansé-** _me levanté de la silla de golpe para irme._

**-¡Él fue quién te tendió la trampa de la droga! Quería que lo supieras la primera-** _gritó San mientras andaba hacia la puerta de salida._

Me paré en seco, intenté procesar la información y apreté los puños por la rabia. Todo el dolor que había sufrido todo este tiempo, las acusaciones, los desprecios, el juicio, mis padres, la humillación… Todo lo que sentí todo este tiempo fue por culpa de aquel impresentable.

**-Rachel… Rach, cariño. ¿Estás bien?-** _escuché decir a San preocupada._

**-¡Yo te mato!-** _grité dirigiéndome a él con rabia._

**-¡No!-** _gritó San para detenerme._

**-¡Déjame San! ¡Qué me va a pasar si ya estoy en la cárcel!-** _grite encolerizada._

**-Tranquila Rachel-** _me abrazó con fuerza._

Toda la rabia que llevaba acumulada salió de mi cuerpo en forma de lágrimas. Sentí como si me hubiesen robado las fuerzas y el cuerpo me fallaba; caí de rodillas al suelo, con la ayuda de San para no hacerme daño.

**-Yo soy la primera que quiere pegarle a este imbécil, pero ahora tengo que llevármelo ante el juez para que declare. Y, para eso, tiene que estar de una pieza.**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que aguantar esto?-** _preguntó Jesse aburrido._

**-Cuando declare ante el juez, te sacarán de aquí y, aunque permanezcas en libertad provisional hasta que salga el juicio, al menos estarás en casa-** _me sonrió._

**-Gracias San-** _abracé a mi amiga._

**-Cuando arregle todo, pasaré con Puckerman para contarte y sacarte de aquí-** _me acarició los brazos para darme apoyo._ **-Tú y yo nos vamos a ir ahora mismo-** _dijo enfadada a Jesse dejándome derrotada en el suelo._

San se fue con Jesse y me quedé un rato en el suelo procesando toda la información. De un momento a otro me sacarán de aquí… ¡Ay Dios, Quinn! ¡No quiero irme sin ella! Seguí llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo; el hecho de que me separasen de Quinn era peor que cualquier herida de cuchillo o cualquier golpe recibido aquí dentro.

**-No te imaginaba tan agresiva… Me has puesto muy cachondo, morena-** _me susurró Finn mientras me tiraba del brazo para que me levantase._

Ya me daba igual todo, pues iba a perder a la persona que quería en cuánto Jesse soltara todo por su boca. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no noté cómo el cuerpo de Finn se me echaba encima.

**-¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño!-** _grité cuando las manos de Finn agarraban mis muñecas._

La estatura y el peso del chico triplicaba el mío, no tenía nada que hacer. Intenté liberarme de su agarre pero no lo conseguía, sólo me apretaba más las muñecas tanto… que apenas notaba pasar la circulación.

**-He escuchado la conversación con tu abogada y tu novio. No quiero que te marches de aquí sin haberte probado antes-** _dijo muy cerca de mi cara._

Me arrastró hasta la mesas de allí y me tumbó en la que, hasta hace apenas unos minutos, estaba hablando con San. Con una mano me agarró las dos muñecas, mientras echaba todo su cuerpo encima consiguiendo que quedase totalmente a su merced.

**-¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda, por favor!-** _grité esperanzada de que escuchara alguien mis gritos._

**-¡Cállate zorra!-** _me pegó una bofetada en la cara._ **–Sé que te tiras a la zorra de Fabray; yo te enseñaré lo que es bueno-** _me volvió a cruzar la cara._

El labio comenzó a sangrarme con la segunda bofetada. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me habían pegado en la cárcel; en el fondo era lo único bueno que conseguiría saliendo de aquí.

Consiguió arrancarme, con la mano que tenía libre, la camisa con mi estúpido número. Intenté forcejear una vez más.

¿Es que nadie me va a escuchar? ¡Ojalá estuviera aquí Quinn! Noté cómo su aliento rozaba la piel de mi cuello y una sensación de asco comenzó a recorrer mis sentidos; era totalmente diferente a cuando lo hacía Quinn.

**-Por favor, déjame-** _supliqué con apenas un hilo de voz._

Estaba cegado por la ira. Me volvió a pegar, pero ésta vez fue un golpe en el hombro, al parecer, no quería hacerme más marcas en la cara. Me arrancó la camiseta de tirantes, dejándome solamente con mi sujetador negro.

**-Tienes un cuerpo espectacular-** _me dijo con cara de deseo._

En ese momento, me acordé de Kitty y del infierno que habría pasado ella durante tanto tiempo. No hice caso de las advertencias de Quinn ni las de Kitty; me había centrado tanto en Amanda y Adriana, que no me di cuenta del verdadero peligro aquí dentro.

**-Nunca me gustaron estos pantalones-** _con algo de dificultad y ansiedad desabrochó los botones._

Acabó arrancándolos, pues las ganas que tenía por comenzar con aquello le estaban superando. Rajó el pantalón lo suficiente para tener el acceso que él quería y noté algo duró en mi entrepierna. No quiero ni pensarlo…

**-¿Ves lo que provocas en mí?-** _sonrió de manera autoritaria._

Noté cómo se bajaba los pantalones e intenté escaparme en ese momento, pero se me echó de nuevo encima. Era muy pesado, y grande, y yo era muy pequeña.

**-Me voy a quedar con esto-** _me enseñó las bragas que me había arrancado cuando se me echó encima._

**-Eres un puto enfermo-** _le escupí en la cara._

**-Hija de puta, te vas a enterar-** _se colocó encima para penetrarme._

**-¡Detente Hudson!-** _escuché la voz de Quinn algo acelerada._

**-Ya decía yo que tardabas en venir, Fabray-** _contestó separándose y subiéndose sus pantalones._

Cuando noté que la presión de mis muñecas desaparecía, me cubrí todo el cuerpo con lo poco que me quedaba de ropa.

**-Se acabaron tus abusos y tus amenazas-** _parecía estar más segura de lo que acostumbraba a mostrar._

Quinn no sabía lo que hacía, se iba a meter en problemas. La va a pagar con ella y nunca va a salir de este agujero de cárcel.

**-La que va a acabar mal aquí eres tú, no vas a salir de enfermería en lo que te resta de vida. Y si logras salir, te mandaré al agujero más oscuro.**

**-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?-** _preguntó con media sonrisa._

**-Mira que intentar abusar de tu compañera de celda… Eso es una falta grave-** _dijo de forma tranquila._

**-Quinn, por favor, no hagas nada-** _le supliqué con voz quebrada por el momento._

**-No te preocupes, cariño, todo saldrá bien. Ahora ya no hay nada que temer.**

**-¡Me las vas a pagar!-** _gritó abalanzándose encima de Quinn._

**-¡No!-** _grité asustada._

**-Agente Hudson, queda detenido-** _entraron la agente Rose y Weston en la habitación._

Me quedé perpleja al ver al agente Weston agarrando a Finn y a Marley colocándole las esposas; no me imaginaba que todo ocurriese tan rápido.

**-Gracias, Quinn, por tu ayuda-** _agradeció la agente Rose._

**-¡No tenéis pruebas!-** _gritó Hudson enfadado._

**-Tenemos una grabación de lo que le estabas intentando hacer a Rachel-** _espetó el agente Weston cabreado._

**-También tengo una copia de los análisis de Kitty Wilde, de cuando ingresó por un aborto-** _comentó la doctora Adams, incorporándose al lugar._ **-¿Estás bien Rachel?-** _preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia mí._

**-Destruí todo lo que tenía que ver con la zorra de Kitty-** _gritó, ya casi en el suelo, inmovilizado por los agentes._

**-Hice dos copias de los informes y sólo me falta…-** _fue hacía Hudson para arrancarle un pelo de la cabeza._

**-¡Eso es ilegal! ¡Quiero a mi abogado!- **_gritó desesperado._

**-Me faltaba una muestra de tu ADN para cotejarlo con las pruebas que tengo-** _comentó guardando el pelito en una bolsa._

**-No estás en condiciones de exigir, Hudson. Además, contamos con la confesión de Kitty para que te caigan más años-** _dijo algo dura la agente Rose._

**-Nadie va a creer a una puta que me provocaba.**

**-¡No te atrevas a insultarla!-** _levantó el puño._

**-¡No lo hagas Marley! Es lo que quiere-** _la detuvo Quinn._

Todo estaba yendo muy rápido y mi cabeza estaba procesando todo de golpe. Al parecer, había montado un operativo contra el agente y le estaban siguiendo los pasos.

**-¿Te ha llegado a hacer algo, Rachel?-** _preguntó la doctora examinándome de arriba abajo._

**-Yo… solo… solo me ha pegado-** _no podía ni hablar._

**-Te ha… ya sabes-** _hizo un gesto hacía mi entrepierna._

**-¡No! Él no ha llegado… estuvo a punto pero Quinn llegó antes-** _me tapé aún más._

Estaba muy avergonzada; me encontraba desnuda ante un montón de gente y la situación no ayudaba. Me sentía cohibida y, en ese momento, lo único que quería hacer era morirme.

**-Se acabó-** _dijo Quinn a Finn._

**-No sé de qué te alegras tanto Fabray. Ahora que los agentes han conseguido lo que querían, se olvidarán de ti-** _comenzó a reírse como un loco._ **-¡Se te acabaron los privilegios rubia!**

**-Aún no entiendes nada, escoria.**

**-Nos lo llevamos-** _dijo Weston._

**-¡Rachel, amor!-** _gritó Quinn acercándose a mí para abrazarme._

**-¡No me toques!-** _grité asustada._

**-¿Qué ocurre? Soy yo, Quinn-** _se extrañó por mi reacción._

**-¡No eres muy distinta a él! ¡Me has utilizado para llegar hasta él!-** _me sentí utilizada en todos los sentidos._

**-Eso no es cierto, yo sólo…**

**-Quinn, por favor, déjala por ahora, está alterada por lo ocurrido. Será mejor que intentes hablar con ella luego-** _le pidió la doctora._

**-Rachel, cariño-** _me miró con esos ojos que siempre he adorado._

**-Déjanos solas, Quinn-** _le pidió de nuevo Kate._

Vi la mirada de Quinn triste. La situación le estaba haciendo daño, lo sabía, pero necesitaba salir de todo lo que me estaba rodeando. En una mañana habían ocurrido tantas cosas, que ahora sólo me apetecía estar con mis padres.

**-Tus padres vienen de camino, Rachel-** _me dijo Kate en la camilla mientras me curaba el labio partido._

**-Gracias por todo, Kate. Me has salvado un montón de veces-** _volví a llorar._

**-Es normal que llores, has aguatando muchas cosas aquí dentro y es normal que ahora explotes y saques todas esas emociones.**

Estuve en silencio, tumbada en esa camilla de nuevo, esperando la llegada de mis padres y de Santana; quería salir de este infierno y las horas no avanzaban. Me acurruqué y cerré los ojos.

**-Rachel, cariño-** _escuché la voz de mi madre._

**-¡Mamá!-** _grité abrazándola y llorando desconsolada._

**-La doctora me ha contado todo lo que ha pasado.**

**-Quiero salir de aquí-** _dije como una niña pequeña._

**-San está arreglando los papeles de tu libertad.**

**-¿Y papá?- **_pregunté al verla sola._

**-Está con Noah, esperándote en el coche. Ya se recuperó de su pequeño accidente.**

**-¡Nos vamos!-** _gritó Santana con los papeles en la mano._

No me lo pensé más veces y, abrazada a mi madre y con el apoyo de San, caminé por los pasillos. Salí por todas las puertas que hacía un par de meses me vieron entrar.

Antes de marcharme, tuve que pasar por recepción y allí estaba aquella mujer que me había prejuzgado y me creía una delincuente cuando entré; seguía teniendo la misma cara de amargada de siempre.

**-Me alegra que se haya solucionado todo-** _me dijo entregándome el papel sellado._

**-Y yo-** _le contesté secamente._

No tenía ganas de contestarle y explicarle lo que pensaba de ella por todo lo que me soltó al entrar.

**-Suerte.**

**-No creo en la suerte… ya no-** _me fui de nuevo con mi madre y San, que ya me esperaban en la puerta de recepción._

Ahora sí que tenía un papel donde decía que Rachel Berry tenía autorización de salir de la cárcel y que, hasta que no se volviese a realizar el juicio, estaría en libertad provisional.

**-Toma cariño-** _me dijo mi madre entregándome mi teléfono móvil._

Ya ni recordaba lo que era tener entre mis manos la tecnología. Las pequeñas cosas que había estado echando de menos, estaban aún presentes y, ahora, me fascinaba incluso tener en mis manos un insignificante teléfono.

**-No sé si lo voy a necesitar-** _me había acostumbrado a no tenerlo._

El teléfono casualmente comenzó a sonar y la melodía de Barbra Streisand inundó el interior del coche.

**-¿No lo coges cariño?-** _preguntó extrañada mi madre._

**-Es mi agente-** _dije con algo de miedo._

**-Señorita Berry, soy Cassandra July. ¿Se acuerda de mí?-** _habló a través del teléfono._

**-Nunca me podría olvidar de ti, Cassie.**

* * *

Sentimos mucho la muerte de Cory, así que perdón para quien se sienta violento, ofendido o mal tras leer este capítulo. Todo ya estaba escrito y planeado mucho antes de su fallecimiento.

_Epílogo Viernes 26_


	25. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

**-Estás preciosa-** _se acercó hasta la silla de mi camerino._

**-Gracias-** _contesté con una sonrisa de preocupación._

**-¿Qué te preocupa?-** _me miró extrañada._

Han pasado dos meses desde que puse un pie fuera de esa maldita cárcel y, desde entonces, no he tenido noticias de Quinn y, para colmo, mañana tengo que declarar en el juzgado y volver a ver la cara del mal nacido de Hudson.

**-Son nervios, supongo-** _intenté sonar convincente._

**-Es normal que estés nerviosa Rachel. ¡Es el debut de tu vuelta!-** _me agarró por los hombros para que me tranquilizara._

**-Es que…**

**-Vamos Rachel, es Funny Girl, siempre has soñado con esto y ahora es tu oportunidad de renacer como el ave fénix.**

**-Siempre he pensado que cuando llegase a interpretar a Fanny Brice sería la mujer más feliz del mundo pero, ahora que lo tengo, me falta algo San. Además, está el dichoso tema del juicio y…-** _unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir._

**-Por el juicio no te preocupes, estaré allí. De todas formas, si no quieres no tienes por qué dar la cara.**

**-Si mi presencia es fundamental en el caso para que encierren a esa persona, lo haré- **_solté decidida._

Pensaba en Kitty, no podía fallarle, después de lo que había pasado con Finn y si ella podía enfrentarse a ese demonio, yo también.

**-Rachel, ¡Está todo el teatro lleno! En los medios no se habla de otra cosa que no sea tu regreso-** _gritó Cassandra exaltada mientras entraba de golpe al camerino._

**-Los medios no se han portado bien conmigo, han dicho muchas mentiras sobre mí y mi familia-** _comenté algo molesta._

**-Para bien, o para mal, es publicidad y el resultado está en la venta de entradas.**

**-Señorita July, no creo que este sea el momento idóneo para hablar de eso- **_me defendió. _

**-Es verdad Santana, voy a hablar con el director. Rachel, en media hora te espero entre bastidores-** _dijo Cassandra antes de marcharse con su teléfono móvil en la mano._

**-Te espero en primera fila, como siempre.**

**-No sé qué haría sin ti San.**

Santana siempre defendiéndome pase lo que pase. Ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve y estoy agradecida de haberla conocido.

**-¡Déjenme pasar, es importante!-** _escuché gritar al otro lado de la puerta._

**-Le he dicho señorita que aquí está prohibida la entrada-** _contestó uno de los guardias de seguridad del teatro._

**-¿Qué pasa allá fuera?-** _preguntó San._

**-Ni idea, pero esa voz me resulta algo familiar…-** _intenté hacer memoria._

**-¡Ya les he explicado que tengo que entregarle a Rachie a Iris! ¡Lo necesitará antes de salir a escena!-** _explicó de manera muy convencida al guardia._

**-¡Brittany!-** _exclamé sorprendida._

Sin pensármelo, me dirigí a la puerta del camerino; necesitaba hablar con ella antes de que los guardias la echaran de aquí a patadas.

**-¿Brittany? ¿Qué Brittany?-** _preguntó San desconcertada._

**-¡Déjenla pasar!-** _grité para que me escucharan._

**-¡Rachie! Les estaba explicando a estos señores que Iris tenía que verte-** _comentó con el muñeco del unicornio en brazos._

**-¿La conoce, señorita Berry?-** _me preguntó el guardia._

**-Sí… Es una amiga-** _recordé mi último encuentro con la pequeña Fabray._

Los guardias se apartaron para que la chica pudiese pasar y vi correr como una loca a Brittany hacía a mí, hasta que se lanzó en mis brazos; había olvidado ese pequeño detalle de la chica.

**-Rachie, te he echado mucho de menos. Mira que salir de la cárcel y no llamarme para que fuese a por ti… creí que éramos amigas. Estuve buscándote por todos sitios, pero nadie sabía decirme nada y…**

**-Respira, Britt, despacio…-** _le dije mientras le enseñaba a respirar hondo, volvía a tener esos colapsos de palabras._

**-Creo que ya me acuerdo de ella…-** _dijo San parada en el mismo sitio donde se encontraba._

**-¡Sanny!-** _gritó esta vez saltando encima de mi amiga._

Ésta chica tenía una forma muy extraña de saludar a la gente. Lo mejor de todo era ver la cara de San, totalmente paralizada, no sabía si de terror o de sorpresa. La situación me hizo reír y, lo que es mejor, me hizo olvidar esos pequeños nervios que sentía antes de que ella apareciese.

**-¡Rachel ayúdame!-** _me suplicó._

**-¿Estás segura de que quieres que te salve?-** _me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo._

Santana me miró con ojitos de corderito degollado y me dijo un "sí" a través de un gesto de su cabeza porque, al parecer, el abrazo de Brittany le impedía casi hablar y respirar.

**-Brittany, ven-** _me compadecí de mi amiga y agarré el brazo de la rubia para despegarla._

**-¿Qué tal estás?-** _me preguntó de repente._

**-Bien-** _le mentí con una sonrisa forzada._ **-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-** _necesitaba saber la razón y si esa era Quinn._

**-Quinn me dijo que te habías dejado tus cosas en la celda, entre ellas a Iris-** _me entregó el muñequito de peluche que me había hecho tanta compañía en esas noches de angustia._

**-Salí muy rápido de allí y ni si quiera tuve tiempo de pasar por ahí.**

Recordé todo como si hubiese sucedido ayer: la situación de Finn, el ver a mis padres y a San sufriendo… fue todo tan rápido y tan traumático, que no me apetecía volver a meterme dentro de prisión, así que había esperado con mi madre a la llegada de San con los papeles de mi libertad; de ahí que dejase todas mis cosas en la celda y que ni siquiera me despidiese de Quinn.

Error, error que ya estaba pagando con creces. No podía dormir por estar pensando en ella, me fui sin despedirme y con el amargo sabor en la boca de todo lo que le había dicho antes de irme. Mi estúpido orgullo y el dolor pudo más que todo en ese momento y, ahora, ella está encerrada en la celda 066 y yo aquí disfrutando de mi libertad.

**-Vi los anuncios y los carteles de la obra y pensé que necesitarías a Iris-** _me puso carita de pena._

**-Siento haberlo dejado, pero lo dejé con Quinn. A ella le hará falta ahora que me he ido-** _me excusé._

**-Pues ahora está de nuevo contigo.**

**-Rachel, en 5 minutos tienes que salir a escena-** _me miró algo preocupada por la obra._

**-¡Ya!-** _exclamé nerviosa._

Se me había pasado el tiempo volando. La presencia de Brittany había sido inesperada y, aunque me hubiese gustado seguir hablando con ella para poder sacarle cosas de Quinn, tenía que dejarla.

**-¡Es verdad! Me voy a mi asiento que enseguida empieza y no me quiero perder los tráilers del principio-** _dijo emocionada._

**-Brittany, es una obra de teatro, no hay tráilers como en el cine-** _explicó Santana._

Sabía que se estaba aguantando la risa; al parecer la pequeña rubia hacía sonreír a la dama de hielo.

**-Ejem-** _carraspeé._

Me había metido tanto en mis pensamientos, que no me había percatado de la conversación tan animada que Brittany y Santana estaban llevando a cabo. Las dejo unos segundos a solas y Brittany ya se enganchaba a mi latina.

**-No te pongas así enana, le estaba contando lo de la obra, ¿o es que quieres acaparar también a esta Fabray?-** _volvió el modo perra._

**-Golpe bajo, San… ¡Fuera de mi camerino que tengo que salir!**

Escuché cómo las chicas maldecían por lo bajo, pero necesitaba al menos un minuto de tranquilidad antes de salir a escena. Necesitaba respirar tranquila y con Brittany y San no lo iba a conseguir.

**-¡Rachie!-** _gritó Britt desde la puerta._

**-Dime- **_me giré._

**-Se me olvidaba-** _me lanzó un objeto para que lo cogiera._ **–Me han dicho que te lo diera… ¡Te estaremos esperando!-** _casi sale arrastrada por Santana._

**-¡Britt espera!-** _grité en vano._

No podía creer lo que tenía en mis manos. No puede ser… ¡Una manzana roja! ¿Estará Quinn aquí?

**-Imposible-** _dije para mí en voz alta._

Bien Rachel, y ahora hablando sola, está claro que la manzana es de Quinn. ¿Seguirá pensando en mí? Necesito encontrar a Brittany a la salida y que me explique todo.

**-Señorita Berry, a escena-** _escuché al regidor de la obra._

Ahora que existía la posibilidad de que Quinn estuviese allí, me daba más fuerzas para afrontar los nervios. Tenía que hacer la mejor actuación de mi vida, iba a demostrar que Rachel Berry era inocente y que ha nacido para pisar un escenario de Broadway.

En las primeras filas pude ver a mis padres, siempre tan orgullosos; ellos son mi ejemplo a seguir. También estaba con ellos Santana, mi amiga, mi hermana, que a pesar de su dureza… allí estaba llorando a moco tendido.

Busqué, durante las dos horas y media que duró la obra, la cara de Brittany, pero no la encontré. El teatro estaba a rebosar de gente y terminó la obra con mi última nota, se bajó el telón y me quedé en completa oscuridad, solo podía escuchar la gran ovación al otro lado del escenario. No sabía si lloraba de emoción o era producto de los nervios acumulados por el momento.

Esa noche me costó dormir. A las 8 de la mañana me esperaban en el juzgado para declarar y yo sólo tenía en mente la manzana roja, que coloqué en la mesilla de noche de mi dormitorio.

"Decidido: mañana cuando salga del juzgado, me acercaré a la prisión", eso fue lo que me dije a mí misma pues los lunes son días de visita y necesitaba ver a Quinn y decirle lo que siento por ella.

**-Sale a declarar la señorita Rachel Berry-** _escuché al juez nombrarme._

Toda la sala se giró al verme entrar, algunos con caras sorprendidas y, otros, con incertidumbre.

**-Señorita Berry, promete y jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad ante Dios y el estado de Nueva York-** _citó el juez de carrerilla._

**-Juro-** _levanté mi mano derecha._

**-Siéntese señorita, el letrado tiene la palabra.**

Me senté en el banquillo, esperando a que el abogado del impresentable me acribillase a preguntas. Allí estaba él, sentado en el banquillo de los acusados, con esa cara de soberbia y autosuficiencia que le caracterizaban. La manera en la que miraba, me estaba provocando nauseas.

**-¿Es cierto señorita Berry que usted entró en la cárcel con aires de prepotencia?**

**-Eso es falso-** _me indigné._

**-Protesto señoría-** _habló el abogado de la acusación._

**-Sigua letrado-** _el juez dio paso a la defensa para que continuase._

**-¿Es cierto señorita Berry que usted provocaba a mi defendido, el agente Finn Hudson?-** _volvió a soltar otra mentira._

**-¡Esto es increíble!-** _exclamé alterada._

**-No hay más preguntas señoría-** _sonrió victorioso._

**-Pero…-** _me quedé sin palabras._

No me podía creer lo que acababa de vivir hacía apenas unos segundos. Mi reacción fue la de mirar a Santana, que estaba sentada en primera fila haciéndome señales de que respirase y me relajase.

**-Señorita Berry, usted sufrió amenazas continuas por parte de aquella persona-** _señaló a Finn._

**-Desde que llegué a la celda. Incluso pegó, en varias ocasiones, a mi compañera de celda.**

**-¿Fue agredida violentamente por el agente Hudson? Acuérdese que está bajo juramento.**

**-Sí, amenazas verbales, físicas e incluso intentó violarme-** _dije firme._

**-Una última cosa señorita Berry. ¿Conocía usted la operación que se estaba llevando a cabo por la unidad de policía?**

**-No.**

Al otro extremo de la sala pude distinguir las caras de Marley y Brody; sin traje de policía cambiaban mucho e imponían menos. Marley me sonrió desde el banquillo donde se encontraba, gesto que me proporcionó algo de tranquilidad.

**-Eso es todo señoría.**

**-Gracias por su colaboración, puede sentarse o marcharse si así lo prefiere-** _me explicó el juez._

No quería estar más tiempo en esa sala. Las preguntas y las acusaciones de la defensa me estaban poniendo de muy mal humor, y más nerviosa de lo habitual. Miré a San y, con un gesto, le indiqué que salía fuera.

**-Por favor, que pase a declarar la inspectora de policía Quinn Fabray-** _dijo el juez antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta._

Y allí entraba una Quinn serena y muy seria. Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, se quedó algo parada, me guiñó un ojo y siguió los pasos que hasta hacía unos minutos tuve que dar yo.

La sangre se me vino a los pies en ese instante. ¿Inspectora de policía? No puede ser…

**-Rachel, ¿estás bien? Vamos fuera a que te dé el aire-** _comprendió mi reacción al ver a Quinn._

**-No puede ser San-** _me paré en seco._ **–Tengo que volver.**

**-¿Estás segura?-** _me miró preocupada._

**-Necesito entrar allí dentro y saber la verdad de una vez por todas.**

Cuando llegué de nuevo a la sala, me senté en un asiento que había libre al final del todo.

**-Inspectora Fabray, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba metida en esa cárcel?-** _preguntó la defensa._

**-9 meses y 5 días-** _contestó seriamente._

**-¿Y en todo este tiempo ha estado vigilando a mi cliente?**

**-Estábamos estudiando sus movimientos y comportamientos, tal y como estaba previsto en el operativo.**

**-Cuando dice estábamos… ¿A quién más se refiere?**

**-Éramos tres agentes infiltrados en la cárcel. Yo como presa y como guardias dos: el agente Rose y el agente Weston, junto con la colaboración de la doctora Adams. El resto estaba trabajando desde el exterior.**

**-¿Le molestabais para que reaccionara y lo enfadabais para que cometiese algún error?**

**-Negativo.**

Estaba impresionada con la entereza con la que estaba Quinn hablando.

**-¿Qué relación tenía usted con la reclusa Amanda Scott?-** _preguntó sonriendo._

**-No entiendo qué tiene que ver esta pregunta-** _preguntó algo nerviosa._

**-Me han informado que usted formó dentro de la cárcel una banda con esa muchacha y otras más, como Adriana Martínez y Kitty Wilde, contra mi cliente.**

**-Eso es completamente falso. Amanda es una peligrosa reclusa de nivel 4 que trasladaron al pabellón en el que yo me encontraba. Ella me conocía porque la detuve en una operación de la policía y no podía permitir que hablase y echase a perder la investigación, señoría- **_con sus palabras,__ya todo me empezaba a encajar._

**-Eso me lo tendrá que explicar la señorita Scott cuando declare. **

**-Y por último, ¿qué relación tiene usted con la señorita Berry?**

**-Fue mi compañera de celda-** _se puso nerviosa e inquieta._

**-Eso no es lo que tengo entendido. ¿Mantuvo una relación sentimental con la reclusa 6521?**

**-Que yo me haya enamorado de ella no creo que tenga relevancia en el caso-** _confesó._

**-¡Sí que la tiene! ¿Estabais conspirando contra mi cliente?**

**-Protesto, la situación sentimental de la inspectora no es relevante en el caso- **_dijo el abogado._

**-Aceptada la protesta-** _espetó el juez._

**-No hay más preguntas-** _soltó el abogado del acusado._

**-Quiero llamar a mi próximo testigo, Kitty Wilde.**

Por la puerta entraban dos guardias escoltando a Kitty, que andaba esposada y con el uniforme de la prisión.

**-¡Kitty!-** _exclamé cuando pasó por mi lado._

**-Gracias Berry-** _me dijo antes de que los guardias la llevasen ante el juez._

Vi a Quinn salir de la sala. Era mi oportunidad de salir tras ella, pues necesitaba que me explicase tantas cosas… que no iba a perder más tiempo.

**-¡Quinn!-** _grité al ver que se marchaba._

Se giró y me miró y creí que me moría, no había olvidado esa mirada y esos ojos. El verla con unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra, sin mangas, no estaban ayudando para que pensara.

**-Hola Rachel. ¿Cómo estás?-** _me saludó cordialmente._

**-¿Por qué?-** _solo atiné a preguntar._

**-Es un poco largo de contar…-** _sonrió._

**-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-** _respondí rápido._

**-Estuviste genial en tu vuelta al escenario-** _me confesó._

**-No me cambies de tema-** _dije enfadada, aunque el estómago me diera un vuelco por su halago._

**-Creo que ya te has dado una ligera idea, ¿no?- **_agachó su mirada._

**-Necesito que me expliques.**

**-¿Qué quieres saber?-** _peguntó con su característico semblante sereno._

**-¿Fue verdad?**

**-¿El qué?**

**-Lo nuestro.**

**-Nunca te podría mentir sobre lo que siento. Ya te expliqué en la celda que, cuando te vi, me cautivaste. Todo lo que vivimos fue real para mí- **_se sonrojó._

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras inspectora de policía?**

**-Llevaba muchos meses de investigación y, por el bien de mi equipo, no podía arriesgarme. Los chicos me pidieron que te sacara de mi celda, pero no quería estar lejos de ti, por eso me siento culpable de haberte metido en toda esta mierda.**

**-Si me hubieras dicho la verdad, te podía haber ayudado-** _me quejé._

**-No lo tenía tan fácil. Además, tenías a Finn y a Adriana detrás y te convertiste en un punto importante para la investigación.**

**-Eso no es excusa.**

**-Lo siento Rachel, es todo lo que puedo decirte. Si no quieres verme o quieres pegarme… adelante, lo entenderé.**

**-¿Me conocías de fuera?**

**-No, ya te he dicho que lo que viví contigo fue todo real.**

**-¿Me quieres?-** _lancé la pregunta bomba._

Mi agente me llamó a las semanas para decirme que la obra estaba tenido un éxito arrollador, tanto en los medios como en el público. Me comentó algo referente a que era con certeza la futura ganadora del Tony, pero yo no estaba para nada nerviosa por aquello… sino más bien por la cita que tenía con Quinn esa noche.

**-¡Voy!-** _grité al escuchar el timbre de la puerta._

**-Estás…-** _la reacción de Quinn al abrir la puerta no tenía precio._

El vestido escotado negro, que había elegido para la ocasión, estaba surgiendo el efecto deseado.

**-Estás preciosa, Rachel-** _dijo con un brillo especial en la mirada._

**-Tú también lo estás-** _le susurré muy cerca del oído._

A decir verdad, Quinn estaba sexy con una cazadora negra de cuero y el pelo alborotado, como de costumbre.

**-¿Nos vamos?-** _me dijo con su cautivadora sonrisa._

**-Espero que sea un restaurante bonito.**

**-¿Recuerdas qué te dije en el comedor de la cárcel?**

**-¿Lo de las citas?-** _pregunté ilusionada de que se acordara de nuestra primera cita._

**-Aunque fue nuestra primera cena oficial juntas, te prometí un montón de citas más.**

**-¿Y dónde están las flores que me prometiste? Me has fallado Fabray-** _pregunté con algo de indignación fingida._

**-¿Quién dice que no tengo las flores?-** _preguntó sonriendo por mi actuación._

**-Pues… ¿Qué no las llevas contigo, quizás?-** _comenté algo confusa._

**-Observa bien, Rachel-** _se apartó un poco del campo de visión._

Desde la puerta de mi casa, se podía apreciar un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas, simulando una alfombra roja que se dirigía por toda la calle hasta la puerta de un coche.

**-Quinn…-** _me quedé sorprendida por el gesto._

**-Una estrella debería caminar por una alfombra y qué mejor que una alfombra de pétalos de rosa. ¿Vamos?-** _me agarró la mano como de costumbre y me acompañó hasta la entrada del coche._

**-¿Y Brittany?-** _pregunté al recordar nuestra cita doble._

**-San ha ido a por ella, decía que tenía una sorpresa-** _sonrió._

**-Sorpresa… Ya me conozco yo ese tipo de sorpresas-** _soplé desesperada._

Y así comenzaba mi nueva vida. Un trabajo de ensueño, una familia que adoro, las mejores amigas que se pueden pedir, el amor de mi vida y una lección aprendida: nunca infravalorar la libertad.

Ahora sí, ahora podía decir que Rachel Berry es la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

**-Rachel-** _me dijo mientras conducía._

**-Dime-** _me sobresalté por estar metida en mis pensamientos._

**-¿Y si nos fugamos?-** _me miró con una sonrisa traviesa._

**-¿Qué pasa con San y Britt?**

**-Creo que ellas tampoco van a llegar a la cena-** _se rio._

**-Entonces, escapémonos-** _besé fugazmente sus labios._

_**Fin**  
_


End file.
